Siento
by MaiVegeta
Summary: ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – asentí por miedo a que no me salieran las palabras – Rukia… dime que no me quieres – se acercó mas a mi cuerpo hasta dejarme atrapada entre el lavamos y su perfecto cuerpo. AU de Joha
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Volví con una segunda Adaptación, es que después de tener casi dos años en fanfiction, he leído historia que se merecen una reconocimiento y que mejor que adaptándola a nuestro personajes favoritos.**

**La siguiente historia pertenece a JOHA… que muy amablemente me concedió su permiso para adaptarla a nuestros amados Ichigo y Rukia.**

**Les cuento que ya voy muy adelantada con esta historia y por supuesto no esperaran mucho por las actualizaciones, yo soy mayormente lectora y entiendo.**

**Los personajes tampoco son míos… porque como han dicho muchas autoras, ya el ICHIRUKI fuera oficial… **

**Lo que es mío es la idea de adaptarla y el trabajo que esto conlleva… XD**

**Capitulo 1**

Desde pequeña que siempre estuve enamora del chico mas guapo del colegio, pero sabia que él nunca se fijaría en mi, es totalmente perfecto, hermoso, talento, simpático y capitán del equipo de rugby, además de los dos años que me lleva de diferencia, pero estaba decidida a hacerme notar así que tome las pruebas para porristas y para mi sorpresa quede, no se donde deje mi descoordinación pero logre entrar al equipo.

Nunca me intereso ser popular, después de todo soy lo mas corriente que se puede encontrar, tengo los ojos violeta y el cabello de un aburrido negro, mi estatura es baja y mi cuerpo a mejorado algo con lo de las porristas, definitivamente no era del tipo en el que él se pueda fijar.

Pero para mi gran sorpresa todo cambio con el inicio de este año escolar, fui nombrada capitana de las porristas, al parecer que lo de la popularidad iba bien y eso era algo que no entendía, ya que las que fueron capitanas antes de mi solo eran zorras amargadas y en busca de sexo que se acostaban con todo el equipo, en cambio yo era todo lo opuesto, creo que mis compañeras lo notaron y prefirieron una capitana no tan… zorra, después de todo eso afecta la reputación de todas.

Bueno, a lo que iba, por tradición de la escuela se acostumbra que la capita de las porrista saliera en una cita con el capitán del equipo de rugby para ver si las cosas funcionan, él ha sido el capitán los cuatro años anteriores y nunca las cosas han resultado con ninguna de las capizorras de las porristas así que no tenia mucha fe en que conmigo fuera diferente pero lo único que yo quería era una oportunidad que me notara y quizás viera que era para él.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando las cosas si resultaron, le encanto que yo fuera distinta, que no humillara a los demás ni que fuera una hueca zorra, después de todo yo solo vivía mi mundo, mi mundo por él.

Desde eso ya dos meses, han sido los mejores dos meses de mi vida, no nos demoramos ni dos citas en ponernos de novios y es que nos dimos cuenta que éramos el uno para el otro, teníamos una química que nos sorprendió desde el principio, eso si, debo reconocer que ahora que somos novios he cambiado un poco, ahora estoy totalmente enfrascada en mi relación, si antes me detenía a saludar a los demás ya no lo hago, el tiempo que no estoy con mi novio, pienso en él y es todo lo que hago.

Ahora estoy parada frente a mi espejo, contemplado mi imagen, totalmente al borde de la histeria, después de mucha insistencia por su parte accedí a conocer a su familla y no se si es la mejor idea, pero él dice que quiere que conozcan a su "Gran amor" como me llama, aunque nadie lo crea, soy su primera novia, dice que estaba esperando a alguien especial y que por eso nunca lo había intentado con nadie, que cuando me vio supo que era yo, bueno, eso yo lo supe hace mucho tiempo.

El timbre de mi casa me saco de mi entonación, por fin había llegado la hora de verdad, y espero con todo mi corazón no arruinarla, por mi y por él, se que esto le importa mucho, habla demasiado de su familia y se nota lo unidos que son, por lo que me contó, tiene un hermano de mi edad y una hermana mas pequeña, hoy estarán todos para conocerlos.

- ¡Voy! – grite para que no se desesperada, se muy bien que esta tan o mas nervioso que yo, en cuanto abrí la puerta, el dueño de mis sueños estaba ahí, para junto a su auto, luciendo mas sexi que nunca, su jeans desgastado junto a una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados era una invitación al pecado, cerré la puerta de mi casa y me acerque sigilosamente a él.

- Amor… - me regalo la mejor sonrisa que pude haber pedido – estas hermosamente espectacular – en cuanto llegue a su lado me rodeo la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, el sonrojo no se demoro en llegar, a pesar de que siempre me halagaba aun no lograba acostumbrarme a que me llamara "hermosa", para esta noche elegí un simple pero a mi gusto elegante, vestido azul cielo, era hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, con escote en V y un lazo algo mas oscuro bajo el busto, zapatos alto a juego, deje mi cabello suelto con mis ondas porque sabia que le gustaba así y apenas y me maquille, no era lo que se llamaba fanática de la moda pero me gustaba verme bien.

- Eso lo dices por eres mi novio – agache la mirada apenada

- No, eso lo digo porque es verdad… ¿Ya te dije hoy cuanto te amo? – me pregunto al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mi mejilla y acercaba sus deseables y carnosos labios a los míos, yo solo negué ante su pregunta esperando la llegada del beso.

Cada vez que lo besaba era como tocar el cielo, sin demorar mucho su lengua dibujo el contorno de mi labio inferior para poder introducirse en mi boca, con todo el gusto separe mis labios, en cuanto nuestras lenguas comenzaron a luchar la una con la otra, pude sentir como mi cuerpo subía su temperatura, y es que eso y mucho mas era lo que me provocaban sus besos.

Al sentir como sus manos viajas hacia mas abajo por mi espalda un audible gemido escapo de mi boca, en respuesta él solo rió y apretó mi cuerpo mas al suyo, pude sentir con detalle su bien formado cuerpo junto al mío, a pesar de la ropa que nos separaba sentí también como estaba ardiendo en deseo de que esto continuara, subí mis manos hasta enrollarla en sus cabellos y así apegarlo mas a mi, en ese momento sentí como su erección hacia contacto con me estómago al segundo se tensó y gruñó en mi boca, amaba que yo fuera la que le provocara esas cosas, pero él no se quedaba atrás, pude sentir como me mojaba por su contacto y la danza de su lengua en mi boca, si esto nos pasaba con un simple beso, no quería ni imaginarme que pasaría con mas, creo que moriríamos de placer, eso si, felices.

Estaba decidido, iba a entregarme a él, he esperado 16 años por él y ahora que lo tengo se que es el indicado, me ama y me cuida como nadie será capaz de hacerlo, me hace reír y me respeta, es el novio perfecto, se que si, así que por fin siento que estoy completamente lista, aunque él me confeso que no era casto, a pesar de nunca haber estado enamorado, dice que se arrepiente de no haberme esperado, se que es él.

Haciendo acopio de mi poco autocontrol que me quedaba por tan caluroso beso, me separa de él para mirarlo pero al instante me perdí en tan hermosos ojos.

- Mejor nos vamos antes de que lleguemos tarde – dijo como pudo, ya que aun estaba un poco agitado por el beso.

- Si – le sonreí – pero quiero decirte algo – me abalancé y le rodee el cuello con mis brazos, tuve que ponerme de puntillas para alcanzar su gran estatura – quiero que hagamos el amor – le susurre cerca de los labios – estoy totalmente lista – le sonreí para aclararle que lo decía enserio y que no tenia miedo

- Amor – me tomo de la espalda baja – no quiero que te sientas presionada, créeme que puedo esperarte – me sonrió de vuelta

- Es que estoy segura… te amo… y quiero hacer el amor contigo – me levante un poco mas y roce mis labios con los suyos

- Te amo Rukia… te amo y me hubiera encanto esperarte… pero se que estar contigo ahora vale cualquier cosa… - sonrió y sacudió un poco su cabeza – y mejor nos vamos o llegamos tarde – me abrazo y respiro en mi oreja – te amo de verdad Rukia.

- Yo también te amo Kaien.

OooooOooooOooooO

Dejen sus comentarios para saber que tantos les gusta…


	2. Chapter 2

**La siguiente historia pertenece a JOHA… que muy amablemente me concedió su permiso para adaptarla a nuestros amados Ichigo y Rukia.**

**Los personajes tampoco son míos… porque como han dicho muchas autoras, ya el ICHIRUKI fuera oficial… **

**Lo que es mío es la idea de adaptarla y el trabajo que esto conlleva… XD**

**En este capítulo entraran más personaje algo OC, ya más adelante se darán cuenta de quien es**

**Agradezco a Kuchiki Rukia-san por el primer reviews, a Kotsuki Kurosaki, Tifa19, shinigamiblack, Aki Kuchiki, y si chicas es un ICHIRUKI, solo tengan paciencia y sigan leyendo que yo también quede como ustedes cuando lei esta historia….**

**Capitulo 2**

**Rukia POV**

El camino a casa de Kaien fue de lo mejor, creo que esa era una de las tantas cosas que me tenían enamorada como una loca, no había segundo con él en el que estuviera triste, siempre me hacia reír de la mejor forma, era tan dulce y divertido. En cuanto tomamos una salida, la que supuse guiaría hasta su casa, lo sentí tensarse, se puso serio y mejoró su postura, algo raro en él así que como buena novia le hice sentir mi apoyo, deje mi mano sobre la suya que estaba apoya en la palanca de cambios y en cuanto me miro le sonreí, lo ví relajarse al instante.

- Estas nervioso – no se lo pregunte, lo afirme, pero le volví a sonreír para aliviarlo mas

- Un poquito – hizo el gesto con los dedito como cualquier niño chico, cuando vio mi fruncimiento de ceño me entendió – bueno… - volteo a mirarme, sin darme cuanta ya había estacionado el auto – mucho… es que… - tomo aire – mis papas son un poco efusivos y no quiero que te asustes… además – hizo un gesto como si hubiera comido limón, no pude evitar reír – mi hermana – soltó por fin – es algo…

- Algo… - lo anime a continuar al ver que se quedaba callado

- Algo… hiperactiva - me miro esperando mi respuesta

- ¿Cómo? – fruncí el ceño de nuevo, me había perdido un poco

- Vamos mejor – salio del auto y se dirigió a abrirme la puerta como lo hacia siempre, todo un caballero – ya tendrás la oportunidad de verlo tu misma… - hizo un pausa mientras caminábamos – ahora – agrego mientras me abría la puerta de su casa - ¡Familia! – el grito que soltó fue tan de él

- Kaien – lo regañe, que pensaría su familia si nos presentábamos a plenos gritos

- Tranquila – me acaricio la mejilla y me beso la punta de la nariz – ya están acostumbrados a mi… me quieren así

- Quien no te querría – me aferre a su fuerte brazo

- Hijo – una mujer hermosa, demasiado joven para ser su madre, se presento en la sala, tenia el cabello suelto hasta la cintura, era de un color exquisito, podría decirse que se parecía al cobre, no se parecía mucho a Kaien, pero en cuento sonrió me di cuenta sin lugar a dudas que era su madre – veo que… - se acerco a mi – al fin conoceremos a la chica que te quita el sueño – cuando dijo eso no pude evitar el sonrojo - ¡Isshin! – gritó, pero no tan fuerte como el grito que había dado mi novio – llegó Rukia

- ¿Rukia? – una pequeña chica de lo mas mona se presento dando saltitos en la sala, de a poco comenzaba a entender lo que Kaien me había dicho hace algunos minutos – Ohhh Rukia… tenia tantas ganas de conocerte, Kaien habla mucho de ti, y de verdad que pensé que nunca te traería, dice que tenia miedo que te espantáramos, pero por fin estas acá, así que ya no importa – me sorprendió que lo dijo todo sin casi respirar, pero se sentía tan sincera en cada una de sus palabras que solo le pude sonreír.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad que me alegra conocerlos por fin, Kaien habla mucho de todos ustedes

- También habla mucho de ti – en ese instante entro a la sala un hombre que parecía sacado de una revista de modas, solo cuando tomo por la cintura a Masaki supe que era el padre de mi novio, definitivamente esta familia era toda hermosa – es un gusto tenerte aquí.

- Para mi también – les sonreí a todos para dirigir mi ultima miraba a mi Kaien

- Bueno – Masaki corto el ambiente de saludos – ahora que estamos todos podremos pasar al comedor

- ¿Cómo? – Interrogo Kaien - ¿Ichi?

- Esta enfermo… dijo que - Masaki le dio una cómplice y algo triste mirada a su esposo pero fue casi imperceptible – se sentía mal… así que no nos va a poder acompañar – me miro directo a mi – discúlpalo Rukia

- No se preocupe… para la otra será – ya todos estaban de camino al comedor cuando algo en mi cabeza hizo clic… ¿Ichi? – Kaien – mi novio me miro - ¿Quién es Ichi?

- Mi hermano – tomo mi mano para guiarme y algunos recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo vinieron a mi mente, pero creo que no era el lugar ni el momento de recordarlos.

**Ichigo POV**

Tenerla conmigo, besarla, tocarla, era el mayor regalo que la vida pudo darme, no se hace cuanto tiempo que la amo, creo que de siempre, pero jamás pensé que ella correspondería mis sentimientos.

Lentamente, con mucha calma comencé a esparcir húmedos besos a lo largo de su cuello, la blusa que llevaba facilitaba en gran medida mi trabajo, con amor pero a la vez con gran deseo, la apoyé sobre la pared mas cercana, en cuanto el frío hizo contacto con su ahora acalorada piel me regalo el primer gemido de placer de la noche, el saber que solo era el primero de muchos hizo que mi erección que comenzaba a levantarse se termina por despertar completamente.

Ya sin tanta preocupación, y mas que nada con gran fuego, la despoje de su blusa, casi me vine cuando sus maravillosos y bien formados pechos saltaron prácticamente sobre mi cara, iba sin sostén, cuando se fijo mi reacción rió fuerte y tomo mi cabeza para que me metiera uno se sus ya endurecidos pezones en mi boca, el contacto era maravilloso y combinado con sus gemidos, mas aun.

No soporte mas y la tuve que llevar a la cama, sin ninguna delicadeza la deje caer, al ver su rostro cargado de pasión me di cuenta que no le molesto, ya solo le quedaba un pequeño short con su cuerpo, el cual quite sin mayor problema arrastrando con el su ropa interior la cual ni miré, ya teniéndola desnuda frente a mi volví a su boca, desde ahí comencé a bajar, pase por al medio de sus pechos sin darles mayor importancia, ahora mi objetivo era otro, y cuando llegué ahí no me contuve, con mi bien entrenada lengua comencé a penetrarla sin mayor aviso.

- ¿Te gusta? – le pregunte cuando vi que cerro los ojos – Ohhhh estas tan mojada… y sabes tan bien

- Me encanta…. Ohhhh… dios… tu lengua….así amor… hazme el sexo oral como… ohhh… como solo tú sabes hacerlo

Al escuchar como sus gritos aumentaban y como sus caderas me seguían el ritmo, busque su clítoris para poder pechiscarlo, al ver que le encantaba seguí con mi tarea, pero quería darle mayor placer, así que metí dos dedos en su interior, masturbándola hasta el fondo, poco a poco, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis embestidas sentí sus paredes tensarse.

- Vamos amor – ahora solo la penetraba con mis tres largos dedos – vente para mi… quiero verte como te corres, volví mi boca a su feminidad y absorbí todos sus líquidos, nada mas exquisito que eso.

- Ohhhhhhhh… Ichigooooooo - fue un gran orgasmo, lo supe al verla sobre la cama, totalmente sudada y sin poder moverse, eso hizo crecer mi orgullo de hombre y mi ya muy hinchada erección.

- Así amor… no hay nada que me caliente mas que verte como te vienes – volví a su boca y le di un tierno beso.

- Mi turno – no se de donde saco fuerzas pero se recupero y me dejo bajo ella.

Comenzó a despojarme de mis ropas con mucha habilidad, no se cuando pero ya estaba totalmente desnudo, solo fui conciente de mi cuando su boca empezó a morder la punta de mi pene.

- ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta tu pene? – me miro con los ojos llenos de deseo mientras se tragaba por completo mi masculinidad

- O siiiii… se que te encanta… vamos amor…. Me encanta como lo hacer… sigue.

Siguió con sus movimientos y pronto sentí que venia el orgasmo, al parecer ella también lo sintió porque con sus dos manos tomo mis testículos y les dios una deliciosa y tortuosa apretada, no aguante mas y me vine en su boca.

- Mmmmm… tu sabor es lo mejor que existe amor….

No aguanté mas y volví a costarla en la cama, de un solo golpe la penetre, el grito que dio fue excelente, lo justo entre amor, dolor, sorpresa y por sobre todo placer.

- Si… sigue… o dios…. Eres tan grande….

- Y tu tan estrecha… ohhh amor… - me acerque a ella y la bese con furia pero con un inmenso amor, esta vez llegamos los dos juntos al orgasmo.

.- Te amo Ichigo… ¿Lo sabes cierto? – me tomo el rostro mientras dejaba un casto beso en mis labios

- Tanto como te amo yo a ti mi Rukia – y es que ella siempre seria MI RUKIA.

…..

El sudor en mi frente ere insoportable, de nuevo ese maldito y a la vez tan placentero sueño, tenia que confesar que el saber que el amor de mi vida estaba en estos momentos en mi casa con mi hermano, su novio, no me ayudaba mucho, bueno, por lo menos tenia estos maravillosos sueños para consolarme, aunque sabia que nunca se harían realidad.

OoooOoooOoooO

Ven que esta historia nos pone a pensar… jajajaja…

Les gusto?


	3. Chapter 3

**Agradezco a todos los que le gusta la Historia y sus los reviews (sin mucho saludos porque me estoy robando un momento de mi trabajo para publicar), Disfruten**

**La siguiente historia pertenece a JOHA… que muy amablemente me concedió su permiso para adaptarla a nuestros amados Ichigo y Rukia.**

**Los personajes tampoco son míos… porque como han dicho muchas autoras, ya el ICHIRUKI fuera oficial… **

**Lo que es mío es la idea de adaptarla y el trabajo que esto conlleva… XD**

**Capitulo 3**

**Ichigo POV**

Era insoportable, creí que con el tiempo el dolor que tengo en el pecho disminuiría, pero ni cerca, la amo mas que a mi propia vida, siempre la he amado y ella no sabe ni que existo, ¡bah!... en algún momento lo supo, pero ya lo olvido, creo que después de todo es verdad lo que una vi en una película… "… la memoria es traicionera…" y eso le paso a mi Rukia, me olvido, olvido que alguna vez fuimos amigos, olvido que alguna vez me quiso, aunque no como yo la quiero… como yo la amo.

Pero como siempre en mi vida, cuando creo que no puedo caer mas bajo, algo ocurre y me hunde hasta el fondo, ya me estaba resignando a que Rukia nunca mas me viera, a que no supiera de mi existencia, estaba casi resignado, cuando mi "adorable" hermano mayor interrumpió en mi cuarto donde estaba yo con mi patética soledad, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

_**Flash Back**_

_- Ichi – no tocó, solo abrió la puerta y entro – hermano – se acerco a mi cama y su semblante se puso rígido al instante en que se sentó_

_- ¿Qué pasa Kaien? – no desvié mi vista del libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento, lo mas probable es que mi hermano solo quisiera algún favor de los típicos_

_- Necesito pedirte algo - ¡Bingo!... lo sabia, desvié la vista hasta su rostro y lo encontré claramente nervioso y serio, eso era muy raro en él_

_- ¿Qué trabajo necesitas que te haga? – cerré el libro marcando la pagina donde me quede y puse toda mi atención en él, algo dentro mío me decía que esto era importante_

_- Ningún trabajo – negó con la cabeza – es algo mas…. – hizo una mueca algo graciosa pero que no supe interpretar_

_- Algo más…. – lo anime a continuar_

_- Estoy enamorado – fijo sus ojos en los míos, en cuanto los vi, me di cuenta de que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad e iba enserio, no podía reírme, aunque ganas no me faltaban, recuerdo cuando juro nunca enamorarse, hasta habíamos apostado, creo que después de todo gane la apuesta_

_- Bien – le sonreí pero sin reírme - ¿Y quien es la afortunada?_

_- Rukia – el tiempo se paro en ese momento, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que fuera mi Rukia?... todas… era la única Rukia del colegio y del pueblo, en un pueblo tan pequeño como lo es Karakura se conoce prácticamente a todo el mundo._

_Mi Rukia, creo que mi corazón dejo de latir y no encontraba las fuerzas para salir de este estado, esa era la razón por la que me aleje de Mi Amor, ella me confeso su amor por mi hermano y eso era algo que no podía presenciar, pero nunca creí que él se fijara en ella, claro… es la mujer mas linda, inteligente, simpática, angelical… perfecta de todo el mundo, pero para nada del gusto de mi hermano, el no creía en el amor, y Rukia era una mujer para amar, proteger, mimar, todo lo que yo estaría dispuesto a hacer._

_Un chasquido de dedos frente a mis ojos de trajo de vuelta a la realidad, a mi cruda realidad._

_- Bueno… ¿Alguna idea? – ni siquiera sabia que me había preguntado aun estaba procesando esta maldita información, pero bueno, por lo menos creo que se le cumplió el sueño a mi ángel, y si ella es feliz yo lo seré también_

_- Perdón – moví la cabeza de un lado a otro - ¿Qué me preguntaste?_

_- Por dios Ichi – se relajo un poco mas y sonrió – tu sabes que yo soy cero romántico – frunció los labios ante tal confesión – pero con ella… es distinto – se levanto de hombros y fijo su mirada en mi – quiero conquistarla… quiero hacerla feliz_

_Eso me bastaba, saber que el la haría feliz, después de todo eso era lo que yo también quería._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Volví a la realidad totalmente alterado, ella estaba acá, con él, esto no me estaba haciendo bien, entre el sueño con Rukia y los recuerdos con Kaien me iba a volver loco, me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al baño que estaba cruzando el pasillo, necesitaba agua helada en mi rostro para despertar, para terminar de entender que ella es de él y que nunca me va a pertenecer.

Entre al baño y cerré la puerta con seguro, mi tiempo a solas era muy valioso para mi, deje correr el agua mientras pasaba mis manos por el chorro, todo corre, el tiempo corre, las personas corren, pero Rukia no, ella no puede _correrse_ de mi mente, esta grabada a fuego, con amor, moví mi cabeza negando y me empape la cara de agua helada, reaccione un poco y me apoye en la puerta del baño, quizás era hora de hacerle una visita a mi tío Ganju en Rukongai, poner tierra de por medio con mis sentimientos, sabia que no olvidaría pero por lo menos no la vería con mi hermano.

Mis pensamientos luego fueron interrumpidos por pasos acercándose, me quede quieto y callado.

- _Kaien… dale… tenemos que_ _bajar_ – era la voz de mi ángel, estaba contenta, riendo - _¿Qué pensara tu madre de mi?_

- _Que eres mi novia_ – eso dolió, pero mas dolió cuanto sentí que la apoyaba en la puerta donde estaba apoyado yo, solo me separaba un poco de madera de mi ángel – _y que te amo… y que estas demasiado sensual con ese vestido_ – casi me imagine lo Rukia que se vería mi Rukia y a Kaien comiéndosela con la mirada – _y sobre todo… lo que provocas en mi_

Cesaron las voces, pero fue peor, los golpes en la puerta mi indicaban lo que estaban haciendo, besándose apasionadamente, las lagrimas comenzaron a llegar, pero rápidamente las rechace, esto era mi culpa, nunca fui capaz de aclararme con Rukia y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias, quizás si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía lo podríamos haber intentado, la oportunidad la tuve, pero fui un cobarde y preferí huir, y ella es muy tarde.

- _Dale Kaien_ – volvió a reír – _ya te dije que si… pero debemos esperar hasta estar en otro lugar, no en tu casa con tu familia_ - ¿de que estaban hablando?

- _Amor… sabes que no hay nada que quisiera más que hacerte el amor – _ahora lo entendía – _pero quiero que tú estés segura_

- _Lo estoy Kaien_ – silencio, seguramente volvieron a besarse _– a todo esto Kaien… te quería preguntar algo_

- _Pregunta_

- _Es sobre tu hermano_ - ¿Qué? – _lo llamaste Ichi_ – como odio ese sobrenombre, pero escuchado de sus labios es la mejor melodía

- _Y…_ - pareciera que la incitaba a continuar

_- Es que…_ - rió – _olvídalo… seguramente no es el mismo_ – sentí el cambio del tono de su voz a… ¿triste?, ¿Puede ser que ella si se acuerde de mi?

Aunque no lo quisiera esto abría una nueva esperanza en mi corazón, lo más probable es que nunca ocupara el lugar de Kaien pero quizás podríamos volver a ser amigos, esos amigos que nunca debimos dejar de ser.

Ahora no huiría como un cobarde, voy a enfrentar mi realidad, por ella, por mi amor, por Rukia.

**Rukia POV**

Ichi, no podía alejar mi mente de mi mejor amigo, ¿Dónde estará? ¿Estará bien?, nunca pude soportar que se fuera así como así, después de todo lo que compartimos, fue mi primer confesor, el primero que supo de mi amor por Kaien, mi primer amigo, el primero que me hizo cuestionarme ese amor, pero por sobre todo, fue mi primer beso.

Se suponía que esta noche conocería a toda la familia de mi novio, pero falto su hermano y aunque todos eran un completo amor, había algo que me tenia intranquila, quizás era Ichi, no el hermano de Kaien, sino mi Ichi.

- ¿Qué te pasa amor? – gire a mirar a mi novio y me miraba esperando una respuesta

- Nada – le sonreí sin que la alegría de verdad me llenara – es que… me gusto conocer a tu familia

- Y a mi me gusto presentártelos – tomo mi mano y recién ahí me di cuenta que estábamos parado afuera de mi casa - ¿Te parece que mañana salgamos a cenar?

- Claro – sabia lo que significaba esa cena, me entregaría a él…. Ichi, como me gustaría tener a mi amigo para compartir esto tan importante con él

- Amor – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – ya te dije que…

- Lo se – lo bese fugazmente – estoy segura – junte mi nariz con la suya y le sonreí

- Es que estas tan seria

- Solo son recuerdos amor – le acaricie la mejilla – creo que será mejor que entre antes que salga mi papá a buscarme

- Tienes razón

Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y me beso, los besos con Kaien eran lo mejor de mi mundo, él era lo mejor, estaba completamente segura de mi decisión, quería que fuera el primero, en cuanto su lengua profundizo el beso un calor ya conocido recorrió mi cuerpo, sin pensarlo dirigí mi mano a su entrepierna mientras el masajeaba mis senos, era una sensación demasiado excitante y rica, su erección estaba comenzando a levantarse y me daba algo de pena y rabia saber que lo dejaría así, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para nada mas, cuando sus manos comenzaron a querer sacar mi vestido se separo lentamente de mi.

- Lo que me haces – estaba totalmente agitado

- ¿Yo? – Le sonreí - ¿Y tu?

- Los dos – reímos juntos

- Bueno – le acaricie el rostro – pronto – lo bese en los labios y abrí la puerta – te amo

- Yo también mi princesa

Salí del auto y entre a mi casa, demasiadas emociones para un día, mañana por fin me entregaría al amor de mi vida.

OoooOoooOoooO

Tengan paciencia que la historia si es Ichiruki… :D

Les gusto?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia POV**

Los primeros rayos del tenue sol del Karakura se colaron por mis delgadas cortinas, pareciera que me daban la bienvenida a lo que seria un gran día, quizás el mejor día de mis 16 años, hoy me entregaría al amor de mi vida, y lo mejor de todo es que sé que es la decisión correcta.

Me refregué los ojos, respire hondo y me salí de la cama, todos los sábados mi papá y mi mamá visitaban a mis abuelos y hacían las compras, Charly trabajaba mucho, no por nada era el jefe de la policía de Karakura y mi mamá, bueno, Renné es caso aparte, ella no puede hacer casi nada sin Charly, o sea de poder puede, pero nunca quiere.

Bueno, como todo sábado por la mañana la casa era entera mía, ¿Mañana?, creo que me confundí, en cuanto mire el reloj que colgaba en mi cuarto me di cuenta que ya era medio dio, eso significaba que mis padres estaban por volver, rápidamente me vestí con lo primero que encontré, ya después de almorzar me arreglaría mi Gran Cita de esta noche.

El resto de la mañana y principio de la tarde fue de lo mas normal, nada digno de mencionar, quizás solo una cosa, mi novio no me había llamado ni una sola vez, ¿será que se arrepintió de lo de esta noche?, aleje lo mas rápido posible esas ideas de mi cabeza y comencé a arreglarme, tenia dos horas antes de la hora en que quedo en pasar por mi Kaien.

Entre en la ducha y deje que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo y destensara mis típicos nudos del cuello, me depile con mucha precisión, y volví a repetir por si acaso, me lave con mucho cuidado mi cabello, asegurándome de dejar ese aroma que tanto ama mi novio, cuando ya estaba lista, corte el agua y me envolví en mi toalla, al llegar a mi cuarto comencé con mi secesión de cremas corporales, las adecuadas para cada área, la parte mas fácil fue la de la ropa interior, hace una semana que había comprado el conjunto, iba pasando por una tienda cuando lo vi, en seguida me recordó a Kaien, el siempre decía que el rojo era el color que mejor me quedaba, así que compre unas bragas con un corpiño muy provocadores del tono rojo pasión mas fuerte que había. Para no desentonar la ropa interior elegí un sencillo vestido rojo, como ya dije antes, aunque me encanta verme bien, no exagero con la ropa, el vestido me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, con un poco de pliegues, sin pabilos y el escote en forma de corazón, a la cintura se ataba un pequeño lazo de la misma tela para darle forma, la verdad es que me veía bastante bien. Esta vez decidí amarrar mi cabello con unas horquillas dejando algunos mechones sueltos, solo para darle forma a mi rostro, me maquille tenuemente pero con cuidado y en cuanto a los zapatos, elegí unas puntillas del mismo color del vestido, ya estaba casi lista cuando mi madre llamo a mi puerta.

- Rukia – asomo la cabeza por la puerta – ya llego Kaien – su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa cuando me vio

- Ya voy mamá – agarre un sencillo colgante, imitación de perlas y lo puse en mi desnudo cuello, hacia perfecto juego con los aros de perla – bajo enseguida – le volví a repetir para que bajara, pero seguía ahí, de hecho abrió por completo la puerta y entró - ¿Pasa algo mamá? – ya estaba lista así que dirigí toda mi atención a ella

- Hija – pareciera que pronto iba a llorar, pude ver como sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas… o no… se dio cuenta… se dio cuenta que me entregaría a Kaien, ¿Y si no me deja salir? ¿Qué hago?... negarlo, siempre es mejor negarlo todo, no, la verdad por delante, después de todo no es nada malo.

- Mamá – puse mi mejor sonrisa de relajo – ya es tarde… Kaien…

- Lo se – me sonrió – es buen chico – se me acerco y tomó mis manos – cuídate ¿si? – tomó mi atónito rostro y me beso ambas mejillas – estas hermosa hija… disfruta mucho – una sonrisa picara cruzo su materno rostro y me dio la confianza que me faltaba, mi madre sabia que le entregaría mi virginidad a mi novio y me apoyaba

- Gracias – le sonreí sinceramente esta vez – ahora si me voy – la bese en la mejilla y salí del cuarto

Cuando llegue a la sala vi algo que me desconcertó un poco, Kaien, mi novio dos años mayor que yo, estaba sentado en el sofá, erguido totalmente y como sus manos juntas y apretadas, clara señal de que se estaba muriendo de nervios, creo que hasta yo estaba mas relajada.

- Amor – me acerque a él y solo cuando le hable notó mi presencia – lista – le sonreí cerca de su rostro, no lo deje reaccionar y junte nuestros labios en un casto beso

- Amor – me miro y sonrió – estas hermosísima mi Rukia… bellísima – se levanto del sofá y tomo mi mano dándome una vueltita

- Bueno, bueno… ya fue mucho ¿No? – entraron a la sala mi padre con mi madre abrazados

- Si Charly… pero no puede negar lo hermosa que se ve tu hija – Kaien debe de ser el único que no teme que mi padre cargue una pistola siempre con él

- Ya… - corto el tema mi papá y se paso la mano por el cuello – no quiero… bueno – me miro – estas hermosa hija – miro a mi novio – y tú – lo apunto con un dedo – cuídala mucho y tráela sana y salva a casa – después le sonrió, mi padre quería mucho a mi novio, sobre todo porque no trataba de congraciarse siempre con él como la mayoría del pueblo

- Como siempre Charly – tomo firmemente mi mano – familia – les sonrió a mis padres – nos retiramos

- Adiós – alcancé a decir antes de ser arrastrada por mi novio

- Tranquila amor – me sonrió Kaien cuando ya estábamos adentro del auto, yo no pude mas y solté una sonora risa - ¿Qué? – me miro con esos ojitos de nenito que tanto amo y deje de reír

- Kaien… me dices que este tranquila cuando eres tú el que no esta tranquilo… si no estas seguro… - repetí las palabras que tanto me dijo él

- ¡NO! – soltó de golpe – claro que estoy seguro… pero es que es diferente

- ¿Diferente como?

- Diferente – se levanto de hombros y suspiro – cuando yo lo he hecho – apenas y escuche lo ultimo, lo dijo muy bajito – bueno… no me interesaba mucho las chicas… pero tú…

- Soy diferente – le complete la oración

- Exacto – me sonrió y tomo mi mano – y te amo – dirigió mi palma a su boca y la besó – por eso… tengo miedo de no ser bueno… o sea de no cuidarte

- ¿Me amas?

- ¿Y tu me escuchas? – encare una ceja y se sonrió – te lo acabo de decir y te lo digo siempre… te amo Rukia… te amo mas que a nada

- Entonces tranquilo – puse mi mano libre en su rodilla para que se relajara – me cuidaras… lo se

- Gracias

- Kaien… a todo esto – baje un poco la mirada - ¿Por qué no me llamaste en todo el día?... no quiero ser una novia controladora ni nada pero se me hizo raro – no pude evitar sonrojarme por lo que acaba de preguntar

- Tranquila – rió y paro el auto en una especie de bosque – ahora vas a saber porque no te pude llamar

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaien POV**

Estaba de verdad muy nervioso, ni siquiera en mi primera vez me sudaron tanto las manos, debe de haber sido por todo el alcohol que tenia en mi sistema en ese momento, pero ahora no iba a ser así, iba a estar lucido para darle lo mejor a la mejor. Me baje del auto y como me enseño mi madre le abrí la puerta a mi novia, la tome fuerte de la mano y nos dirigí a la pequeña cabaña, esta cabaña era de mi familia, la usábamos cuando acampábamos o cazábamos en el bosque, creí que seria mejor un lugar familiar donde nadie nos interrumpiría, llegamos a la entrada y pude ver la sorpresa en el rostro de mi Rukia al recorrer el lugar.

Por eso no la había podido llamar, me había pasado toda la tarde decorando y haciendo mas acogedor el lugar, quería que todo fuera perfecto para mi niña, prendí temprano la chimenea para que estuviera calido, el frío del bosque era muy duro y lo que menos quería es que Rukia se congelara, aunque eso no iba a pasar, puse velas aromáticas en los lugares esenciales, algunas flores para hacer mas acogedor el lugar, en el cuarto cambie toda la ropa de cama y también amenicé un poco el lugar, la cena que estaba sobre la mesa al lado de la chimenea la había encargado y traído antes de pasar por Rukia, no necesitaba calentarse así que estaba todo en su lugar.

- Kaien – me soltó la mano y siguió mirando el lugar – es… precioso… ¿Lo hiciste tu? – me miro con sus ojitos al borde del llanto

- Si amor – la tome de la cintura y la apegue a mi cuerpo, no me pude contener y la bese – quiero que todo sea perfecto para ti

- ¿Cocinaste? – vio la comida y me miro sorprendida

- No… no puedo ser perfecto en todo – me reí – la encargué

- ¿Hay que calentarla?

- No… se come fría – un mechón rebelde le había caído por el rostro así que lo acomode detrás de su oreja

- Que bueno

No supe mas, su boca estaba sobre la mía pidiendo permiso para que se lengua entrada a jugar con la mía, me dejé llevar por el momento y la apegue mas a mi, en cuanto sentí su bien formado cuerpo junto al mío, mi erección comenzó a crecer y ella lo noto cuado se refregó en ella, eso me volvió loco y la alce para que enrollara sus piernas en mi cintura, así nos dirigí al cuarto, solo la solté cuando tuve la cama frente a mi, la deje suavemente en ella y por fuerza mayor tuvimos que romper el beso.

La mire por unos segundos y pensé con claridad, esta seria su primer vez, tenia que hacer que estuviera muy mojada antes de penetrarla, así quizás le dolería menos, me puse sobre ella, y cuando pensó que la iba a besar en sus carnosos labios, desvié los míos y los dirigí a su cuello, comencé a bajar hasta el nacimiento de sus bien formados pechos, el escote del vestido era perfecto para mi labor, sin mucho esfuerzo le baje el vestido para encontrarme con una delicia en rojo, el encaje de su corpiño dejaba ver muy claramente la dureza de sus pezones, sin dudarlos solté el broche que los sostenía por delante y me devoré su seno izquierdo, para no crear una preferencia, con mis ágiles dedos empecé a estimular el otro, los gemidos de mi niña me encendieron aun mas, ya mis pantalones no iban a aguantar mi erección, cuando Rukia arqueo su espalda para darme mejor acceso, cambie de seno para emparejarle un poco el placer.

- Kaien… me en..can..ta.. – le vi el rostro y tenia los ojos blancos de placer

Deje sus pechos para terminar de bajar su vestido, se lo quite con tranquilidad y cuidado, cuando llegue a sus pies la despoje de sus tacones también, la quería desnuda por completo, ya solo le quedaban las sexys bragas que delataban su gran excitación.

- Kaien… mu..cha ro.. pa – como pudo se incorporo y se puso sobre mi

Con dedos muy seguros comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, el tenerla desnuda y sentada a horcanjas sobre mi, no estaba ayudando a mi autocontrol, mi erección iba en muy mal camino y ella lo noto, guió sus manos hasta mi pantalón y lo desabrocho rápidamente, cuando ya estuve libre de mi tortura, comenzó a frotarse sobre _él_ solo nos separaba su delgada ropa interior, no puede mas y nos voltee, esto era sobre ella no sobre mi.

- ¿Qué.. no te gusto? – parecía contrariada

- Amor… si seguías así se iba a romper las bragas para entrar en ti de golpe y no es lo que quiero… quiero que disfrutes – le sonreí para darle confianza

Sin mas empecé un nuevo camino de besos desde su cuello hasta la gloria, llegué a sus bragas y las saque con cuidado, aunque prácticamente estaba estilando, aun así quería que alcanzara un orgasmo antes de entrar en ella, la bese por los alrededores y al oírla gemir y suplicar no aguante mas y la devore, era el mejor manjar, nunca le había hecho esto a nadie, pero eran cosas nuevas las que quería compartir con mi niña.

- Kaien… mas… o si… sigue…dale…

Al verla retorciéndose de placer quise darle mas así que dos de mis dedos acompañaron a mi lengua en el trabajo de darle placar, mientras estimulaba su clítoris con mi lengua, agregue otro dedo a su sexo, ahora tres de mis dedos mas largos la penetraban, quise que fuera mi miembro el que estuviera ahí, estar dentro de ella era el mejor placer del mundo.

- Ohhhhhh… yaaaaaaa… casi… siiiiiiii….. dale…. Mas fuerte Kaien….

- Vamos Rukia – la mire y hable como pude – córrete bebé… córrete para mi… quiero probarte

Sentí como sus paredes se tensaban así que aumente al máximo el ritmo de mis dedos y mi lengua, justo cuando grito mi nombre, me deleite con el manjar de su orgasmo, su sabor no tenia comparación con nada del mundo.

- Ohhh Kaien… eso fue – se puso sus manos sobre su rostro – genial… fue…

- Amor… - me acerque hasta su boca – eres deliciosa – pase mi lengua por mis labios para saborearla mejor, pero lo que hizo me sorprendió, me acerco y me beso con furor y urgencia

- Tienes razón… es rico – ahora ella paso su lengua por sus labios – pero quiero conocer tu sabor – se iba a poner sobre mi pero la detuve

- Después… ahora solo disfruta

Volví a atrapar sus labios con los míos, mientras me acomodaba en ella empecé a frotar mi pene en su entrada, sentí su humedad así que ya estaba listo para adentrarme en ella cuando recordé lo mas importante, el condón, me separe del beso y tome el que había dejado sobre la mesa en la tarde, estaba abriéndolo cuando mi niña me lo quito.

- Déjame a mi – lo abrió de una y se incorporo a horcanjas sobre mi, se agacho para dejar su boca a la altura de mi muy erecto pene, sus ojos negros de placer su cruzaron con los míos mientras sacaba su lengua y me lamia desde la base hasta la punta, para finalizas con un tierno beso en ella.

- ¡Mierda! – tuve que aguantarme las ganas de pedirle mas cuando vio mi reacción rápidamente puso el condón y se volvió a mi

- Listo – me sonrió y beso la mejilla

- Eres mala mi niña…

La tome firmemente de las caderas y la volví a poner bajo mi cuerpo, le tomé el rostro con ambas manos, nuestros ojos se conectaron de una manera simplemente magnifica, la bese esta vez con mucho amor, lentamente comencé a adéntrame en ella, no le solté la boca por nada del mundo, cuando rompí su delicada tela me separe del beso para verla mejor, me quede quieto adentro esperando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a mi miembro.

- Amor… ¿Estas bien? – mi voz era entrecortada por la estreches de su sexo

- Si… eres tan grande… o dios… muévete – levantó las caderas para demostrarme lo que quería

- No necesitas pedirlo dos veces

Comencé con los movimientos siguiendo todas las ordenes que salían de los labios de mi niña, si me pedía mas le daba mas y si me pedía mas fuerte se lo daba mas fuerte.

- Ohhh… esto…. Es… genial…. Si… sigue… amor

- Te amo Rukia – seguí moviéndome con mayor rapidez

- Dale Kaien… ya casi… acabo… vente… conmigo… amor…

- Si… ya… voy… o dios… estas tan estrecha… dios Rukia…

- Y tu… tan… grande… ohhh… amor… sigue…. Casi….

No pudimos continuar porque el orgasmo nos sorprendió al mismo tiempo, con la culminación de nuestros nombres llegamos al placer máximo, el clímax del acto, el mejor orgasmo, no me quise salir de ella enseguida, necesitaba sentirla mas.

- Ohhh mi niña… fue genial – la sostuve abrazada y con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombros

- Amor – se separo de su hombro y me miro a los ojos – creo que ya no soy una niña

- Siempre – la bese en los labios – siempre serás Mi niña… Te amo Rukia

- Te amo Kaien, ¿sabes lo que dicen? – yo solo negué – que la practica hace al maestro… ¿Estas listo para una segunda ronda?

- No lo se… - presione mi pene que aun estaba dentro de ella para que viera como comenzaba a levantarse nuevamente - ¿Qué dices tu?

- Que esta vez – levanto las caderas para sentirme mejor – me toca a mí arriba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia POV**

No podía pensar en una mejor primera vez, Kaien había sido todo un caballero y a la vez una fiera, me había dado amor y placer al mismo tiempo, claro que me dolió, pero por la forma en que me trato mi novio creo que fue mucho menos de lo que se suponía que tenia que doler.

Ya eran casi las 5 de la mañana y aun no podía conciliar el sueño, después de haberlo hecho tres veces seguidas debería de estar agotada pero creo que la emoción es mas grande que el cansancio, ya me había imaginado que Kaien debía ser una bestia en la cama, pero lo que me hizo sentir me deja sin palabras, si mañana puedo caminar será un verdadero milagro.

No se si es por estar con Kaien rodeando mi cintura, con nuestros cuerpos desnudos y destilando olor a sexo, o que pero me vinieron recuerdos desde hace mucho tiempo.

.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Dale Ichi… dime que es una broma – las lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos ya no soportaron la presión y se dejaron salir_

_- No puedo Rukia – el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos que llego hasta mis huesos – a mi papá lo trasladaron y tenemos que mudarnos – bajo la cabeza y no pude ver la expresión de su rostro_

_- Pero… ¿Qué hace tu papá?... ¿Por qué nunca me hablas de tu familia… ni de ti? – ya muchas veces me había preguntado eso y mucho mas, pero la sola compañía de Ichi me bastaba para dejar atrás cualquier duda_

_- Es mejor así… además – levanto la mirada y pude ver como sus ojos estaban completamente inundadas de lagrimas que amenazan con salir – ya no importa – quiso sonreír pero fue un intento fallido_

_- Es que… - me deje caer en la banca, nuestra banca, en nuestro parque – no entiendo – levante mi mirada pero ver como se agachaba hasta quedar a mi altura_

_- Estarás bien – inesperadamente toco mi mejilla y fue como si mil mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago. Esta era la primera vez que sentía algo por alguien que no fuera Kaien – además… creo que ahora si que lograras conquistar a tu príncipe – seque la rebelde lagrima que callo por mi rostro y se acerco a besarme ambos ojos – no llores mi princesa – en cuanto me miro me volví a perder en su mirada_

_- Quédate_

_- No… es imposible_

_Cuando ya pensé que todo estaba dicho, paso lo mas bello que jamás había imaginado, sus labios se acercaron hasta los míos, dándome mi primer beso, en cuento toque sus calidos labios supe que Ichi podría llegar a ser algo mas, que quizás Kaien no era el único, pensé en responderle el beso pero cuando entreabrí mi boca, él se separo de mi y se fue, no pude reaccionar, no pude hacer nada, esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mi Ichi. Pero en ese segundo me prometí algo, si lo volvía a ver, lo volvería a besar y descubriría lo que sentía por él._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Todos los recuerdos de la ultima vez que vi a Ichi y la duda de lo que pudo ser, lo que pudo ser si él se hubiera quedado, todo eso me invadió en un profundo vacío, vacío en ese lugar que ocupo alguna vez ese ángel de ojos Masakiralda.

- ¿Lista? – solo cuando sentí dos dedos que trepaban por mi vientre es que reaccione

- ¿De nuevo? – lo mire volviendo a la realidad y con una gran sonrisa

- Amor – se acerco y beso la punta de la nariz – son las 7 de la mañana… debemos irnos – se rió al darse cuenta de lo perdida que estaba

- Es tarde – me senté en la cama dejando caer la fina sabana que cubría mi desnudo cuerpo

- Pero hay tiempo – me volvió a recostar poniéndose sobre mi

- Oh dios – sentir su duro miembro rozando mi entrada era la mejor sensación para excitarme – eres tan grande – levante mis caderas para demostrarle lo que quería

- Ohhhhh – entro en mi, esta vez de golpe, mucho mas salvaje y me encanto, me encendió a mil – y tu tan estrecha…. O amor… estas tan mojada y estrecha – siguió embistiéndome esta vez mas rápido

- Si…. Ohhhhh

Hacer el amor con Kaien sacaba lo mas pervertido de mi, nunca pensé en el lenguaje de cama que se usa pero salía tan natural, como todo esto.

Esta disfrutando como su largo e hinchado miembro entraba y salia de mi, pero quería mas, necesitaba sentirlo hasta el fondo y al parecer él me entendió, levanto de una sola vez mis piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros, desde ahí alcanzo un ángulo que me hizo correrme enseguida, pero a él le faltaba.

- OHHHHHHHH Kaienmmmm – fue un orgasmo genial pero seguía, sabia que tendría pronto otro orgasmo

- Si amor… grita mi nombre

Con su ágil y muy entrenada boca empezó a devorar mis erectos pezones proporcionándome mas placer aun

- Ya… cerca…. De nuevo….

- Si…. También.. OHHH Rukiaaaaaaaaa

- Kaienmmmm

Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas pero aun así lográbamos hablar

- Eres genial amor – aun estaba sobre mi pero ya había bajado mis piernas

- ¿De verdad te gusto? – no podía evitar cuestionarme si lo había hecho bien, después de todo él ya tenia experiencia

- Me encanto… ¿pero sabes que es lo que mas me gusta? – comenzó a acariciar mi sudada frente y a repartir besos por mi rostro, yo solo negué esperando su respuesta – que grites – sonreí ante eso – pero no solo que grites… sino que grites mi nombre

- Es que eres el único… lo sabes – me levante un poco y alcance sus labios

- El único… me encanta… y a ti… ¿Te gusto? – como todo hombre, se que tiene el ego alto así que quise jugar un poco

- Ehhh – puse mi mejor cara de duda – estuvo bien – solté por fin

- ¿Solo bien? – se quiso ver enojado pero sabia que solo estaba bromeando

- Ehhhh

- Bueno… voy a tener que hacerte cambiar de idea – Y aquí vamos otra ves… definitivamente no iba a volver a caminar

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo POV**

Sabia donde andaba mi hermano, sabia lo que estaba haciendo, y lo pero de todo es que sabia con quien lo estaba haciendo, pero ya lo había decidido, no seguiría llorando, voy a tomar las riendas de mi destino y voy a pelear por lo que quiero, voy a pelear por Rukia.

Lo que no sabia era como, ya nos habíamos conocido, habíamos sido los mejores amigos, ella pensó que me fui, pero lo único que hice fue hacerme invisible para ella, además ahora sabe que Kaien tiene un hermano, esto de verdad que estaba complicado.

¿Cómo me presentaría delante de ella?

¿Como Ichi el amigo que nunca se fue pero que ella dejo de ver?, me preguntaría el porque de todo y quizás no me volvería a hablar, se que sufrió mucho cuando _"me fui"_, lo vi.

¿Quizás como un nuevo compañero?, tendría que cambiar un poco mi look, pero no, no podría mentirle.

¿Cómo el hermano de Kaien?, mas difícil aun

De verdad que estaba perdido, creo que será una combinación de todas mis alternativas, de poco a poco pero desencadenando en la verdad, conozco a Rukia y se que odia la mentira mas que a nada en el mundo.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no sentí la puerta abrirse hasta que vi a mi hermano, estaba entrando a la sala con una sonrisa que ni lo peor de mundo borraría, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor que el olor que traía, ese olor a fresas y fresias mezclado con sexo.

- Kaien – lo llame, se volteo a verme pero parecía que no era conciente de su alrededor

- Ichi – sonrió enormemente y corrió hacia donde estaba, se tiro al lado mío en el sofá - ¿Cómo estas hermanito? – me palmeo la rodilla

- Bien…ehh yo – no podía concentrarme, la imagen de Kaien metiéndoselo a Rukia mientras ella gritaba de placer y pedía por mas, me estaba matando, no se si podré con todo esto

- Dale Ichi… ¿Estas bien? – se puso un poco serio, debió notar como los colores se me iban del rostro

- Siii – le sonreí forzadamente y el me quedo mirando

- ¿Sabes?... hay algo que no entiendo – me miraba como examinándome

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Por qué usas estos lentes? – me saco los lentes que ya me había acostumbrado a llevar

- No se – me encogí de hombros

La verdad es que no los necesitaba, pero después de que le dije a Rukia que me iba, tenia que desaparecer, para eso deje crecer mi cabello y me compre lentes sin aumento, eran enormes, pero me daban el aspecto del típico nerd, sabia que así nadie me notaria en el colegio, y después de que pedí que los profesores dejar de nombrar mi apellido, todo resulto bien… pero ya era hora… era hora de que Ichigo Kurosaki volviera.

Me levante de golpe dejando a Kaien algo confundido

- ¿A donde vas hermanito?

- A cortarme el cabello – no dije nada más y me di vuelta

- Ya era hora – alcance a escuchar antes de salir de la casa

Me subí a mi Nissan GT-R, dios, como amo este auto y casi ni lo manejo, mi plan de no llamar la atención incluía no llevar mi Nissan GT-R al colegio. Conduje hasta el centro comercial, necesitaba algo de ropa nueva y un nuevo corte de cabello, como lo tenia ahora lo odiaba, pero resultaba, en cuanto entre a la peluquería me entró un poco de duda, era todo o nada, y yo elegí todo.

El peluquero se fascinó por mi cabello, me dijo que el color bronce que tenia no era común y que era diferente e indomable, buena combinación, me lo corto para darme un look desordenado y rebelde, de acuerdo con el color, en cuento mi vi en el espejo, vi lo quería, un cambio, alguien distinto al nerd que me había vuelto.

Para seguir con mi recorrido fui hasta la tienda de ropa donde compraba mi hermano, cuando entre comprobé lo que buscaba.

- Hola guapo… ¿necesitas ayuda? – una vendedora con la peor pinta de zorra se me acerco y prácticamente me froto sus operados pechos en mi cuerpo

- Ehh si – tome aire, no esta acostumbrado al coqueteo, aunque ella era bastante vulgar, quise probar si lograba sacar algo de mis "encantos" - ¿Qué me recomiendas? – quise coquetear, pero me salio pésimo, o por lo menos eso pensé

- Bueno… depende de lo que busques – y volvió a refregarme sus pechos

Las compras no resultaron de lo mejor, si compre lo que necesitaba, pero la vendedora casi me violó en el probador, por lo menos mi nuevo yo, estaba funcionando.

Ahora solo me quedaba esperar a mañana para ver a Rukia y rezar para que todo resultara, aun no sabia como hacerlo pero algo me decía que todo saldría bien, tenia que salir bien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Rukia POV**

Aun no caía, estaba viviendo los mejores días de mi vida, pero como todo sueño, tiene que acabar, el maldito pero a la vez hermoso sonido de mi banda favorita me despertó de mi preciado sueño, un nuevo lunes comenzaba y con eso otra semana del infierno, cada vez veía menos a mi novio entre semanas y las clases cada vez se me estaban haciendo mas agotadoras, creo que eso es lo que pasa cuando se va creciendo, por mi dejaría el colegio ahora mismo, es que hay materia que no se ni porque tengo que tomar, como educación física o la siempre inservible biología, y para darle un toque a mi lunes, tenia que empezar con esa, biología… bua.

Con la mayor lata del mundo me arrastre hasta el baño, esperé que se calentara el agua y me metí bajo el chorro para relajar mis tensos músculos agarrotados por el sueño, cuando salí empecé con mi rutina, cremas para cada parte del cuerpo, vestimenta adecuada, cómoda pero bonita, deje mis rulos sueltos para que se secaran con el tiempo, me maquille un poco y ya esta lista para irme, agarre mi mochila y baje a la cocina, tome una leche del refrigerador, mire por todos lados para ya no había nadie, así que sin despedirme de la soledad, me fui.

Cuando aparque en el colegio, ya estaba casi lleno, faltaban 2 minutos para empezar las clases y yo iba tarde a biología, diosss, ese profesor me odia, estoy segura que tiene algo con los populares pero sobre todo con las porristas, la forma en que me mira me pone nerviosa, seguramente alguna porrista lo rechazo cuando era joven, es que con esa cara cualquier, y por personalidad no se queda, es mas agrio que el limón, y como mi suerte es grande, ¿Quién paga los platos rotos por su infelicidad? Yo, obvio.

Abrí la puerta y el muy amargado ya estaba en su escritorio, ¡rayos!.

- Tarde Kuchiki… como siempre – ni siquiera levanto la vista el muy maldito, estoy a un pelito de rayarle su hermosa chatarra que maneja, pero creo que le daría lo mismo y yo perdería tiempo.

- Lo siento… pero aun no tocan el timbre – verifique afuera del aula y era cierto

- Mala suerte – levanto la vista y me sonrió como loco – la clase empieza cuando llego yo

- ¿Y si usted llega una hora antes tengo que llegar una hora antes? – sabia que me la estaba jugando con esta, pero ya me estaba sacando de quicios

- Kuchiki… - se levantó con toda la intención de ¿golpearme?... no creo, pero algo parecido, menos mal que justo se abrió la puerta.

No era un hombre, no era un joven… era un adonis, diosssss, jamás vi semejante espécimen del genero masculino en mi vida, era perfecto, la combinación de sus cabellos broncíneos con esos ojos verde Masakiralda, hicieron que me mojara sin pensármelo, ¡rayos!, yo tengo novio, y lo amo hasta los huesos, no puedo estar teniendo fantasías con un perfecto desconocido… pero, ¿es nuevo?, seguramente, jamás hubiera pasado por alto tanta perfección.

- Tarde – volvió a repetir el amargado – a su puesto

¿!QUE!?... ¿lo conoce?... definitivamente aquí me perdí de algo.

- Kuchiki – volvió a mirarme el maldito – por su falta de respeto espero un informe sobre toda la mitosis con dibujos hechos a mano para mañana a primera hora – creo que mi mandíbula se me desencajo por la sorpresa

- Pero…

- Nada de peros… pero como soy tan buen profesor, le voy a dar la oportunidad de que algunos de sus compañeros se ofrezca a ayudarla – ¡excelente!, mas de algún baboso sabelotodo me ayudaría solo por estar bien conmigo o con mi novio – pero, la nota será para los dos, si esta malo, los repruebo a los dos

- Pero….

- ¿Alguien? – miré a la clases y nadie levantaba la mano, lógico

- No importa… lo hago sola – no iba a dejar que este infeliz me viera mal, iba a tener su trabajo aunque me desvelara

- Yo me ofrezco – la voz de un ángel sonó en el salón de clases

- Señor Cu… - movió la cabeza deteniendo en su nombre ¿Por qué? - ¿esta seguro? – mil veces maldito, creo que de tanto maldecir hoy me iba a tener que lavar la boca con jabón, pero lo maldeciría por mucho más tiempo

- Segurísimo – me gire a ver a mi dios y me perdí en la sonrisa torcida mas hermosa y sexi que jamás vi

¿Qué mierda me esta pasando?, tengo un novio al que amo, adoro, con el siempre soñé, ¿Y por que mierda este adonis me hace sentir así?, creo que necesito urgente una sesión se sexo con mi Kaien para sacarme cualquier idea de mi cabeza.

- Bueno… es su problema… mañana a primera hora – volvió a repetir

La clase paso normal, el profesor tratando de humillarme a mi y al resto de los populares de la clase, cuando por fin, gracias al cielo, tocaron el timbre, me puse a guardar mis cosas hasta que sentí una mano apoyada en mi hombro.

- ¿Qué…? – me volteé para encontrarme con el invasor de mi fantasías

- Hola – me volvió a sonreír y casi sentí que un lago crecía en mi parte baja - ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – como para no acordarme

- Si… - le sonreí mientras terminaba de guardar mis cosas, iba a ser mejor salir de ahí cuanto antes – gracias… pero no quiero meterte en problemas, eres nuevo y…

- ¿Nuevo? – frunció el ceño bastante confundido

- Sip… ¿No eres nuevo? – le pregunte mientras ponía mi mochila sobre mi hombro

- Ehhh si… - se revolvió el pelo y volvieron esas malditas e infieles fantasías

- Bueno… mejor me voy – trate de pasar por su lado pero me dio vuelta tomándome del brazo, el solo tacto casi me provocó un orgasmo, definitivamente mi mamá tenia razón, una vez que tienes sexo después te vas por un tubo, creo que parezco hombre, lo único que pienso es en sexo, sexo con este adonis, montarlo tan duro que su enorme pene me llegue hasta la garganta ¡BASTA!... salir de aquí…. ¡YA!

- ¿Pero y como nos ponemos de acuerdo?

- Nos juntamos a la salida en la biblioteca… adiós

No le di tiempo de responder y era mejor, seguir pensando o estando con él me iba a llevar a la locura, ahora lo que necesito es encontrar a mi novio y que me de un orgasmo para alejar estos pensamientos de mi muy sucia y pervertida mente.

.

.

**Ichigo POV**

¿Podía todo salir mejor?, Rukia pensaba que era nuevo, no me reconoció y mas encima iba a pasar la tarde con ella, no puedo negar que me sentía el peor hermano sobre la faz de la tierra, pero todo esto me excitaba mas, y se que a mi ángel también, casi pude oler su excitación cuando la toque, ahora tenia que jugar mis mejores cartas a la salida, lo mas probable es que tuviera solo esta oportunidad para seducirla antes de que se enterara de que soy Ichi o el hermano de su novio.

El resto del día paso demasiado lento para mi gusto, no la volví a ver, en el almuerzo espere encontrármela pero no fue, seguramente estaba con mi hermano, ¡Dios!, esto no esta bien, pero se que es lo que quiero, me la voy a jugar de todas formas. Antes de ir hacia la biblioteca pase por el baño para mojarme el rostro y bajar un poco la calentura que me viene solo con pensar en Rukia, además, así daba tiempo para que se desocupara un poco el colegio.

Iba camino a la biblioteca cuando escuche algo muy interesante.

- Rukia… dale… solo hoy tengo la tarde libre – le rogaba mi hermano

- Kaien…amor – se agarro de su cuello – no puedo… porfis… entiéndeme…. Sabes como es el profesor de biología y no quiero reprobar su ramo, no quiero darle motivos

- Voy a tener que hablar con él – se rostro serio demostraba que lo decía de verdad

- No amor – le beso a penas los labios – es mejor así

- Bueno… cuando llegue me llamas y quizás podamos tener un poco de acción telefónica ya que no pudimos a la hora de almuerzo – le sonrió coqueto y yo me di cuenta de algo

Demasiada información para mi, aunque…. Puede que no tanto…. Rukia no estuvo con él y no lo va a ver…. Si la dejo con ganas no va a tener con quien descargarse y quizás, solo quizás, la pueda ayudar… ¿De donde mierda salen todos estos mafiosos pensamientos?... de vivir toda la vida con Kaien por supuesto.

No quise seguir escuchando y me di media vuelta para seguir con mi camino a la biblioteca, llegue y tome el lugar mas apartado, algo me quedo del incidente en la tienda de ropa, espero que ahora que si lo necesito salga bien. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el exquisito aroma de las frecias con las fresas invadieron el ambiente, mi ángel había llegado.

- Hola – dejo su mochila en la mesa y tomo asiento – siento llegar tarde…

- No hay problema – le sonreí tratando de ser sexi – recién llegue… ¿empezamos?

- Claro – saco un cuaderno y un lápiz - ¿Eres bueno para el dibujo?

- Si… creo que salvo… - me encogí de hombros, creo que no era de lo mejor, pero tampoco apestaba

- Que bueno – su sonrisa de alivio hizo que mi miembro comenzara a removerse en mis pantalones – porque yo soy pésima

- Entonces – me removí incomodo en mi lugar – empecemos

- Dale

La tensión sexual que había alrededor de nosotros se podría cortar con un cuchillo, las miradas que nos dábamos estaban cargadas de deseo e insinuaciones que ninguno que se atrevía a tomar, tomar la iniciativa, ese era el problema, llene mis pulmones de valentía y justo cuando me disponía a hacer algo, Rukia se levanto, era ahora o nunca, tenia la fuerza que estaba buscando, la seguí por entre los estantes y la vi ojeando un libro, me acerque y cuando vi que clase de libro era casi me corro en ese momento.

- ¿Kama Sutra? – le pregunte exhalando todo mi aroma en su oído, el tener su espalda a un centímetro de mi frente era lo mejor, solo un paso y la podría sentir

- Estaba curioseando – cerro el libro de golpe y cuando se levanto en puntillas para dejarlo no me pude resistir mas y la tome por la cintura, el estremecimiento que sentí de ella me dio pie para seguir

- ¿Curiosidad en que? – la mantuve sin dejar ni un milímetro entre nuestros cuerpos, mi miembro ya esta totalmente erguido

- En las posiciones – yo pensé que no me iba a aguantar cuando su hermoso y bien formado trasero se refregó con mi erecto pene

- Ummmm – gemí en su oído – exactamente… - busque mi voz – ¿en que posiciones?

- No se – se volvió a refregar, ya no aguantaba tenia que hacer algo mas con ella – en todas – se dio vuelta y quedamos frente a frente

- Son muchas – ahora eran nuestros labios los que estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia – pero no te preocupes – me removí para que volviera a sentir mi miembro ya listo – tengo tiempo.

No le di oportunidad para nada, o quizás fue ella, no lo se, pero lo próximo de lo que fui conciente era de su lengua jugando con la mía, no hubo previa ni besos en los labios, fuimos directo a la lengua del otro, cuando la respiración se estaba dificultando, aproveché un poco el momento y pase mis manos por debajo de su redondo trasero y apegue su sexo al mió para que sintiera como ella me ponía, nos restregamos mientras seguíamos danzando en la boca del otro, la respiración ya era muy dificultosa, y con el dolor de mi alma nos tuvimos que alejar, pero yo no quise despegarme de ella, así que baje mis hinchados y mojados labios a su cuello, los gemidos de placer que salían de su experta boca me estaban encendiendo mas así que con mis manos seguí guiado su trasero para restregar nuestros ansiosos sexos, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control y yo quería tocar mas, no espere tanto años para ponerme tímido ahora, tengo a la mujer que amo, a la que siempre he amado en mis brazos y no la voy a dejar ir, no de nuevo. Volví mi boca a la suya y cuando la danza de nuestras ansiosas lenguas volvía a tomar ritmo ella se separo bruscamente de mi cuerpo, los ojos con los que me miro me desconcertaron, no supe leerla.

- ¿Ichi? – fue lo único que salio de sus labios, me había reconocido


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Rukia POV**

No se en que mierda estaba pensando, lo mas probable es que en nada, era él, Ichi, sin tener tiempo para remordimientos que luego igual vendrían, volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos, pero esta vez fui despacio, como la primera vez, ninguno profundizo el beso, fue tierno e infantil como hace años, mientras sus calidos labios se movían al compás con los míos, los recuerdos volvieron a inundarme.

_**Flas Back**_

_- Déjame por favor – ya estaba acostumbrada a que los niños más grandes me molestaras y me quitaran mi almuerzo_

_- ¿Qué pasa nenita? ¿Te vas poner llorar? – los dos niños y las dos niñas se pusieron a reír de mi y de cómo se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas_

_- No… - sorbí un poco, no quería parecer más débil de lo que ya era ante ellos_

_- Bueno… veamos que hay acá – los dos niños tomaron mi lonchera de Barbie y comenzaron a sacar la comida que mi mamá con tanto cariño me hacia todas las mañanas y que nunca alcanzaba a comer_

_- Nada bueno – bufo una de las niñas – como siempre_

_- Sabes – llamo mi atención – deberías decirle a tu mamá que se Masakire mas en nuestro almuerzo – yo solo asentí, quería que se fueran y me dejaran_

_- Si quieres mejor comida dile tu "mamita" que te la prepare – era la voz de un ángel, un ángel que venia a salvarme_

_- ¿Y tu quien te crees que eres? – respondió el que tenia mi lonchera en su mano_

_- Su amigo – levante la vista para ver quien era mi ángel y eso era, un ángel, un ángel de cabellos naranja y ojos mieles_

_- No te tengo miedo_

_- No quiero que me tengas miedo – se le acerco sin perder el contacto visual – solo quiero que la dejen tranquila – le quito mi lonchera y los quedo viendo de tal forma que todos se fueron sin decir ninguna palabra mas_

_Yo no quería levantar mi vista, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que darle las gracias._

_- ¿Estas bien? – una mano se extendió frente a mí_

_- Si – le tome la mano – muchas gracias – me seque con mi manga las rebeldes y desobedientes lagrimas que abandonaron mis ojos_

_- Un ángel no debería llorar – en ese momento me regalo la sonrisa mas linda que jamás espere ver despierta_

_- No soy un ángel – tome un pañuelo que me dio_

_- Bueno… ¿pero te gustaría ser mi amiga? – asentí – bueno amiga… te invito a comer mi almuerzo, mamá siempre me manda como para dos_

_- Gracias… Me llamo Rukia – me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla, fue un acto reflejo por salvarme_

_- Ichi – volvió a sonreírme_

_Reímos juntos mientras nos sentábamos en una banca a comer, el día que había empezado como el peor terminó siendo el mejor, había conocido a mi Ichi._

_**Fin Flas Back**_

Era él, no tenia ninguna duda, no quería pensar, pero las preguntas se agolparon de golpe en mi cabeza, solo quería disfrutar de sus labios, de cómo se movían y amoldaban a los míos, pero el remordimiento y la culpa llego, todo, las preguntas, dudas, remordimiento, culpa, todo me cayo como un balde de agua fría.

Sin quererlo me separe de su boca y de su cuerpo, pero solo lo suficiente para que nuestras miradas se compenetrar como lo hacían hace años cuando éramos los mejores amigos, solo con mirarnos bastaba para saber lo que sentía el otro. En sus ojos vi de todo, confusión, cariño, dolor, ¿amor?, necesitábamos hablar, urgente, antes de que nuestros cuerpos volvieran a tomar la decisión por nosotros.

- Ichi – quiso volver a besarme pero puse mis manos en su muy bien formado pecho y lo mantuve lejos – tenemos que hablar

- Me reconociste – se paso la mano por sus rebeldes cabellos como lo hacia antes, ese era otro gesto que amaba de él

- Si – lo tome de la mano y nos dirigí a la mesa, nos sentamos y nos volvimos a mirar - ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?... yo… - las palabras no salían como yo quería – no entiendo – solté por fin

- Te entiendo… créeme que lo siento… pero hay mucho que contar y – pareciera que buscaba en su mente las mejores palabras – créeme… el tiempo lo dirá… es mejor así – suspiro cuando dijo lo ultimo

- Te extrañe – le sonreí

- Yo también te extrañe mi ángel – era el único que me llamaba así, y Dios, también extrañaba eso, me sonroje solo de recordarlo

- También extrañe tu sonrojo… ¿Por qué es esta vez?

- Extrañaba que me llamaras ángel

- No… ángel no…. MI ángel – aclaro mientras sus manos cobraban vida y acariciaban mi rostro

- Bueno – aleje las imágenes candentes que comenzaron a tomar vida en mi mente antes de que me volviera a dejar llevar por ellas – mejor sigamos con esto – le mostré los libros

Ichi era tan inteligente como lo recordaba, en menos de dos horas teníamos todo el trabajo listo, lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa, encerrarme en mi cuarto y pensar en lo perra que fui con mi novio, con Kaien, el solo recordarlo me hacia sentir peor, jamás pensé en tenerlo y cuando lo tuve me di cuenta que era mil veces mejor de lo que nunca imagine, enumerar sus cualidades solo me iba a hacer sentir peor, pero creo que lo que paso con Ichi era solo el termino de algo que quedo inconcluso en el pasado, por eso es mejor terminar lo que se empieza.

El beso de hace mucho no termino, no hablamos nunca mas, no nos vimos nunca mas, era obvio que nuestros cuerpos se iban a reconocer e iban a terminar su trabajo, claro que ahora, con mas hormonas alborotadas fue todo mucho mas… físico, pero fue solo eso, la conclusión de un tema no cerrado, pero como ya esta cerrado, termino ¿o no? ¿Estoy en lo correcto o estoy tratando de justificar lo injustificable?, definitivamente necesito pensar.

- Muchas gracias de verdad – termine de guardar lo ultimo que quedaba en la mesa en mi mochila – no lo hubiera hecho sin ti

- No agradezcas… para eso están los amigos – se puso su mochila al hombros

- Pero de verdad… ese profesor me tiene manía o algo – comenzamos a caminar afuera de la biblioteca

- Se nota – sonrió y las dudas me volvieron a inundar ¿el profesor lo conocía? ¿Pero si recién había vuelto no? - ¿Qué? – me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Es que… es mucho… tengo muchas dudas

- Lo se – bufo por lo bajo – pero de verdad creo que es mejor así… de a poco

- De a poco – repetí

- Bueno… y… - comenzó a ver el estacionamiento donde solo había un Nissan GT-R plateado estacionado - ¿Cómo te vas a ir?

- Caminando – mire al cielo y vi como estaba mas despejado de lo normal – es un buen aire para respirar – tome una bocanada de aire y llene mis pulmones de el

- Si quieres te llevo – se encogió de hombros algo nervioso

- ¿Y en que? – me reí por su comentario, ¿acaso pensaba llevarme en su espalada?

- En mi auto – saco unas llaves de su bolsillo e hizo sonar la alarma del flamante Nissan GT-R

- ¿Es tuyo? – el rostro de asombro que debo de haber mostrado seguramente fue grande, ya que soltó una risa bastante audible – no te burles… acá no hay autos así… el mejor es el de Em… - me detuve ahí, no me hacia sentir mejor recordar a mi novio

- Claro – su rostro se nublo rápidamente – entonces… ¿te llevo?

- Bueno – le sonreí para ver si volvía su alegría y así fue

El viaje a mi casa era bastante corto, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo a pie, me gustaba sentir el viento en mi rostro y a veces hasta la lluvia, solía imaginar que me limpiaba las ideas, eso era lo que necesitaba urgentemente, limpiar mis ideas.

- Veo que te sigue gustando la música clásica – el escuchar el sonido de un piano inundando el ambiente solo podía recordarme a Ichi, jamás conocí a un chico que le gustara la música clásica

- Siempre – sonrió – sabes que soy raro – volvió a reír

- Pero te quiero así – me arrepentí al segundo de haberlo dicho, no se porque

- Llegamos – soltó el volante y se giro a verme

- Gracias… Ichi yo…

Quise seguir hablando pero el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, abrí el aparato y vi el nombre que tanto amaba ver, pero justo en este momento prefería que fuera cualquier otro, no podía no contestarle, como lo conozco, seguramente en dos segundos estaría afuera de mi puerta para saber si estaba bien.

- Hola – conteste sin mirar a mi compañero

-_ Mi amor…. Estas lista para "La llamada" – _lo hizo sonar tan sexual que me hizo reír

- Estoy llegando a mi casa… te llamo después – quise de sonar lo mas normal posible

- _Apúrate – _casi podía imaginarlo haciendo un puchero de niño chico, esta era otra de las cosas que me hacían amarlo_ – Kaienetcito quiere jugar – _solo el podía sonar como niño y como un total adicto al sexo con una sola frase

- Ok… me apuro… ahora te dejo

- _Bueno… te amo Rukia – me tiro un sonoro beso_

- Yo también – sonreí y cometí el error de ver a Ichi que estaba con la vista al frente y totalmente serio como si supiera todo

- _No… así no… se dice "Yo también te amo Kaien", dale… te_ _escucho _– o no… esto si que se estaba poniendo difícil, pero era mejor aclarar que tenia novio antes de que Ichi se pudiera confundir, o mejor, antes de que confundiera yo

- Yo también te amo Kaien – no esperé mas y colgué, deje mi vista fija en mi celular, tome aire y vi a Ichi, era hora de aclarar un par de cosas – era mi novio – solté de golpe

- Me di cuenta – volvió a apretar el volante, respiro hondo y yo comencé a sacarme el cinturón de seguridad, tenia puesta mi mamo en la perilla cuenta sentí su calor cerca de mi cuerpo – espera

Se soltó de su cinturón también y me atrajo a su cuerpo, no pude protestar, sus labios comenzaron a jugar con los míos mas rápido de lo que pensé, con un gran esfuerzo tomo mi cuerpo y lo puso sobre el suyo, la posición era bastante incomoda pero seguimos devorándonos, cuando pidió permiso con su lengua para encontrase con la mía fui conciente del calor que se estaba generando en el ambiente, la erección de Ichi empezó a hacer presión sobre mi sexo, las manos de mi "amigo" no tardaron en posarse sobre mis excitados pechos, mientras los masajeaba y me penetraba con su lengua en mi boca las imágenes de mi novio vinieron a mi mente.

- Para – me separe de su boca y tome distancia – esta mal

- Se siente bien – su respiración era totalmente irregular igual que la mía, quiso seguir pero yo tome de todas mis fuerzas para resistir

- Por favor – creo que lo tomo con un indicio para seguir, porque su rodilla comenzó a hacer presión sobre mi húmedo centro

- Déjate llevar mi ángel – me gimió en el oído para después morderlo

- ¡No! – en un rápido movimiento pase al asiento del copiloto, los dos teníamos la respiración agitada

- Pero… - quiso protestar pero lo corte

- ¡Tengo novio! – volví a repetir

- Lo se – bajo la mirada

- Lo amo – aclare, para terminar con esta locura

- También lo se – giro su vista hasta mi – pero regrese por ti – acaricio mi mejilla – y voy a luchar por ti

Pude ver la convicción en esos ojos mieles que tan transparentes han sido siempre para mí.

Rápidamente me baje del auto, necesitaba llorar y pensar hasta quedarme dormida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Ichigo POV**

Aunque sabia que lo que pensaba hacer estaba mal, ya no me importaba, era Rukia, su alma, su corazón, su cuerpo…. Dios…. Toda ella, me invitaba a pecar y que mi hermano me perdone pero iba a hacer que pecáramos juntos.

Los besos que habíamos compartido solo me encendieron mas, tendría que aprovechar de disfrutar sus labios algunas veces mas antes de que se enterara de quien era hermano, porque estaba seguro que eso la iba a decepcionar o por lo menos a enojar un poco.

Llegue a mi casa y corrí a mi habitación, tenia un "problemita" del que encargarme y lo iba a hacer pensando en mi ángel, solo en ella y yo, los dos desnudos y dándonos tan duro hasta que doliera, doliera de placer, solo con pensarlo se me ponía dura, si no me encarga luego iba a tener un serio problema de "bolas azules". Corrí por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, le puse el seguro para evitar cualquier inconveniente de visitas no deseadas, me quite mi saco y lo tire por cualquier lugar, lo único que quería era alcanzar mi cama, una vez ahí me recosté y saque mis pantalones, justo cuando puse mi mano en mi ya muy duro miembro, unos ruidos me desconcentraron.

- _Si_ _mi niña… me encanta como tu boca se cierra en mi pene…. O si…. Lámelo duro_

Esa era la voz de mi hermano, esta tan agitado que se notaba que estaba gozando mucho. ¿Estaba engañando a Rukia? Mi parte mas egoísta deseaba que fuera así, deseaba correr y contarle a mi ángel lo que esta haciendo su novio, rápidamente mi miembro perdió rigidez y me concentre en escuchar mas, pero me arrepentí, si la estaba engañando no me aprovecharía de ello, ya era suficiente con las mentiras mas encima para conspirar.

- _Dale nena… ¿te gusta como te lo meto?…. O si… eso… grita mi nombre… me encanta mi nombre en tus hinchados y excitados labios…. Eso… más fuerte_

¿Qué estaba pasando acá?... ¿Dónde estaban esos supuestos gritos?

Acerqué mas mi oreja hasta dejarla pegada a la pared y solo pude escuchar los gemidos de mi hermano, cuando lo escuche acabar, me parYuzu por completo.

- _Mi niña… este a sido el mejor sexo telefónico que he tenido… te amo Rukia… nos vemos maña… sueña conmigo ¿Vale?_

Le mando un beso y se dejo de escuchar la voz de mi hermano… ¿sexo telefónico?... definitivamente esto estaba mal, quizás solo me estaba metiendo en una perfecta relación y terminaría haciendo sufrir a las personas mas importante de mi vida, pero no, yo sentí como Rukia respondía mis besos, a mis caricias, por lo menos probaría, y empezaría por mañana, si ella se resiste solo una vez y me dice que no quiere saber nada juro que paro esta locura ahí mismo y los dejo ser feliz.

.

.

.

**Rukia POV**

Tener sexo telefónico con Kaien no me ayudo en nada, mas de alguna vez me imagine que eran los dedos de Ichi los que exploraban mi interior dándome tanto placer como jamás sentí, mas de alguna vez desee que fuera la lengua de Ichi la que lamiera mis muy erectos pezones o que fuera su voz la que me decía como se estaba yendo pensando en mi, pero no, estaba rayando en lo enfermizo, ¿Qué pasara la próxima vez? Cuando este haciendo el amor con Kaien… ¿Diré el nombre de Ichi?... tengo que parar esta locura inmediatamente, la decisión estaba tomada, mañana mismo en cuanto lo viera le diría todo, que lo extrañe, que lo quiero mucho, pero solo como amigo, que tengo un novio al que amo y al que no pienso extrañar, si él no me comprende creo que no podremos seguir con nuestras amistad.

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano, Kaien había quedado en pasar a buscarme para pasar un tiempo juntos, me haría bien que él fuera lo primero en ver en la mañana, me vestí un poco mas linda de lo normal, me sentía bien con la decisión que había tomado en cuanto a Ichi y quería un poco de seguridad, ya estaba con la mochila puesta cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa.

- ¡Rukia! – era la voz de mi mamá – llego Kaien… apúrate que se hace tarde

Baje corriendo muy emocionada por verlo, en cuanto termine de bajar la escalera salte a sus brazos, mi mamá estaba acostumbrada a estas muestras de cariño, total nunca pasaban a mas, Kaien amaba levantarme cuando me veía, de hecho hasta lo hacia con ella de vez en cuando.

- Hola… mi novia – dejo un casto beso en mi nariz y me bajo

- Hola mi novio – le devolví el beso en el mismo lugar y me gire hacia mi mamá – nos vamos o llegaremos tarde

- Cuídense – me dio un abrazo a mí y a mi novio antes de que dejáramos la casa

- Adiós suegrita – grito Kaien desde afuera haciendo que mi madre sonriera

Nos subimos a su auto y emprendimos rumbo al colegio, no había pasado y medio minuto cuando rompió el silencio.

- Mi amor… lo de anoche – me sonroje apenas comenzó a hablar, no era algo que quisiera recordar – diossss – soltó el aire de sus pulmones – estuviste genial… no sabes lo cerca que estuve de tomar mi auto y treparme por tu ventana

Me hizo sentir peor con eso, yo había pensado en otro y eso estaba pésimo, pero me dio fuerzas para hacer lo que tenia que hacer, cortar toda posibilidad con Ichi.

- Tu también amor – pose mi mano sobre la de él que descansaba en la palanca de cambios – pero te juro que la próxima vez estará mejor –_porque pensare solo en ti_ - agregue en mi mente

- No me digas eso porque te juro que cambio el rumbo y te llevo de vuelta a la cabañita – los dos reímos al recordar esos momentos – amor… cambiando de tema… me preguntaba si volverías a comer en casa… tengo ganas de que conozcas a mi hermano, aunque seguramente ya lo conoces – me sonrió y yo me confundí ¿Cómo era eso de que lo conocía?

- No entiendo… ¿Por qué lo conocería?

- Porque creo que son compañeros en algunas clases… no estoy seguro – puso cara como de estar pensando – pero puede ser – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – en todo caso… me gustarla que vinieras… además mi madre y mi hermana solo hablan de ti… les caíste muy bien… Yuzu hasta quiere que vayan de compras juntas – río con lo último

- ¿Compras? – pregunte extrañada - ¿Qué le dijiste? – mi novio me conocían lo suficiente para saber lo que opino de las compras

- Le dije que para eso mejor te llevara a ponerte un aro en la nariz – rió – en otras palabras que mejor ni lo mencionara

- ¡Kaien! – lo regañe – la debiste haber hecho sentir mal - ¿Qué pensaría ahora ellas de mi?

- Tranquila… nada puede hacer sentir mal a la duendecilla…. Pero si quieres ir… le digo y punto – me miro y sonrió, ya habíamos llegado al colegio

- Si… quiero ir de compras – le sonreí y le saque la lengua

No vi cuando la atrapo con sus dientes dando paso a un beso demasiado candente para estar en el estacionamiento del colegio a las 8 de la mañana, cuando el calor comenzó a tomar el control de nuestros cuerpos y sus manos empezaron a buscar el inicio de mi remera nos separamos porque sabíamos muy bien en que podíamos terminar.

- Bueno… ¿tienes prácticas con las porristas hoy?

- Si… ¿y tu con el equipo?

- Sip…. Nos veremos en el gimnasio entonces… ¿Y a la hora de almuerzo estas libre?

- Nop – negué con la cabeza – estoy ocupada en algo importantísimo – le sonreí

- ¿En que? – se puso serio por mi tono

- Tengo una cita con mi apuesto novio capitán del equipo de rugby – cuando me escucho rápidamente me beso en los labios

- Entonces… no puedes faltar a tu cita

Salimos del auto y nos separamos en la entrada, nos tocaba en lugares opuestos del lugar, iba caminando por el pasillo cuando mi visión se volvió borrosa, creo que jamás en mi vida había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, las ganas que tenia de arrancarle cada cabello teñido de su entupida y vacía cabeza estaba desbordándome, esa estúpida niña estaba prácticamente violando a MI Ichi y él solo atinaba a sonreír, ¿Yourichi quería entrar este año al equipo de porristas? No, eso seria algo que ella haría, pero no se lo daría en bandeja, haría que hiciera la prueba como cualquier otra chica del colegio. Ninguno de los dos me vio parada en medio del pasillo viendo su escenita, así que lentamente me di la vuelta para irme, pero me enrede con mis pies y termine chocando con alguien.

Me apure a juntar las cosas que llevaba en la mano, era una chica algo delgada y con lentes, se veía como de primer año, y se puso algo nerviosa al verme, como si me tuviera miedo, así que rápidamente dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro para darle confianza y ella pareció percatarse porque me sonrió de vuelta.

- Lo siento – le dije entregándole lo que había juntado

- N…no te preocupes… fue mi culpa – volvió a esconder su mirada

- No… yo me tropecé… ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte al notar de vuelta su nerviosismo el cual creció cuando fijo sus ojos en algo detrás de mi

- Lo siento yo… - se estaba disculpando con alguien que estaba detrás de mi así que rápidamente me levante tendiéndole la mano la cual dudo en aceptar, cuando asentí sonriendo la tomo, me gire y vi a los dos parados a mis espalda

- Foi Song querida… no te dije que quería que tuvieras todo listo en el gimnasio ¿esta todo listo? – juro que sentí el temblor de la chica

- ¿De que se trata todo esto Yourichi? – ya me estaba confundiendo

- Querida – se apresuro a acercarse y dejo un beso en mi mejilla, cuando la esquive recién ahí me fije que teníamos publico, aparte de Ichi que miraba atento la situación estaban mas estudiantes reunidos – Foi Song… discúlpate con la capitanía – le ordenó a la chica

- Lo si… - la corte antes de que siguiera

- Ya te dije que la culpa fue mía – controle mi tono, no quería asustarla mas - ¿Y que es eso de que todo este listo? – mire directamente a Yourichi

- De que hoy elegimos a las chicas de equipo y le encargue a… Foi Song – casi escupió su nombre – que dejara todo preparo

- ¿Y a ti quien te dio el derecho de decidir eso? – Ahora ya me estaba enfureciendo – esa es mi decisión y lo mas bien que puedo arreglar todo yo sola, no necesito que obligues a nadie a nada… además TU deberías estas preocupada de tu rutina…. Digo – me cruce de brazos sonriendo – si quieres quedar en el equipo

- Yo… - casi pude ver las llamas en los ojos azules de Yourichi

- Foi Song – me gire hacia ella - ¿Tu también quieres hacer la prueba?

- Yo – bajo la mira pero yo se la levante con mi mano – si – soltó por fin

- Bueno – alce mucho la voz para que todos los que estaba ahí oyeran – todas las que se quieran probar las espero a las 4 en el gimnasio… no falten – sonreí al ver la cara de rabia de mas algunas que creían su lugar seguro – quiero que todas tengan la oportunidad de entrar al equipo

Termine de hablar y me dirigí hasta el baño, había sido algo intenso todo lo que había pasado, Yourichi creía que el lugar de capitana era suyo y así debería de haber sido si no fuera porque la antigua capitana la encontró con su novio en la cama la noche del baile y como venganza me dejo a mi. Aun podía escuchar algunos murmullos en el pasillo, así que abrí el agua para mojar mi cuello, levante la vista al espejo que tenía frente a mi y quede totalmente paralizada con lo que este reflejaba.

- No sabes como me excito lo que dijiste – no alcance a reaccionar cuando sus brazos atraparon mi cintura y apegándose a mi espalda

- Déjame – dije rápido y sin pensarlo

- ¿Segura? – corrió a un lado mi cabello y comenzó a dejar húmedos besos en mi cuello

- Ichi – me solté de su agarre y lo mire de frente – esto tiene que parar… tengo novio – casi se lo rogué y supe que me creyó porque su rostro cambio su expresión

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – asentí por miedo a que no me salieran mis palabras – Rukia… dime que no me quieres – me acerco mas a mi cuerpo hasta dejarme atrapada entre el lavamos y su perfecto cuerpo – dime que no quieres nada de esto y te juro que no te molesto nunca mas, dimelo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Rukia POV**

¿Qué mierda podía decirle?

Lo único que sabía es que al tenerlo así de cerca, sintiendo su aroma calándome hasta los huesos, podía ser capaz de olvidarme de todo, pero no, yo no era así.

- Ichi – puse las manos en su pecho y tome aire para obviar la corriente eléctrica que paso por mi cuerpo al tocarlo – no quiero nada de esto – solté todo de golpe y lo mire a los ojos

- Yo…. – dio un paso atrás totalmente confundido

¿Qué creía?... ¿que iba a dejar al amor de mi vida por un calentón?

- Lo siento

Me solté del poco agarre que quedaba y salí corriendo, rápidamente una sensación de vacío comenzó a aprisionarme el pecho, ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?, ya ni siquiera sabia que era lo que quería.

Corrí por los pasillos hasta que llegue a mi rincón secreto, era un pequeño cuartito que estaba debajo de la escalera y que nadie conocía, siempre venia aquí cuando veía a Kaien con otra chica o cuando sentía que nunca me iba a notar, pero ahora estaba aquí por otro hombre y eso solo me hacia sentir peor, cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos me di cuenta que algo estaba cambiando en mi, pero no podía lograr entender que.

Me estire en las mantas que había ido trayendo de a poco y los recuerdos comenzaron a inundarme.

.

.

.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba llorando sentada en el ultimo escalón de la escalera, acostumbrara a hacerlo cuando sentía que mi patética vida no podía ir peor, ese día había escuchado discutir a mis papas diciendo que no se querían mas y que se iban a separar, cuando salí del salón porque no aguante los recuerdos me encontré con Kaien besándose apasionadamente con una rubia que parecía modelo aun con su corta edad. Sentí que nada podía ir peor así que me entregue de lleno al mar de lágrimas._

_Cuando ya casi no me quedaba una gota que llorar sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y me aprisionaba consolándome, su olor era único, no podía ser nadie más que Ichi._

_- Tranquila…. Yo estoy contigo – no necesitaba nada mas para saber que todo iba a ir mejor_

_- Gra…cias – hipe un poco por las lagrimas_

_Levante mi rostro que estaba enterrado en su pecho y fije mi viste en su hermoso mar de Mieles, por un momento creí perder la razón del tiempo y el espacio, solo unos gritos nos trajeron a la realidad._

_- ¡Alumnos! – grito la profesora, se me había olvidado que solo pedí permiso para ir al baño y que debía volver en cinco minutos_

_- La profesora – me seque las lágrimas que me quedaban con la manga de mi chaqueta y mire a Ichi_

_- Si… nos van a castigar – comenzó a mirar por todos lados buscando algo – ¡ven! – tomo mi mano y me arrastro con él_

_- ¿A dónde…? – No pude decir mas, me arrastro a un lugar muy pequeño - ¿Qué es esto? – estudie el espacio y era diminuto pero acogedor_

_- De ahora en adelante es nuestro lugar secreto – me regalo mi sonrisa favorita y supe que todo iba a ir bien._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los recuerdos no me hicieron sentir mejor, así que seque la rebelde lagrima que salio de mi ojo derecho, respire hondo y salí del lugar, con lamentarme no iba a conseguir nada, necesitaba recuperar mi vida… cuando todo iba bien…. Antes de que Ichi volviera.

.

.

**Ichigo POV**

Cuatro días, cuatro malditos días había pasado desde que mi ángel me pidió que la dejara en paz, estaba tan seguro de mi que no pensé que esa iba a ser su respuesta, podría haber apostado mi vida en que su respuesta iba a ser que no la dejara, que me quería a mi y a nadie mas… pero ¡vamos!… seamos realista… ¿desde cuando las cosas salen como uno quiere?

Ya era tarde y como de costumbre esta acostado en mi cama escuchando un poco de música, sentí que llegaba mi padre y baje antes de que me gritaran que la cena estaba lista.

- Hijo… ¿Estas bien? – mi madre siempre tan preocupada me toco la frente para ver como me encontraba

- Si… solo algo – tome mi cuello – cansado

- ¡Hermano! – la duende de mi hermana llego corriendo a mi lado - ¡Adivina, adivina! – aunque suene raro hoy tenia mas energía que nunca

- Momento – puso orden mi padre – pasemos a comer así cada uno puede dar sus anuncios de mejor manera

¿Cada uno? ¿Anuncios?

No se porque, pero esto me olía algo mal.

Nos sentamos cada unos en sus puestos y servimos nuestros platos, cuando ya casi no quedaba comida sobre la mesa, gracias mas que nada a mi hermano debo agregar, me dispuse a escuchar a mi familia.

- Bueno – comencé yo - ¿Qué era lo que tenían que anunciar?

- ¡Yo primero! – claro, cuando no me hermana

- Habla Yuzu – la animo mi madre con una gran sonrisa en su maternal rostro

- Bueno – dejo a un lado su plato, miro a toda la familia con una gran sonrisa – mas que nada es una sorpresa para mis dos hermanos – nos apunto a Kaien y a mi

- ¿Qué pasa enana? – pregunto mi hermano con la boca aun llena – ¡no me digas! – subió bastante el tono de voz – se te acabo la energía y de ahora en adelante ya no va a poder salir de compras – se largo a reír arrastrando algunas sonrisas en la mesa y una mala cara por parte de mi pequeña hermana

- Nada que ver Kaieni – le respondió con sorna – bueno – tomo aire – prosigo – volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro - ¡Me cambio de colegio!... con ustedes dos – nos miro a mi hermano y a mi

- ¿Cómo?... ¿Y el colegio de niñas? – me sorprendió la sorpresa, ella siempre había preferido su colegio de niñas

- Bueno… con su madre – tomo la mano de Masaki por sobre la mesa y le sonrió – creemos que es hora de que su hermana sociabilice con toda clase de personas y sexo

- ¡NO! – se levanto Kaien – no voy a dejar que mi hermanita anda de chico en chico

- No es así Kaien… no exageres – Kaien se cruzo de brazos – pero creemos que es mejor que tu hermana también conozca y tenga amigos hombre – declaro mi madre

- Bueno – me desordene un poco mas el cabello – por mi no hay problemas

- Bueno – bufo mi hermano – pero ¡TU! – me apunto – me vas a ayudar a cuidarla

- Kaien – le llamo la atención mi padre – deja tranquila a tu hermana y mejor dinos lo que nos tenía que decir

- Bueno yo - ¿se sonrojo?... dios… esto solo podía ser sobre una cosa… o mejor dicho…. Sobre alguien – Rukia – claro – va a venir a comer mañana

Ya me daba lo mismo, por fin se iba a enterar de que yo soy el hermano de su novio, su cuñado, hace cuatro días me hubiera importado porque creía tener una oportunidad, pero ahora solo debía fingir por unos 15 minutos y después retirarme de la mesa sin tener que soportar nada mas, _solo unos minutos_, _solo unos minutos_, comencé a repetir en mi mente.

- Me encanta esa chica Kaien – lo animo mi madre

- Si… a mi también… creo que ahora si seremos amigas – cuando no la duende

- Kaien – lo llamo mi papa - ¿Qué mas? – solo él conocía tan bien a su hijo

- Ehhh – se rasco la cabeza – ella…

¡Oh no!... esto si que me huele mal

- … se va a quedar a dormir – miro a mis padre y para mi se detuvo el tiempo.

¿Rukia y yo bajo el mismo techo por toda una larga noche?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Rukia POV**

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuve en esta situación, aunque ahora era diferente, diferente para bien, porque ya conozco a la mayor parte de la familia de Kaien, ahora solo conoceré a su hermano, y no se porque mierda siento esta sensación en el pecho, es como si tuviera un peso oprimiéndome y que no me deja respirar.

_"Son los cuernos que le metiste a tu novio lo que te tiene así"_

Esa maldita voz de subconsciente o lo que fuera, ya estaba colmando mi paciencia, sabia muy bien lo que había hecho y que tan mal estaba, por eso tome una decisión, le diría a Kaien, a lo mejor el entendería o quizás me dejara, lo que sea que tenga ser lo aceptare, siempre es mejor ir con la verdad por delante, así por lo menos sabre que tan basura no soy.

Me volví a mirar al espejo y me agrado bastante el reflejo que me devolvió, ahora iba con unos jeans ajustados los justo y necesario y una blusa verde que se ceñía a mi cuerpo pero sin ser vulgar, iba mas informal que la primera vez pero también me sentía mas cómoda, no creo que el hermano de mi novio me supusiera problemas, mis problemas tenia nombre, o mejor dicho apodo, porque no se porque pero ni su nombre se, Ichi, ese era el "nombre" de mi opresión y no tenia nada que ver con mi cuñado Ichigo.

Mis papas se habían ido a pasar el fin de semana a la Push en plan romántico, me encantaba que hicieran esas cosas, mantiene viva la pareja, creo que desde esa vez cuando los escuche pelando diciendo que se iban a separar y Ichi me consoló que nunca mas tuvieron problemas, me alegro por ellos, se nota que se aman con el alma, el corazón y el cuerpo, así como yo a Kaien ¿no?.

Como iba a estar sola en mi casa, mis papas y mi novio considerar que era mas prudente que yo me quedara en su casa, aun no se como mis padre le pueden tener esa confianza a mi novio, bueno, será porque me conocen a mi y saben que jamás le faltaría el respeto a dos personas como Esma y Isshin y mucho menos a su casa.

Mi reloj ya marcaba las 8 en punto y me novio debía estar por pasar, antes que nada lo haría entrar y le contaría todo y después que fuera lo que tuviera que ser. Justo a tiempo sonó el timbre y me trajo a la realidad, instintivamente mis manos comenzaron a sudar, era difícil lo que iba a hacer pero se que es lo correcto. Baje las escaleras corriendo y abrí la puerta de una vez, así era mejor, en cuento lo vi una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, el solo ver la cara de niño hombre de mi novio me hacia olvidar cualquier cosa, por eso mismo tenia que decirle todo.

- Amor – me sonrió como tanto me gustaba – estas preciosa – me tomo de la mano y me hizo dar una vueltita – me encanta como te queda ese conjunto – después me tiro de la mano y junto nuestros labios en un casto beso

- Tu también te ves muy bien – aun me tenia aprisionada en sus fuertes brazos – necesitamos hablar – cambie el tono y lo mire fijamente, supe que entendió que era importante porque cambio su rostro a uno de seriedad.

- Es importante – no pregunto, solo afirmo

- Si – suspire – sentémonos – me hice a un lado y cuando entro a la casa cerré la puerta

- Ok – se sentó en el sofá y se puso en posición como esperando que hablara

- Ok… pero primero prométeme que me dejaras terminar y después puedes reaccionar como quieras – lo dije sin respirar, así era mejor

- Entendido…. Te escucho – me miro fijamente como animándome a hablar.

- Bueno – tome mucho aire hasta llenar mis pulmones y lo solté de una sola vez – yo he estado enamora de ti desde hace mucho, creo que desde que te vi la primera vez – vi como una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujo en nuestros rostros – la única persona que sabia de mis sentimientos por ti era un amigo que tenia, Ichi – rápidamente una punzada me dio en el estomago – él era mi confidente, mi amigo, mi todo, pero hace como cuatro años cambiaron a su papá de trabajo y se tuvo que ir – él solo asintió demostrándome que me seguía – pero antes de irse me beso, fue mi primer beso, pero fue eso, un beso, me beso y se fue y nunca mas lo vi – respire para soltar lo próximo – hasta ahora, ese beso jamás cambio mis sentimientos por ti pero supe que había algo mas, así que me prometí que cuando lo viera de nuevo lo volvería a besar y encontraría mis respuesta

- Así que lo besaste – su rostro reflejaba una gran decepción

- No… él me beso a mi, pero yo no lo detuve…. Y bueno – ahora me sonroje violentamente, por el rabillo del ojo vi como sus manos estaban en dos puños – él me dijo que volvió por mi, que me quería, yo estaba confundida, le seguí el juego, eso es totalmente culpa mía, lo reconozco, se que fui la peor perra del planeta, pero es que toda mi vida te quise a ti y fue la primera vez que alguien mas me confundía, y no se – me levante de hombros con mi vista fija en mi regazo – no tengo excusa – se agarre fuertemente la cabeza

- ¿Te acostaste con él? – su voz era firme y dura

- No – negué repetidas veces con la cabeza – fueron un par de besos y un poco mas… pero no… no me acosté con él…. Te amo a ti – volví a fijar mi vista en él y quise que pudiera ver que estaba siendo sincera

- ¿Lo sigues viendo?

- No… él me dijo que me quería, pero yo le dije que te quiero a ti, siempre te he querido, así que le pedí que no me buscara mas, pero te juro que entendería que tu me dejaras, y te juro que si es así no te lo recriminare, lo único que quiero es que algún día no me odies mas – lo ultimo lo dije a la vez que la primera lagrima dejaba mi ojo, no quería llorar porque sabría que después no podría parar y no quería que Kaien siguiera conmigo por lastima

- Ok…. – se levanto de golpe del sofá – ¿Nos vamos? – levante la vista de mi regazo y estaba junto a mi con la mano estirada

- No… entiendo – negué con mi cabeza

- Tenemos una comida en mi casa, vas a conocer a mi hermano – me sonrió como solo él sabia hacerlo - ¿no me digas que se te olvido?

- Kaien – me levante y quede junto a él

- Tranquila mi niña – me abrazo y me acuno y su gran cuerpo – te entiendo… créeme, a mi me costo mucho todo, yo antes era distinto – me miro y sonreí, sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería – por eso jamás tuve novia y no quiero imaginar lo que es para ti, uno necesita equivocarse, Dios sabe que yo lo hecho – levanto el tono de voz – pero lo importante es que uno reconozca sus errores

- No… - me largué a llorar como toda una Magdalena, definitivamente no merecía a este novio

- Tranquila shhhhh – me apretó mas a él y beso la cima de mi cabeza – bueno… entonces esto significa que si me beso con alguna rubia por ahí no importaría, total así quedaríamos a mano

- ¿QUE? – me separe bruscamente de él

- Es broma – se carcajeo como solo él sabia hacerlo, y solo él era capaz de hacer este tipo de bromas

- Estúpido – lo empuje y me largué a reír con él

- Bueno mi niña… mejor nos vamos – me tomo la mano - ¿Y tu bolso?

- Siii – corrí a buscarlo – hoy me quedo contigo… podríamos hacer una pijamaza con tus hermanos

- ¿Y no prefieres una piyamada con tu novio? – me levanto las cejas y su tono de voz fue bastamente sugerente

- Kaien…. Ni lo pienses – lo apunte con el dedo

- ¡Cariño! – hizo un puchero – me la debes…. Acuérdate que besaste a otro

- Dios… - me encamine a la puerta, mi novio era el único que podía bromear con algo así y tan rápido

El camino a su casa fue una tortura, cada broma era peor que la anterior, si no lo paraba luego después las cosas se iban a salir de control y me muero de la vergüenza si es frente a su familia.

- Llegamos mi infiel novia – se bajo corriendo del auto y se apresuro a abrirme la puerta

- Kaien – me puse seria – por favor… olvidémoslo… no mas bromas

- ¿Y que recibo a cambio? – hizo un mohín como un niño pequeño

- No eres tan astuto si tienes que preguntar – puse mi tono mas sexi y pase por su lado rozándole el brazo

No demoro ni medio segundo en pararse a mi lado y agarrar con gran fuerza mi cintura, estábamos frente a su puerta cuando sentí que apretaba mi trasero, casi se me cayo la cara de que alguien pudiera vernos, él solo se largo a reír y abrió la puerta, yo estaba desconcertada y él riendo.

- ¡Familia!... llegamos – siempre tan sutil

- Kaien – lo regañe y me reí cuando se encogió de hombros, los dos nos pusimos a reír solo con mirarnos, parecía una risa histérica, no sentimos que alguien se nos acerco hasta que hablo

- Hola

Esa voz… dios… esto solo me pasa a mí. Con mucho cuidado dirigí mi vista al dueño de esa voz aterciopelada y mis pesadillas y miedos se materializaron ahí mismo, era él, mi Ichi.

- Amor – me tomo la mano mi novio – te presento a mi hermano Ichigo

- Un gusto – el muy caradura me tendió la mano y no tuve otra que responderle el saludo

- Igual

Definitivamente esto estaba mas jodido de lo que alguna vez pensé.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Ichigo POV**

Sabia que tarde o temprano este momento llegaría, lo supe desde antes de haber planeado todo este maldito embrollo en el que hoy me encuentro metido, pero también siempre supe que Rukia valía la pena, siempre supe que era por ella por quien tenia que arriesgarme a todo, y bueno… las cartas ya están echadas, ahora solo me toca esperar.

Posé firmemente mis ojos en el mar de violeta de Rukia buscando alguna señal de algo, pero sinceramente no supe interpretar lo que sus hermosos orbes me devolvía, era una muy extraña mezcla, dolor, pena, rabia, furia…. ¿excitación?

Podría haberme quedado sumergido en el momento mucho más tiempo, pero como siempre mi tierno hermanito nos saco de la burbuja.

- Bueno Ichi… - me golpeo la espalda y su rostro se desformo considerablemente – espera – miro a su novia y ella mostró algo de pánico en su mira

¿Qué mierda esta pasando acá?

- ¿Qué pasa? – mire a mi hermano buscando respuestas

- Nada – sacudió la cabeza y una forzada sonrisa volvió a adornar su infantil rostro – es solo que… tu apodo – volvió a mover la cabeza – nada…

- Kaien – vela lo tomo de la mano y lo miro directamente a los ojos, negó con la cabeza a una muda pregunta de mi hermano – mejor vamos a saludar a tu padres ¿si?

Le sonrió de tal manera que quise pegarle una buena patada en los cojones a mi hermano por ser el dueño de esa sonrisa que tendría que ser mía. Pasamos al comedor y allí ya estaba toda mi familia, por supuesto que todos se emocionaron por la mi "cuñadita".

- ¡Rukia! – la musical voz de mi hermana inundo la sala por completo – ya Kaieni te dio la sorpresa

- No me digas Kaieni duende y esa no es sorpresa para Rukia…. Así que no la molestes – apretó la cintura de Mi Rukia y la apego a él, esto no esta para nada bien.

- Feo – le saco la lengua en un muy infantil movimiento y se puso frente a Rukia – Ruki – chillo su nombre – voy a ir al colegio con ustedes – salto de felicidad – así que seremos compañeras y las mejores amigas

- Te felicito Yuzu – la abrazo y se noto la sinceridad en el gesto – me alegra que nos veamos mas seguido

- Si…. Y necesito tu ayuda con algo – puso la mejor cara de angelito que pudo

- A mi novia no le gusta comprar como loca como a otras – la apunto en un tono demasiado infantil para alguien de su tamaño

- Kaien – giro su hermoso rostro hacia Kaien y una sola mirada basto para que mi hermano se disculpara con la duende

- Lo siento Yuzu… continua

- Bueno – me miro a mi y luego a mi hermano – quiero que controles a Kaien si algún chico se me acerca – soltó de golpe

- Claro… si quieres te puedo presentar a un par de amigos – puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y se notaba que estaba pensando algo - ¿Te gustaría entrar al equipo de porristas?

- Oh no… eso si que no – Kaien se puso frente a Rukia – es solo una niña y… sabes como son… las porristas – la mirada de Rukia su puso bastante fria – menos tu amor… claro – añadió con una gran sonrisa

- Yuzu – mi ángel ignoró al grandote y fijo su vista en la duende - ¿Te gustaría?

- ¡Claro! – volvió a chillar

¿Es que esta niña no puede hablar como la gente normal?

- Listo… entonces estas adentro

Algo estaba mal aquí, llevamos por lo menos cinco minutos discutiendo la situación de mi hermana y Rukia se nota de lo mas relajada, ¿es que se olvido que yo estoy acá?, ni una mirada me ha dirigido, o sea, estoy conciente que debe estar enojada pero prefiero que me mate con la mirada a que me ignore, ¿es que nada de lo que planee con Rukia va a resultar bien?

**Rukia POV**

¡Maldito!, ¡hijo de las re mil putas!, no… ¡Dios! Masaki no tiene culpa, pero definitivamente Ichi, mejor dicho Ichigo, es un mal nacido, ¿Cómo mierda me hizo pasar por todo esto siendo mi cuñado?, ahora voy aclarando ciertos puntos, eso quiere decir que él nunca se fue, Kaien algo me contó de que su hermano vivía como si no viviera, maldito y mil veces maldito, pero no le voy a dar el lujo de que vea mi estado de furia, lo voy a ignorar olímpicamente para que vea que no me interesa una mierda lo que haga.

- ¡Rukia! Que bueno que llegaste… ¿pasemos a comer? – definitivamente Masaki no tiene la culpa del mal parido que tiene por hijo

- Claro Masaki – me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla – la mesa esta hermosa

- Gracias

- Sabes como es mi esposa – llego Isshin y tomo por la cintura a Masaki – toda una perfeccionista – me sonrió y estiro la mano – gusto en verte de nuevo Rukia

- Igualmente – le respondí el gesto

- Bueno, bueno, no acaparen mucho a mi novia – están eran las actitudes que disipaban cualquier duda de Kaien, es la perfecta combinación de niño y hombre

- Tranquilo amor – le acaricie la mejilla y le sonreí cuando vi al maldito acercarse – solo te amo a ti – mire directo a los ojos, esos ojos, ¡maldito!

Tome el rostro de mi novio y lo atraje a mi, no espere por un beso tierno, inmediatamente hundí mi lengua hasta su garganta y definitivamente obtuve lo que quería, escuche perfectamente el gruñido de Ichigo.

- Vamos a comer – le sonreí

- Apurémonos… porque el postre te lo doy yo – lo último lo dijo en un susurro solo para mi

La cena estaba yendo de lo mejor, la familia de Kaien no podía ser mejor, bueno, a excepción de uno, pero como tenia toda la intención de olvidarlo, lo borre de mi vista lo mejor que pude. Masaki se esmero mucho en que todo estuviera perfecto y no le pude estar más agradecida. La cena estaba terminando cuando recordé algo, hoy me quedaría a pasar la noche aquí… con Ichigo, esto estaba mal, lo único que espero es que no se le ocurriera hacer nada, pero lo dudo, mucho menos con sus padres acá, ya que es obvio que no respeta a su hermano, por lo menos espero que respete su casa y a sus padres.

- Señor – la ama de llaves se acerco sigilosamente a Isshin – disculpe – se puso un tanto colorada – tiene una llamada

- Gracias Greta – le sonrió mi suegro de una manera muy gentil y tomo el teléfono – claro – cambio su rostro a uno mucho mas serio, parecía que lo que le estaban diciendo era importante – vamos para allá

- ¿Pasa algo amor? – Masaki puso su mano sobre la de su marido en cuanto este colgó la llamada

- Hubo un accidente muy grande en Setagaya y me pidieron ayuda, bueno – se corrigió – nos pidieron ayuda

- Bueno – se levanto rápidamente de la mesa – Rukia – me miro muy maternalmente – te pido mil disculpas…

- Tranquilos – los mire a ambos – será mejor que yo también me vaya entonces

- No cariño – me sonrió Masaki – quédate… siéntete como en tu casa

- Niños – Isshin miro a todos sus hijos – volveremos en cuanto podamos pero no creo que sea hasta mañana… no hagan mucho lío

Los dueños de casa se fueron a cumplir con su labor salvando vidas y yo me quede en una casa con dos chicos que me confundían a más no poder. Terminamos la cena y me fui con mi novio a su dormitorio.

- Kaien… no se si será buena idea – mire la cama matrimonia que ocupaba gran parte del cuarto – tus padres…

- Tranquila amor – me beso dulcemente la mejilla – no haremos nada si así lo quieres ¿Ok?

- Ok – asentí – mejor me voy a cambiar

- Usa mi baño y yo uso el del pasillo – agarro una toalla y me dio otra

- No – negué con la cabeza – tu usas el tuyo y yo el del pasillo

- Nop… eres mi invitada

- Por eso… uso el baño de invitados – no le di tiempo de replicar y salí por la puerta sacándole la lengua

Entre al baño y de invitados y era dos veces mas grande que el mío, no hay duda de que los Kurosaki saben darse lujos. Hoy había sido un día demasiado estresante, me saque toda la ropa, la deje prolijamente doblada sobre el lavado y metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente, ya ahí repase un poco mi día, le confesé a mi novio sobre mi "aventura" con Ichi, él que resulto ser su hermano, a la vez mi amigo que se fue que nunca se fue, mi cuñada hiperactiva se iba al colegio con nosotros, creo que esa era una de las mejores parte, por fin habría alguien que no fuera una completa perra cerca de mi vida. Ahora para rematar mi día me quede sola en una casa con mi novio y su hermano que no quiero ni ver. Terminé de tallar mi cuerpo y me cabello y corte el agua, me envolví en la pequeña toalla y justo cuando iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta esta se abrió de golpe, y por ahí mismo entre mi peor pesadilla, no alcance ni a replicar cuando Ichigo ya había cerrado la puerta tras él, con seguro debo añadir.

Definitivamente mi mal día aun no acaba.

- Permiso – quise pasar por sobre él pero me lo impidió

- Tenemos que hablar – tomo mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo

- Perdón _Ichigo_ – escupí su nombre – pero no tenemos de que hablar apenas nos conocimos hoy – el papel de la inocente nunca fallaba

- Claro – rodó los ojos – se que estas enojada

- No sabes nada – no pude evitar aflorar un poco de mi gran furia

- Lo se – me miro directo a los ojos y casi me pierdo en sus ojos – pero es una situación complicada

- No se de que hablar – y sigue el papel de la inocente

- Rukia – levanto su mano y rozo mi mejilla, instintivamente sentí como me humedecía de la excitación que me estaba dando esta situación y creo que él lo noto – no puedo – apretó los dientes – no quiero alejarme de ti

- No lo harás… somos familia… cuñados – sabia que eso le pudo haber dolido pero esto estaba rayando en lo enfermo

- No… Kaien… - lo vi tratando de hilar palabras sin éxito, de pronto apretó su agarre a mi cintura

- Lo sabe todo – los hermosos ojos de Ichi casi se le salen de su lugar

- Sabe que yo… - se apunto y yo negué - ¿entonces?

- Le conté todo lo de Ichi – quise soltarme un poco de su agarre pero no lo permitió – no sabe que Ichi eres tu… pero no se cuanto se demorara en descubrirlo

- No me importa – apretó el puente de su nariz – solo te quiero a ti

- Ichigo – clave mi mirada nuevamente en la suya – esto esta mal

- ¿Si? – asentí - ¿Y por que mierda estas tan condenablemente húmeda y caliente esperando que te toque?

- No – quise negarlo pero él fue más rápido

Una de sus manos se deslizo por debajo de la pequeña toalla que me cubría y alcanzo mis muslos, lentamente y a un paso tortuoso alcanzó mi sexo que a estas alturas estaba chorreando.

- ¡Diossss! – gemí lo mas bajo de pude cuando peñisco mi clítoris y por inercia moví mis caderas hacia sus dedos

- O Dios… estas tan húmeda… tan lista para que te folle aquí mismo – bajo su boca hasta mi cuello y comenzó a mordisquearlo deliberadamente

- ¡Ichigo! – diosss, sus dedos estaban entrando y saliendo de mi, masturbándome como nunca lo había sentido, si seguía así iba a explotar luego

- ¿Te gusta? – mi miro directamente - ¿quieres que siga?... ¿Qué quieres? ¡Contesta! – pero yo no podía hablar así que moví mis caderas para darle mi respuesta y él como buen chico me hizo caso y agrego otro dedo mas

- OHHH siiiii – deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás – siiii mmmm

- Ohhh estas tan estrecha cariño… vamos córrete… quiero que grites mi nombre cuando toques el cielo – sin darme ni tiempo para pensar saco por completo mi toalla dejándome desnuda ante él y bajo su cabeza hasta mi sexo, no se cuando pero de pronto sentí su lengua embistiéndome a gran velocidad

- Voy… ohh… casi – mi boca solo soltaba sonidos sin sentidos, las ganas que tenia que me embistiera con su miembro eran incontenibles. Para que no dejara de hacer eso maravilloso que estaba haciendo con su lengua enrede mis dedos en su cabello y lo apegue más a mi sexo

En estos segundos solo estaba consiente de algo aparte de estar a punto de tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, y eso era de que no podía haber mas placer que lo prohibido.

- Córrete – tenia tres dedos dentro de mí mientras que mordía mi clítoris, lo vi mirarme y el orgasmo me golpeo de golpe

- ¡Ichigo! – tire fuerte de su cabello ya que no podía gritar mas fuerte, el succiono todos los jugos que salieron de mi, no dejo escapar una sola gota y se levanto

- Sabes exquisito cariño – se paso la lengua por los labios y me beso fogosamente en los labios, pude yo misma probar mi sabor de su boca, estaba disfrutando del beso cuando se separo de golpe – ahora – me miro y había algo raro en sus ojos - ¿Te gusto? – yo baje la cabeza y me sonroje, aunque sabia que esto estaba condenablemente mal, se sintió tan bien que no podía saber nada mas

- Yo…

- Tranquila… pero – puso un dedo en mis labios – si quieres que se repita tendrás que buscarme tu… no te pido que dejes a mi hermano… se que es difícil… pero si quieres cualquier tipo de contacto conmigo… aunque sea… "oral" – sonrió malditamente sexi – tendrás que buscarme tu… yo respetare la decisión que tomes – tomo mi rostro en sus manos y apego nuestras frentes – te amo… siempre lo he hecho… pero quiero que esta decisión sea solo tuya… creo que yo ya tome muchas por los dos… así que ahora te toca a ti mi ángel.

Me beso en la comisura de los labios y salio del baño dejándome jodidamente mas confundida que la mierda. Tome mis cosas casi por inercia y me dirigí al cuarto con mi novio con la culpa a flor de piel. Sabía perfectamente que lo que acababa de pasar estaba muy mal, pero esto ya era algo que me sobrepasa y que no sabía como manejar.

Cuando llegue al cuarto me encontré con la imagen de un dios, un dios totalmente desnudo y duro esperando por mí, la imagen de Kaien totalmente desnudo y listo hizo que me mojara enseguida, ¿Cómo era posible que los dos hermanos me calentaran de esta forma? ¿Seré una de esa especie de ninfómana retorcida?

Solo salí de mi entonación cuando los fuertes y fornidos brazos de mi hombre rodearon mi cintura

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – hizo a un lado mi húmedo cabello y comenzó a besarme el cuello

- Porque necesitaba relajarme – las sensaciones de placer comenzaron a tomar el control de mi cuerpo

- Te puedo ayudar si quieres – llevo sus manos hacia el nudo de mi toalla y lentamente lo fue desatando

- ¿En que? – y vuelve el papel de la inocente

- En sentirte mejor

No espero mi respuesta, me tomo con fuerza de la cintura y me volteo para estampar sus labios en los míos, saco mi toalla y la dejo caer, los dos estábamos completamente desnudos y listos.

- Ohhh estas tan duro – agarre su miembro en mis manos y empecé a masajearlo – no puedo esperar a tenerte dentro mío – me mordí el labio de solo imaginarlo

- Y tu… - levo dos dedos a mi caliente coño – estas tan húmeda… o dios… te voy a follar muy duro… has sido una chica muy mala – de pronto sentí una fuerte pero excitante nalgada – las chicas malas que se besan con chicos que no son sus novios merecen castigo – otra nalgada y yo estaba que tenia mi orgasmo

- Kaien – me mordí el labio para no gritar mas fuerte – hazme el amor

- No cariño – abrí los ojos y lo mire – las chicas malas – otra nalgada ¡Diosss! – que se besan con otros no merecen que le hagan el amor… solo pueden esperar sexo duro y salvaje… ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te coja tan duro que te olvides hasta de tu nombre?

- O si… fóllame muy duro porque he sido muy mala – y ni que lo sepas amor, agregue en mi mente

- O si cariño – tomo mi estrecha cintura y me empujó en la cama – te lo voy a meter muy duro cariño… abre las piernas – ordeno y yo como buena chica obedecí

De una sola cosa esta segura y es de que estaba total y jodidamente desquiciada, esto estaba muy pero muy mal, pero ¡Diosss! se sentía tan bien.

¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de estar con los dos al mismo tiempo?, moví mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, no ayudaban mucho con mi autocontrol

Se puso encima mío y beso mis pechos bajando hasta mi sexo cuando lo sentí ahí, una ola de culpa y recuerdos me invadió, lo que acaba de pasar en el baño pasó con flashes en mi cabeza, de pronto sentí la lengua de Ichigo jugando con mi clítoris y eran sus dedos los que me follaban sin parar.

- ¡Ichigo! – el placer que estaba sintiendo se fue a la mierda cuando abrí los ojos y vi la mirada de desconcierto de Kaien, mi novio

- ¿Ichigo? – mi mundo se vino abajo en ese mismo momento.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Rukia POV**

- ¿Ichigo? – volvió a repetir mi novio

Frunció el ceño mientras se comenzaba a enfurecer y es que no es menor que tu novia diga el nombre otro en la cama y menos si ese otro es tu hermano.

- Ehh – vamos Rukia piensa… confío en ti – esta cerca…. Nos puede escuchar – trate de controlar el volumen de mi voz para que no se notara la mentira – Kaien – le acaricie el rostro – no quiero que tu hermano le diga a tus papas lo que estamos haciendo… me moriría de la vergüenza – y si, vergüenza era lo que tenia de sobra, vergüenza de engañar a mi novio como lo estaba haciendo

- Bueno – relajo solo un poco su postura – creo que tienes razón… pero Ichigo no es de esos, no diría nada – me dio una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos

- Si… pero no creo que sea correcto – pase la mano por sus húmedos cabellos – mejor nos dormimos ¿no? – puse carita de buena

- Si… Rukia… sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?

- ¡Claro!... Kaien – baje un poco la vista – sabes que pase por algo complicado… estoy confundida – solté el aire de mis pulmones – se que te amo… pero lo que paso con… - No quise nombrar a Ichi o Ichigo para evitar deducciones por parte de mi novio – mi amigo… es complicado… yo siempre te he amado… te amo… ¿Lo sabes no? – acaricie su rostro para demostrarle que estaba siendo sincera

- Lo – se acerco y dejo un casto beso en mis labios – sabes que yo también te amo – yo asentí – pero quiero que esta relación no sea una obligación para ti… si – tomo aire – en algún momento decides que es mejor que no sigamos juntos yo respetare tu decisión

- Lo se… es que es difícil… siempre has sido TU – le tome el rostro con ambas manos – nunca me había planteado estar con nadie mas y cuando vino él y me dijo todo eso, no se – me levante de hombros y suspire – me confundí

- ¿Me amas?

- ¿Eres sordo? – le sonreí – claro que te amo… pero creo que necesito tiempo… para pensar bien… créeme que no te quiero lastimar mas

- ¿Quieres que terminemos? – la sorpresa en su rostro era evidente

- ¡NO! – me apure en contestar – pero creo que seria bueno… que volviéramos a lo de antes

- No entiendo – se rasco la cabeza

- A conocernos… créeme que no te quiero lastimar

- Ok… tiempo – suspiro - ¿te puedo besar? – le sonreí y asentí, enseguida me beso – y ¿podemos…? – miro la cama

- Creo que seria mejor que esperáramos un poco

- De acuerdo… por ti lo que sea

- Gracias – me acerque para besarlo en la mejilla y me acurruque en su pecho

La noche no paso tan mal como pensé, creo que hablar con Kaien me hizo sentir menos mierda, pero eso no quitaba todo lo que sentía, tenia que decidirme finalmente, por Kaien y Ichigo, tenia que acabar con todo esto de una vez, ¿Pero que es lo que quiero?

Si fuera tan fácil saberlo la vida no seria vida, después de todo son estas cosas las que nos hacen crecer, ya no soy una niña y tengo que aprender a tomar mis decisiones, como cuando decidí luchar con Kaien, esa fue mi primera elección de vida, y ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. El miedo de que lo que me pasa con Ichi sea solo una calentura es demasiado, ¿Vale la pena arriesgarse así?

Después de aclarar un poco las cosas con mi novio me fui temprano a mi casa, no vi a Ichigo y se que fue mejor así, aun habían cosas que necesitaba pensar, él me dijo que tendría que buscarlo yo, así que mi decisión no podía tomarla a la ligera.

El lunes llego mas rápido de lo que pensé, me levante sin mucho animo, algo me decía que seria un día un tanto raro, me bañe y seguí con mi ritual de cada mañana, me vestí con un ligero vestido a cuadrille y un cinturón rojo para darle forma, deje mi cabello suelto y me maquille a penas, tome mi auto y me dirigí al instituto.

Cuando llegue el estacionamiento estaba lleno, iba justo en la hora, así que me apresure al salón de clases, mi primera hora era de literatura, por lo menos algo que me subiera el animo, entre y por suerte no me tocaba compartir clases con Ichigo, me senté en el rincón mas alejado y solitario y me dispuse a dejar vagar mi mente.

- Buenos días estudiantes – a lo lejos escuche al profesor – hoy no discutiremos ningún libro en particular, es mas, hoy hablaremos de algo un poco mas profundo… hablaremos del amor… de ese amor que vemos en los libros… en los pasillos del colegio… en fin… en donde volteemos – lo que estaba diciendo el profesor alcanzo a captar algo de mi atención – bueno… pero como nadie es nadie para dar cátedra sobre el amor… quiero escucharlos a ustedes…. ¿Voluntarios?

- Yo creo que el amor es cuando te gusta alguien y ese alguien gusta de ti – nadie más que Keigo podía dar una explicación tan burda y lejana sobre el amor

- Yo creo que es mas que algo físico… son sentimientos – Soi Fong… quien mas

- Si… calentura de los hombres… los hombres no tienen idea de lo que es el amor… solo piensan en meterse en tus pantalones – el tono de Chizuru demostraba sus malas experiencias

- No… el amor es lo que sientes por tu vestido Gucci o tus Jimmy Choo – la hueca de Yourichi con sus intervenciones

- ¿Kuchiki? – levante la vista y me encontré con el profesor y toda la clase mirándome

- Yo – aclare mi gargantee y deje que mi corazón hablara – el amor es cuando sientes que todo esta en su lugar, cuando no importa ni el lugar ni la condición ni el tiempo, todo encaja – suspire y cerré los ojos – es cuando con un beso o una simple mirada sabes que es la persona que quieres – en mi mente aparecieron los dos hermanos Kurosaki – es cuando no tienes miedo – abrí los ojos y toda la clase seguía con la vista fija en mi

- Bien – asintió el profesor – como ensayo quiero para el miércoles una redacción de 3 páginas sobre lo que es el amor para ustedes, quiero que impriman sus sentimientos sin tener miedo de estos ¿Esta claro? – hubo un si colectivo y justo sonó el timbre

Tome mis cosas y mis pies comenzaron a caminar por si solos, había tomado una decisión inconscientemente, aunque de decisión tenia muy poco. Camine y camine hasta que me tope con quien quería ver.

- Mi amor – me abrazo Kaien - ¿Estas bien? – note el semblante deplorable que llevaba

- Tenemos que hablar – y como dijo mi madre, esas nunca son buenas palabras

- Ok – suspiro – creo que… - se rasco la cabeza – es importante – vamos al gimnasio

- Vamos – no me tomo la mano ni nada

- Te escucho – se sentó en las gradas y yo a su lado

- No se que quiero – suspire – y no te quiero hacer daño – no podía mirarlo a la cara – se que te amo pero siento cosas por alguien mas también y se que eso no es bueno – las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas – así que quiero un tiempo de verdad – levante la vista y me mato el alma ver sus ojos cristalinos

Ese era el problema con Kaien, no todo estaba encajando, no todo estaba en su lugar y cuando hable en la clase supe que habían cosas que han cambiado y es mejor tomar distancia antes de dañarnos más.

- O sea… ¿terminamos?

- Por lo menos por ahora si… quiero dejarte libre por si encuentras a alguien… no quiero que te sientas atado a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere – no puedo negar que me mataba ver a alguien con Kaien pero no podía ser tan egoísta – tomémonos un tiempo y si después decidimos que queremos volver, volvemos

- Tranquila mi niña – acaricio mi rostro y me beso dulcemente en los labios – toma tu tiempo… yo te esperare

- Kaien…

- Te esperare – volvió a repetir esta vez mas serio

- Te amo

- Yo también

Ahora ya me sentía mejor, se que nunca olvidaría a Kaien y lo mas probable es que una parte de mi siempre lo amara, pero necesitaba hablar con Ichigo, cuando estaba desciendo lo que era el amor, su imagen, la imagen del primer beso que me dió golpeo mis recuerdos, fue como un balde de agua fría, algo había hecho clic en mi mente, quizás no fuera el momento de iniciar algo con Ichigo, es mas, no era el momento, por respeto a Kaien, pero él merecía saber lo que estoy sintiendo, lo que siento por él.

**Ichigo POV**

No había visto a Rukia en todo el fin de semana, mas claramente desde nuestro encuentro en el baño, tengo que recordar que fui yo el que le puso el ultimátum, así que no me quedaba nada mas que aceptar las consecuencias como el hombre que pretendo ser.

El lunes fue un día de lo más estresante, lo único que quería era ver a Rukia aunque fuera por el pasillo y así se me cumplió mi deseo cuando la vi caminando a gran velocidad, quise seguirla pero alguien me intercepto.

- ¡Ichi! – chilló la voz de Yourichi – que bueno que te encuentro – se me acerco de manera casi indecente – mira – batió sus pestañas en un intento de coquetear – tengo un trabajo sobre el amor… o sea… necesito describirlo y que mejor que practicarlo… ¿me ayudarías? – quiso sonar sexi, muy mal, ni cerca

- Lo siento pero no – me solté de su agarre y seguí en dirección hacia Rukia

Camine por un buen momento hasta que escuche el canto de los ángeles.

_- Kaien…_

_- Te esperare – volvió a repetir esta vez mas serio_

_- Te amo_

_- Yo también_

Y yo como un idiota esperando por ella, estaba claro que ya había tomado su decisión, bueno, entonces yo tomare la mía y voy a dejar de ser su perrito faldero, que se quede con mi hermano que yo ya sabre que hacer. Camine de vuelta por el pasillo, la ira que llevaba por dentro estaba tomando el control de mis acciones, necesitaba descargar un poco del fuego que sentía y se me cruzo la persona menos esperada.

- ¡Ichi!... ¿Cambiaste de idea? – aunque mi apodo no sonaba igual en sus labios que en los de ella, necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella ¡Dios!

- Si….

No espere a su respuesta, la tome por su larga cabellera y la bese descargando toda la furia que tenia por dentro, deje que el animal que tenia en mi me llenera, la agarre con fuerza y sin una pizca de delicadeza y la estampe en la pared, la apegue a mi cuerpo para seguir explorando su boca con mi lengua, pero esto no estaba resultando, las imágenes de mi ángel seguían invadiendo mi mente, no quise sentir presionando, la ira paso a ser dolor, dolor de saberla perdida, dolor de saber que lo prefería a él, bueno, siempre fue así.

- Ichi – se colgó de mi cuello – que bueno que te decidiste

- Yo… - no sabia que decir

- ¡Rukia! – chilló nuevamente pero esta vez atrajo mi atención

- Yo… - el rostro desencajado de mi ángel casi me hace volver a caer en su trampa

- Capitana… hoy no voy a poder ir a la practica… quiero pasar la tarde con mi novio – apretó el agarre de mi cuello - ¿Puedo?

¿NOVIO? ¿Cuándo paso esto?, el rostro de Rukia se crispo con una evidente tristeza, ¿Eran lagrimas las que amenazaban con salir?, claro, ahora había perdido a su perrito faldero, creo que solo tendrá que conformarse con mi hermano.

- ¿Novios? – me miro directamente a mi y su conversación con mi hermano diciéndose cuanto se amaban tomo mis pensamientos.

- Si – conteste firme cegado por la furia


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Rukia POV**

En estos momentos supe que lo que leí en los libros que tanto amo, que lo que vi en las películas que tanto disfruto era esto, el dolor de un corazón roto, era esto, el vacío que tengo en el pecho es eso, pero se que en algún punto se que es justo, no hice las cosas como debían ser y este fue el resultado.

Quise correr, gritar y llorar pero mi cuerpo entero no me respondía, me quede paralizada viendo como Yourichi se colgaba del cuello del que en algún momento considere mi mejor amigo y mas tarde algo más… quizás el amor.

- ¿Y Rukia….puedo faltar? – solo la chillante voz de la morena plástica fue capaz de sacarme de mi ensoñación

- ¿Eh? – Los mire y parpadea varias veces para enfocar mis idea

- ¿Qué si puedo faltar al entrenamiento de porristas para salir con mi novio? – no se como pero se colgó aun mas de su cuello

- Claro – puse mi más cínica sonrisa – Ehhh pero que tonta soy… no los felicite

- Tranquilas… es reciente

- Bueno – respire hondo – felicidades… hacen muy buena pareja

- ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! – a lo lejos escuche como una muy conocida voz me llamaba

- ¿Yuzu? – me volteé sorprendida por encontrármela

- Si… recuerdas que me cambie de colegio, bueno, te estuve buscando todo el día y como no te encontré fui a buscar a mi hermano y aquí estoy, Kaien me dijo que estabas por acá – no se como pero dijo todo sin respirar

- Claro – aun trate de hilar las ideas – ehh… claro… ¿porque no vamos a las pruebas de porrista?

- Claro cuñis – la sonrisa de la duende se borro cuando fijo su vista en su otro hermano - ¿Ichigo? – miro de arriba abajo a la chica que estaba casi encaramada en él

- Yuzu – por fin dijo algo depuse de aclararme que estaba de novio

- ¿Quién es ella? – casi escupió las palabras y es que la pinta de zorra de Yourichi se notaba a kilómetros

- Amor – puso un intento de voz sexy pero resulto de lo mas estúpido - ¿Quién es esta niñita? – y ahí vamos de nuevo, la zorra menos preciando a las personas

- Yuzu Kurosaki – le tendió la mano – la hermana de Ichigo – solo ahí Yourichi atino a reaccionar y le correspondió el saludo

- ¡Cuñada! – quiso abrazarla pero Yuzu se corrió a tiempo… punto para ella

- Disculpa – le sonrió de manera que me dio miedo – pero mi única cuñis es Rukia – y sin más me abrazo

- Me perdí – y claro, la muy inservible ni siquiera debe de saber que Kaien y Ichigo son hermanos

- Kaien es mi hermano – fijo sus oscuras Mieles en mi y vi un claro atisbo de ira en ellos – y Rukia – me sonrió torcidamente – es mi cuñada

- Ex cuñada – y para completar el cuadra llega mi ex novio – Con Rukia nos estamos tomando un tiempo

- ¿Por qué? – Pareciera que Yuzu quería llorar – son la pareja perfecta

- Tranquila duende… es solo un tiempo… Rukia necesita – casi pude jurar que miro a Ichigo pero deseche esa idea enseguida – pensar

- Yo… no… - y como el completo imbecil que es Ichi empezó a tartamudear

- Bueno – quise cortar el ambiente – es mejor que vayamos al gimnasio… hoy hay pruebas

- Sip… yo también hago pruebas para el equipo de rugby

- Entonces vamos – salto Yuzu… o sea… literalmente dio un salto

- ¡Esperen! – ya nos habíamos dado la vuelta cuando escuche su aterciopelada voz

- ¿Qué pasa hermanito? – la sonrisa en el rostro de Kaien no era la misma y ruega porque sea por lo de nosotros y no tenga sospechas sobre su hermano

- Es que… yo también quiero hacer la prueba

- ¿Para las porrista? – sorry pero no pude evitar el sarcasmo

- No – estrecho sus ojos – para el equipo de rugby

- ¡SIIIII! Seria genial… así estaríamos siempre juntos – y vuelve a intervenir la hueca

- ¿Qué me perdí? – me susurro Kaien en el oído

- Ichigo y Yourichi son novios – aunque me dolió decirlo tenia que comenzar a acostumbrar a que así va a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante

- o..k… - creo que para él tampoco era de su agrada la morena hueca

- ¡Vamos! – Yuzu tomo mi mano y me arrastro al gimnasio

En cuanto llegamos pude ver que ya estaba todo preparado, la mesa y equipo listo para las pruebas, pero lo que si era un indicio claro era la enorme fila de chicas que soñaban con entrar al equipo, no pude evitar que mis recuerdos vagaran por esos días cuando yo fui una de ellas.

Aun recuerdo como me estuve preparando todo el verano para las pruebas, recuerdo que fue muy difícil pero tenia la mejor de las motivaciones, Kaien, mire hacia la cancha de rugby y lo vi dando indicaciones, una sonrisa involuntaria cruzo mi rostro, y es que aunque ya no sea lo mismo, él siempre va a ser alguien muy importante en mi vida.

- Bueno chicas – hable por el megáfono – vamos a comenzar con las pruebas

- ¿Dónde me pongo Rukia? – me susurro Yuzu

- Al final de la fila… lo siento… pero no seria justo con ellas – mire la enorme cantidad de chicas esperando – que pasaras primero

- Cada vez que hablo contigo comprendo como es que mi hermano te ama tanto – cuando me guiño el ojo me entro la duda de que a que hermano se refería. Pero inmediatamente saque esa idea, era imposible que ella supiera algo referente a Ichigo

Las pruebas estuvieron de lo mas estresantes, las chicas no eran para nada buenas, pero trate de buscar la mejor forma para decirles que no eran lo que buscamos, no pude evitar que me doliera a mi cuando las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos.

Faltaban dos chicas para terminar, incluida Yuzu, y la siguen no era del aspecto de todas las porrista, de una forma sutil, la chica tenia unos cuantos kilos de menos.

- Sorry cariño – y ahí viene de nuevo, juro que mi puño va a impactar en la cara de la zorra – pero estas bastante gorda para el equipo – la pobre chica bajo la cabeza mientras los sollozos de llegaban

- ¡Yourichi! – me levante de mi lugar bastante molesta – te he dicho mil veces que es mi decisión saber quien entra o no… ¡Yo soy la capitana! – respire hondo para poder controlarme un poco – además… yo dije que todas pueden dar la prueba… y si sigues así… te lo advierto – la apunte con un dedo – otro lugar quedara vacío

- ¿Sabes lo que creo? – veamos que se le ocurrió a su mononeurona – que me tienes celos – se cruzo de brazos y me sonrió – claro… como tu ahora no tienes novio y yo si…

- Yourichi – dije su nombre casi en un susurro

- Yo… mejor me voy – la chica ya estaba saliendo del gimnasio

- ¡No!... Orihime ¿cierto? – la chica abrió unos enormes ojos y asintió – porque no nos muestras tu rutina

- Yo… - le sonreí para darle ánimos – bueno

La chica en realidad se movía bastante bien, pero aun así no daba con lo que estábamos buscando, me encontré en un gran dilema porque ya de por si la chica se notaba con el autoestima bajo y si le decía que no entraba se iba a deprimir mas.

- Gracias… es una muy buena coreografía – y lo era - ¿Quién la hizo?

- Yo – la chica se sonrojo y me vi reflejada en ella

- ¡Excelente! – ahí estaba mi oportunidad - ¿Te gustaría ser nuestra coreógrafa?... o sea yo también te ayudaría… pero… ¿Te gustaría?

- ¿De verdad? – la sonrisa y la luz de su rostro valía cualquier cosa

- Por supuesto

- Gracias…

- Y la última – le regale una sonrisa a Yuzu

- ¡Presente!

Yuzu hizo una rutina que aunque no tenia nada muy complicado le resulto excelente, se notaba que la pequeña de los Kurosaki tenía una gracia natural así que no fue difícil saber que estaba adentro del equipo.

Notificamos a las que quedaron y poco a poco el gimnasio se empezó a quedar vacío, ya no había nadie así que me quede haciendo un poco de la rutina que ya tenia en mente, la ensaye un par de veces y cuando me fije que el sol ya se estaba poniendo me dirigí a los camerinos a darme una ducha para quitarme el sudor.

Cuando estuve bajo el chorro de agua los recuerdos del día llegaron de golpe a mi mente, la ruptura con el que la mayor parte de mi vida considere mi único amor, la sensación cuando escuche que Ichigo estaba de novio con Yourichi y por ultimo la alegría de tener a Yuzu en el quipo y de haber hecho feliz a Orihime.

Después que salí de la ducha me vestí con ropa deportiva total ya no quedaba nadie, así que me puse una remera bien corta y holgada que uso cuando estoy sola, guarde mis cosas y cerré mi bolso, en el momento que me lo puse en el hombro, sentí como la puerta de los camarines se cerraba de golpe, escuche el clic del pestillo y unos pasos acercándose.

- Ahora tu y yo - me miro fijamente a los ojos - vamos a hablar – me quede congelada en mi lugar viendo a quien tenia delante mío esto no pintaba para nada de ser una conversación con buen final.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Ichigo POV**

No podía creer lo estúpido que puedo llegar a ser, o sea, siempre he sabido que soy un poco mas lento que el resto y no me refiero precisamente a lo relacionado con lo académico, si no más bien con lo que refiere a la forma de llevar la vida y relacionarse con las personas. No por nada se me ocurrió la genial y mas imbécil idea de "desaparecer" de la vida de Rukia, seamos sincero, cualquiera en mi posición, aprovechando la cercanía que teníamos hubiera sacado lo mejor de la situación y hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por conquistarla, lo peor de todo es que ahora estoy casi convencido que hubiera resultado, solo me basta con recordar su cuerpo vibrando con mis besos, con mis manos, y sobre todo su voz gimiendo y gritando mi nombre cuando la hice alcanzar nuestro primer orgasmo, y es que ese fue solo el primero, soy estúpido pero lo voy a remediar.

El escuchar como mi queridísimo hermano aclaraba que Mi Rukia ya no era mas su novia me pego como un balde de agua fría, peor que cuando escuche cuanto se amaban o aquella vez que tenían sexo telefónico, en este momento solo estoy 100% seguro de una cosa y esa es que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, ya los dos nos equivocamos y sufrimos, ahora es tiempo de estar juntos y algo voy a hacer, voy a lograr que Rukia se derrita en mis brazos y se quede ahí por siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia POV**

Con solo mirarle esos ojos, esos mieles ojos que mas de alguna vez me han demostrado lo buena persona que es y hasta lo infantil que puede llegar a ser, supe que esto no pintaba bien, su sola mirada me indicaba que la conversación iba para largo y era de suma importancia.

- ¿Qué… paso? – con esfuerzo pude hilar las palabras

- Tenemos que hablar – su mirada seguía fija en la mía

- Eso ya lo dijiste…. Pero sobre que…. Me estas asustando – y era verdad, esa mirada tan seria estaba haciendo estragos con mis nervios, si hasta comencé a jugar con mis manos

- Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos – me indico una banca y camino hacia ella, yo hice lo mismo

- Ok – me senté a su lado pero con espacio suficiente para verle los ojos

- Rukia… esto no esta bien – respiro y bajo la mirada, se notaba que le estaba costando hablar

- No entiendo…. ¿Que no esta bien Yuzu? – levanto la vista y volvió a mirarme

- Kaien… tu… y Ichigo – podría jurar que el corazón se me paro en ese preciso momento

¿Como mierda es que Yuzu sabia lo que pasaba?... la respuesta es simple… es Yuzu

- Yo… no se de que estas hablando – trate de sonar lo mas convincente posible pero creo que el nerviosismo me salía hasta por los poros

- Rukia – suspiro y me sonrió amablemente, ahora si se parecía a la Yuzu de siempre – conozco a mis hermanos… he vivido con ellos – hizo una cuenta mental, lo supe por como movía los ojos – 16 años… o sea… toda mi vida – no pude evitar reír al igual que ella

- Yuzu… - supe que estaba perdida, mejor era confesar y quizás aun podía salvar algo de mi amistad con ella - ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

- Desde – se puso un dedo en la barbilla – hace como 6 años

- Ahora si que no entiendo - ¿6 años?, ni siquiera conocía a "Ichi" en esos tiempos

- Rukia… Ichigo te a amado mucho antes de lo que tu imaginas – me sonrió y quise creerle pero se que en Ichigo la mayoría son mentiras

- Quisiera creerte pero…

- Déjame contarte una historia ¿si? – yo solo asentí – bueno… hace mucho mucho tiempo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuzu POV**

_**Flash Back**_

_Acabábamos de mandarnos al fin del mundo, es que mis padres no saben que una chica como yo necesita mas que un pueblo donde llueve los 365 días del año, bueno, quizás exagero, pero estoy segura que no hay una sola tiende de diseño en este lugar. Iba con mis hermanos Kaien y Ichigo en el la parte trasera del auto entrando a Karakura, ellos tampoco venían contentos, menos Kaien que había tenido que dejar a sus dos novias que tenia, a Ichi le daba casi lo mismo, él no era muy sociable, aunque tampoco era un antisocial._

_Llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, era enorme, por lo menos se que no iba a tener que compartir baño ni nada de eso, porque juro que ahí si que me revelo y me meto no se… a un convento… bueno, convento no, no me gusta esas tunicada o no se que, que usas las monjas, podrían acortarlas un poquito y juraría que se verían mucho mejor. Terminamos de acomodar nuestras cosas y en seguida escuchamos el grito de nuestra madre._

_- ¡Chicos!... bajen… tengo que ir a inscribirlos al colegio – todos nos apresuramos a bajar, no era conveniente hacer esperar a Masaki_

_- ¡Listo! – salto la escalera Kaien quien llevaba su mejor pinta, ¡Dios! No puedo estar más orgullosa de mi hermano_

_- Kaien… te ves muy bien – lo alabe - ¡Estoy muy orgullosa!_

_- Claro hermanita… hay que vestirse bien para impresionar a las chicas – me guiño un ojo y solo pude bufar, ese era mi hermano_

_- Listo – bajo mí ultimo hermano con un libro en la mano y la verdad es que su vestimenta… bueno… era muy…. Ichigo por así decirlo_

_- Vamos – seguimos a Masaki y nos subimos al auto_

_En cuanto llegamos al colegio vimos que había un montón de chicos, era la hora del descanso, así que nosotros nos quedamos en la placita de juegos mientras Masaki iba a inscribirnos, yo logre hablar con algunas chicas pero ellas solo quería saber sobre el grandote tan buen mozo y es que Kaien solo sirve para eso… para llamar la atención, me aburrí de las niñas pegotes y me fui a sentar junto a Ichigo pero él estaba totalmente absorto en su libro y se por una larga experiencia que cuando lee no sabe de nada a su alrededor, así que solo me senté ahí y observe, después de comprar y vestir a la gente esto era lo mejor que sabia hacer…. Observar._

_No se si pasaron dos o cinco minutos pero de pronto un fuerte golpe me saco de mi "observación", rápidamente gire mi vista hacia el ruido y casi no me lo creo, era el preciado libro de mi hermano en el suelo y lo mas raro es que no hacia ningún ademán de recogerlo, lo tome con mucho cuidado y cuando se lo fui a dar me di cuenta que ni siquiera sabia que había soltado el libro, tenia la vista perdida, y yo como buena hermana la seguí, gran fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi mirando a una menuda chica de cabello castaño, la chica estaba sentada en la otra punta leyendo casi igual de entusiasmada como lo estaba mi hermano hace unos segundos, pase mi mano por sobre la vista de hermano y seguía sin reacción, él nunca se había interesado en chicas, ella tenia que ser muy especial para dejarlo así, como no tenia nada mejor que hacer, seguí viendo a la chica y de pronto vi como una pelota caía sobre ella, seguí al culpable y ¡Bang!... Kaien, la chica le entrego la pelota y hasta desde acá pude apreciar el sonrojo de sus mejillas después de la sonrisa de mi hermano, la chica no volvió a leer, se quedo embobada mirando a Kaien. Rápidamente gire la vista a Ichigo y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de una profunda tristeza, quise consolarlo pero volvió inmediatamente a su refugio…. El libro._

_Cada vez que quería preguntarle sobre el hecho me evadía, no pude ver mas a la chica porque mis padres decidieron que lo mejor para mi era un colegio de mujeres, pero esta historia me intrigaba mucho así que espié a Ichi y así descubrí que la chica se llamaba Rukia, que él todos los días se quedaba en el patio mirándola y que la chica estaba profundamente enamorada de Kaien._

_Hice hasta lo imposible para convencer a Ichigo que se le declara pero lo que mejor conseguí fue que se hiciera su amigo, el resto… el resto es historia._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia POV**

La historia que acababa de escuchar me dejo peor de lo que estaba, recuerdo perfectamente ese día, pero lo único que recuerdo es a ese chico que robo mi corazón con una sola sonrisa, ahora comprende de que todo este tiempo estuve mirando hacia el lado equivocado, pero las cosas son tan difícil, no se si mas o menos que antes, solo se que son difíciles.

- ¿Y…? – me interrogo esperando que dijera algo

- Yo…. No se – fui sincera, no sabia nada de nada

- Rukia… ahora sabes la historia un poco – vacilo – mas completa… así que necesitas decidir, créeme que entiendo que la situación es muy difícil, pero en este momento están sufriendo las personas que mas quiero, tienes que tomar una decisión y se que no va a dejar felices a todos pero por lo menos tampoco triste a todos

- Lo siento – baje la mira, de verdad que me sentía avergonzada de poner a ambos hermanos en esta situación, sobre todo a Yuzu

- No sientas nada… así es el amor – suspiro y se levanto de hombros – dicen que el que no tiene a quien amar es mejor para dar consejos – rió alegremente

- Tranquila – me levante del banco – ya llegara alguien

- Lo se… lo veré y sabre que es él – se notaba totalmente convencida de sus palabras

- Ok… ahora mejor nos vamos – mire mi reloj - ¡Dios!... es tardísimo

Llegue a mi casa y estaba todo en penumbras, esto si que era raro, trate de prender las luces pero una mano me lo impidió, casi sentí mi corazón saliéndose de mi pecho, quise girarme pero esa persona fue mas rápido, ya me tenia frente suyo, era un hecho, iba a morir y nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de decirle a Ichigo cuanto lo amo…. ¿What the hell?* ... ¿AMOR?... siii, por lo menos tengo la oportunidad de ser sincera conmigo misma antes de morir así que….

… misma… AMO A ICHIGO

- Ichigo te amo – Ahora si puedo morir en paz, cerré los ojos y espere lo que tuviera que venir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo POV**

No me tomo mucho tiempo saber que era lo que tenia que hacer para lograr el perdón de Rukia, y eso era rogar… rogar hasta que me perdonara, no era muy original pero se que por lo menos iba a ser efectivo, así que en cuanto salí del colegio maneje hasta su casa, bueno, no precisamente hasta su casa, me estacione unas cuadras mas abajo para que no me viera venir, hice cálculos mirando mi reloj y Rukia ya debía encontrarse en su casa, así que hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y me dirigí hacia la entrada de atrás, por lo que recuerdo de cuando éramos amigos, su madre solía guardar una llave ahí y estaba junto a la escalera así que como buen acosador depravado me iba a instalar en su cuarto hasta que me perdonara.

Busque la llave y abrí la cerradura, mire primero y me fije que estaban todas las luces apagadas, raro, pensé, aun así me adentre en la casa, mantuve la cautela por si me salían sus padres pero justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras vi un enorme cartel colgado entremedio de ellas.

"_Rukia amor, tuvimos que irnos de viaje_

_Donde tu abuela_

_No tuvimos tiempo de avisarte_

_Volvemos mañana en la noche,_

_Llámame cuando leas esto_

_Besos_

_Mama y Papa"_

Descolgué el cartel, y una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en mi rostro, eso significaba que la casa estaba sola hasta mañana y que Rukia aun no llegaba, era imposible subir la escalera y no ver el cartel, justo cuando estaba creando un nuevo plan, sentí las llaves entras en la cerradura, me apresure a ponerme junto a la puerta, el nuevo plan rápidamente se estaba formando en mi mente, cuando su hermosa mano quiso alcanzar el interruptor se la tome y la gire hacia mi, tenia la mirada perdida, se notaba que creí que le iba a hacer daño, cuando yo solo quería darle amor… y placer claro esta. La gire hacia mi y me sorprendí con lo que salio de su hermosa boquita.

- Ichigo te amo – susurro y cerro los ojos

¿Sabia que era yo?... imposible

- Yo también te amo mi Rukia – rápidamente abrió los ojos y trato de enfocar su vista en la oscuridad

- ¿Me morí? – Mi ángel… ¡Dios!, no puede ser más hermosa, pero necesito escuchar si lo que escuche es verdad o producto de mi imaginación

- Mi ángel – le toque el rostro y volvió a abrir los ojos pero esta vez con cierta ira en ellos… me descubrió

- ¿ICHIGO? – me había metido en problemas

- Si

- ¿Me mierda haces aquí? – quiso soltarse de mi agarre pero solo logro que lo apretara aun mas

- Me amas – no pregunte, solo lo afirme

- NO – lo dijo lo mas segura que pudo, pero se que mintió, siempre que miente pestañea mas de lo normal

- Si… me lo dijiste – le acomode un mechón que se le había soltado

- No… yo solo… pensé que iba a morir – bajo la mirada, pero aun así y con la oscuridad, pude apreciar su hermoso sonrojo

- Y por eso confesaste lo que en el fondo de tu corazón nunca quisiste aceptar

- ¿Que haces aquí? – fijo su mirada en la mía

- Vine a convencerte de que perdonaras y de que me amas… bueno… lo segundo que pensé que iba a ser mas difícil ya estas… así que pasemos al perdón – continué acariciando sus sonrojadas mejillas

- Mejor te vas con _tu novia_ – escupió las palabras y eso me hizo feliz porque supe que estaba celosa

- Estas celosa – la agarre más fuerte, quería que sintiera la erección que comenzaba a provocarme, que solo ella era capaz de provocarme

- Ichigo – su voz salio dificultosa, así que me frote un poco mas y supe que estaba logrando lo que quería porque entrecerró los ojos

- Te amo

Enseguida me dirigí hacia esos carnosos y carmín labios que tanto me pueden, le devore la boca y sentí como al segundo intento entreabría sus labios para que yo introdujera mi lengua, así lo hice, metí mi lengua lo mas dentro que pude y comencé a masajearla junto con la suya, sentí como sus piernas perdían equilibrio así que la alcé, ella inmediatamente cruzo sus piernas por mi cintura, nuestros sexos se rozaron y tuvimos que romper el beso para gemir.

- Ichigo – me tomo el cabello casi salvajemente - ¡Dios!... mis padres – rápidamente su mirada cambio a preocupación

- Están afuera… - seguí besando su cuello, no tenia intenciones de perder ni un segundo con ella – no llegan hasta mañana en la noche

- ¿Por qué?

- No se… pero estamos solos – la mire y ella no me respondió, volvió a atacar mis labios

Seguimos besándonos salvajemente, no tuve mas remedio que presionar a mi ángel contra la pared, porque mi propia excitación estaba haciendo que mis piernas fallaran, no aguante mas y le levante la corta remera que traía, sin pensarlo la despoje de su ropa y me lleve el primer pezón a la boca, sintiendo como enterraba sus dedos en mis cabellos, supe que le encantaba, claro que los gemidos también ayudaba a aclarar el punto.

No quise dejar desolado su otro pezón, así que me lleve un par de dedos a la boca y los empape para comenzar a masajearlo, con un pezón en mi boca y mis dedos peñiscando el otro, estaba seguro que pronto Rukia llegaría al orgasmo, eso era lo que yo quería que gozara, que mi ángel gozara.

Se que estaba cerca, de pronto sentí sus ágiles manos arrastrarse por debajo de mi boxer, no se como pudo sin sacar mi pantalón, agarro firmemente mi miembro y con la otra mano tomo mi rostro, impidiéndome continuar con mi agradable labor.

- ¡Mírame! – me lo ordeno y casi me corro en ese segundo, al ver que me reí aumento el agarre en mi ya muy erecto pene, solté un gemido involuntario – deja de jugar – comenzó a masajear mi miembro – yo también puedo hacer – siguió masturbándome y yo cerré los ojos para disfrutar - ¡mírame! – volvió a ordenas, y ohhh como me gusta mandona – así que o seguimos jugando – me sonrió y con su pulgar comenzó a trazar círculos sobre mi punta – o me lo metes en este segundo… no sabes cuando quiero sentir esta enormidad adentro, chocando contra mi clítoris – cerro los ojos y la cara de la placer que puso me llevo al limite – haciendo que me corra como nunca… o me follas ahora o paramos – abrió de golpe los ojos y los clavo en los míos

- O…k… - como pude hable – pero antes… dime que me amas

Me sonrió maquiavélicamente y jure que aquí acaba todo

- Te amo Ichigo – me acaricio el cabello y pude respirar, casi olvido mi palpante erección – y quiero que hagamos el amor… pero me encanta hablar así – se encogió de hombros y rió y logro que yo la siguiera

- Entonces – le saque la mano de mi pantalón para evitar problemas – te voy a coger tan duro que no vas a poder caminar

Esto promete y mucho, un día entero para disfrutar con mi ángel que me ama, no puedo pedir nada más.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**Ichigo POV**

Aunque teníamos tiempo por delante no quise perder ni un segundo así que de inmediato volví a mi labor, a atacar los labios de Rukia, es que mi ángel no puede saber mejor, con solo probarla se que esto es el cielo, no quiero ni imaginar lo que debe ser estar adentro de su cuerpo, no, no quiero imaginarlo, quiero probarlo y lo voy a hacer.

Cuando me di cuenta que la posición estaba siendo un poco incomoda tome a Rukia por su lindo culito y ella entendió al instante, no perdió tiempo y cruzo sus piernas por mi cintura, eso hizo que nuestros sexos se rozasen y fue excelente, me apresure a subir las escaleras porque o si no iba a terminar follandola en el pasillo y eso no es lo que yo quería para nuestra primera vez, yo quiero amarla, por siempre y para siempre.

Cuando estaba en pleno pasillo me di cuenta que no sabia cual era el cuarto de mi ángel y digamos que los besos húmedos que Rukia estaba esparciendo por donde encontrara piel no estaban ayudando a mi concentración.

- La… puerta del fondo – su voz agitada me saco de mi delirio y me apresure a cruzar el umbral y ella volvió a su labor

- ¡Rukia!... – la deposite gentilmente en el centro de la cama que seria testigo de nuestro amor infinito – no sabes hace cuento que sueño con esto – mientras le hablaba comencé a dejar a dejar castos y no tan castos besos en su cuerpo

- Mmm – la vi y tenia los ojos cerrados y su labio lo tenia mordido, estaba disfrutando y eso me encantaba - ¿Qué tanto? – de pronto abrió los ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron

- Mucho… demasiado – deje el contacto visual y baje hasta sus piernas para deleitarme con su nívea piel

- ¿Te masturbabas…. Pensando en mi? – aunque me sorprendió la pregunta, me di cuenta que este era el juego que nos estaba comenzando a gustar

- Muchas veces… me tocaba – llegue al borde de su pantalón y sin tocar mas de lo necesario se lo baje – pensando en como seria que me montaras… como seria cojerte por atrás…. ¡Dios! – bese sus muslos y ella instintivamente gimió, se que lo hizo por el beso pero también por mis palabras – no sabes las posiciones que practicamos en mi cabeza

- ¿Las recuerdas? – levanta mi vista y vi que seguía con los ojos cerrados

- Todas… demasiado bien – bese sus rodillas y me aparte un poco para deleitarme con el hermoso ángel que estaba esperando por mi – y te las voy a mostrar – abrió los ojos de golpe – una por una – sonrió pervertidamente – pero no ahora – su sonrisa abandonó su rostro al instante – ahora – le sonreí yo – quiero hacerte el amor… luego podemos probar otras cosas – la sonrisa volvió a su rostro y vi claro el amor en su mar violeta

- Te amo – se levanto un poco y me arrastro hacia ella hasta unir nuestros labios

- Te amo – ya no supe más de mí, mis manos comenzaron a vagar por su cuerpo y las de ella por el mío

En cosas de segundos habíamos terminado de despojarnos de nuestra ropa, ya solo nos quedaban las prendas intimas, pero no las quise sacar, quería disfrutar este momento a concho.

- Eres tan hermosa – me detuve en su plano vientre y sople un poco en su ombligo provocando risas de su parte

- Tú eres el hermoso – hábilmente y sin que yo me diera cuenta, nos volteó y quedo ella encima de mí

- Somos hermoso – la agarre de las caderas y nos movimos simultáneamente para lograr un poco de fricción y por todos los cielos, fue excelente

- Ya… no aguanto mas – la vi y esa era la posición que quería, sabia que con ella arriba controlando la situación disfrutaría mas y eso es lo que quiero, hacerla feliz

- Yo tampoco

- Entonces – sus manos fueron hasta el borde de mis boxers y los bajo de un solo tirón – no necesitas esto – dejo al descubierto mi ya muy erecto miembro y vi como sus ojos se abrieron, no es por ser poco modesto, pero se que estoy demasiado bien bendecido por la madre naturaleza

- ¿Muy grande para ti? – quise provocarla un poco

- Amor – tomo con fuerza entre una de sus manos mi pene – esto – bajo y me masturbó un poco – caerá perfectamente…. Porque – volvió a mover su mano y yo ya me sentía en la gloria – estamos hechos el uno para el otro – y para finalizar volvió a mover su mano y con la otra apretó mis testículos

- Niña traviesa – le sonreí al ver la "inocente" sonrisa de su rostro – entonces – le seguí el juego – tu tampoco necesitas esto – no espere respuesta y rasgue con gran fuerzas sus sexys bragas, un gemido se nos escapo a ambos cuando el roce de nuestros sexos fue piel contra piel

- Mmm… dijiste…. Que te imaginaste – cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió podría jurar que estaban blancos de placer – que te montaba

- Cariño….

Quise discutir pero no alcancé, de pronto me sentí en su interior, mi ángel había bajado sobre mi ya muy erecto miembro, cerré los ojos por instinto, no se lo había dicho, pero esta seria mi primera vez, me mantuve virgen esperando por ella, y madre mía, valió la pena, cuando abrí los ojos vi que los de ella me estaban mirando, ahí estábamos, yo dentro de ella, ella encima mío y quietos en el acto.

- Y…

- OHHHH – de pronto la sentí montarme y no fue ni comparación con los sueños, los sueños húmedos no son mas que una mierda de mi muy caliente y jodida mente, esto si es el paraíso

- Te imaginaste…. – siguió montándome y sentí como iba aumentado el ritmo – que seria – la agarre de las caderas para ayudarla con esa danza que estábamos practicando – así?

- ¡Rukia!... amor… esto es mejor – apreté fuertemente mis ojos para buscar algo de concentración, pero el placer primaba por sobre cualquier cosa

- ¿Si? – aumente considerablemente el ritmo, sentí que sus paredes se contraían alrededor de mi miembro y supe que estaba cerca, también sentí que yo estaba cerca

- Si… Rukia… ya me corro… acompáñame amor… - la apreté de su duro trasero para que siguiera con el ritmo

- Amor – solo con que mi dijera eso supe que era cosa de una o dos embestidas y me corría – ¡ya!

- ¡RUKIA!

- ¡ICHIGO!

Aunque esta era mi primera vez, supe que no hay mejor sensación de tener un orgasmo junto a la mujer que amas y que mejor que el orgasmo fuera simultaneo.

- ¡Dios!... Ichigo – cayó sobre mi cuerpo y yo la recibí gustoso

- Gracias amor – le corrí su mojado cabello del rostro y la bese en la frente – fue la mejor primera vez que pude imaginarme

- Gracias a ti… también fue la mejor primera vez juntos que pude imaginarme – seguía con su rostro enterrado en mi cuello y por mi que se quedara así por siempre

- Amor – la levante con gran pesar para poder mirarla – fue mi primera vez… primera primera – vi el cambio en su expresión, paso de confundida, a molesta a lujuria

- ¿Nunca…?

- Nunca…. Yo… siempre te he amado… y creo que es importante que por lo menos la primera vez sea con amor – la abrace aun mas contra mi cuerpo

- Pero yo… no – la vi enrojecerse y sabia de que venia todo esto, ella no era virgen, pero eso yo lo sabia de sobra

- ¿Estabas enamorada tu primera? – ella me miro se mordió el labio y asintió – eso es lo importante – al ver que yo no estaba enojado me sonrió y apretó el agarre

- Que pena – lo dijo tan bajito que apenas la escuche

- ¿Que es una pena?

- Que ninguna mujer pruebe nunca al dios del sexo que eres – el ego me subió por las nubes

- ¿Nunca? – levante una ceja y la mire sugerentemente

- Nunca – negó con la cabeza – tenlo por seguro que nunca te voy a dejar ir – tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos y nuestras miradas se volvieron a conectar – Te amo

- Te amo – la bese en la punta de la nariz

- Ahora – se separo un poco de mi agarre y se posicionó a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo y mi miembro – ya hicimos el amor – aclaro lo obvio - ¿ahora podemos tener sexo salvaje?


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Rukia POV**

Decir que fue fantástico era quedarse corto, fue mas que excelente, hacer el amor con Ichigo fue algo que nunca me había planteado, pero sencillamente supe que en el fondo fue algo que siempre quise, mas que eso, siempre lo quise a él, pero esto me lleva a mi gran problema, al que siempre considere mi único y eterno amor Kaien.

- Basta… - gire hacia Ichigo y estaba con los ojos cerrados

- ¿Qué paso? – seguí mirándolo y seguía con los ojos cerrados

- Deja que pensar… deja de martirizarte

- ¿Cómo sabes que lo estoy haciendo? – me apoyé en un codo para verlo mejor

- Porque te conozco... porque a pesar de que tu no me vieras yo te veía cada día, y cada segundo estudiaba todos tus movimientos, porque cuando tu estabas triste yo estaba ahí… aunque no me vieras – sus palabras lentamente comenzaron a hacer que mis ojos picaran – porque cada vez que sonreías o estabas alegre yo me alegraba contigo, porque cuando estabas sola yo te acompañaba – lentamente mi corazón empezó a aumentar su ritmo – sencillamente porque te amo como nadie

- Ic…

- No Rukia… no te culpes – de pronto abrió sus ojos y sus hermosas Mieles estaban clavadas en mi – fui yo – paso la mano por su cabello desordenado – fue mi culpa… fui un cobarde… debería haberme quedado, habértelo dicho, pero preferí esconderme

- Creo que es mejor así – repose mi espalda en la cama

- Te entiendo – suspiro pesadamente

- Si, yo necesitaba estar con él… no me arrepiento – mordí mi labio por miedo a su reacción pero al ver que no hablaba seguí yo – fue lo que siempre quise, lo que la niña en mi siempre quiso, y ahora se porque – volví a apoyarme en mi codo y a mirarlo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me llevo a ti

- Yo de todas formas te hubiera encontrado – acaricio mi mejilla e instintivamente cerré los ojos

- Si… puede ser – pensé un momento – pero hubieras sido tan cobarde que no me hubieses hablado

- Chistosa – se me acerco y empezó a hacerme cosquillas

- Cobarde

- Hermosa

- Hermoso

Paramos por un momento conectando nuestras miradas sin decir nada, lentamente nos acercamos y unimos nuestros labios en un casto beso, solo un roce, nada mas, con eso nos basto para expresar lo que nuestros corazones estaban sonriendo.

- Te amo – acaricio mi cabello con mucha calma

- También te amo – le sonreí y él lo hizo de vuelta

- Rukia – cambio su expresión y supe que era lo que quería decir

- Lo se… pero – mire el reloj de la mesita – quedan 6 horas antes que lleguen mis papas así que por favor disfrutemos y después lo hablamos… te lo prometo – ahora fue mi turno de acariciar su cabello

- Mis papas van a matarme – supe que había cambiado el tema

- A mi también

- Pero tu no te desapareciste un martes… día de escuela

- Tu tampoco – le sonreí

- ¿Cómo?

- Yuzu – lo dije como si eso lo explicara todo

- No entiendo

- Hable con ella ayer… lo sabe – él solo asintió – y hoy cuando estabas durmiendo me mando un mensaje diciendo que no nos preocupáramos que estabas cubierto con tus papas – me encogí de hombros

- La Hada – rió – pero aun queda el tema del colegio

- Ahhhh eso – me levante de la cama dejando que viera mi desnudo cuerpo – tengo una sorpresa

- Lo veo – lo mire y estaba viendo mi trasero con los ojos ya con lujuria

- Esto – rebusque en un cajón y saque un talonario y se lo tire en la cara

- ¿Qué es? – se lo saco de encima y lo miro

- Nuestra salvación – volví a la cama y me acomode junto a él

- ¿Un talonario de justificativos? – parecia sorprendido

- Sip… ya sabes que soy – rodé los ojos – algo torpe y bueno – me encogí de hombros – mi medico prefirió darme un talonario porque me pasaba en su consulta así que dije que de esta forma nos ahorrábamos tiempo ambos, me los dejo timbrados y firmados, listos para usarlos en caso de que mi torpeza me deje fuera de carrera – le sonreí

- ¿Y podemos usarlos?

- Obvio – se los quite y rodé los ojos

- Te amo – me agarro de la cintura y me puso sobre él

- Bueno… - empecé a tocar su tan fornido pecho – podrías agradecérmelo… pagarme – seguí bajando por su pecho hasta estar muy cerca que sus partes

- Si… y te debo algo – lo mire por sobre mis pestañas

- ¿Y que seria? – me hice la tonta, sabia perfectamente a que se refería

- Sexo salvaje mi gatita

No me dejo reaccionar cuando ya lo tenia sobre mi, tomo mis manos con mucha fuerza y las puso sobre mi cabeza, bajo su boca hasta mi cuello y comenzó a besarme con mucha pasión y fuerza casi pude sentir los morados que me estaba dejando, pero el sentirlo tan salvaje hizo que mi temperatura aumentara considerablemente.

- Esto te va a recordar que era solo mía – no supe que tan rápido se movió pero sentí sus dientes clavándose en mi cuello, gemí de dolor y de placer

- Tuya…

- Mmmm… que ricos pechos… son tan – no pudo seguir hablando porque se llevo mi pezón izquierdo a su boca

´- Si… mas…

- ¿Te gusta? – me miro hacia arriba, yo solo asentí – entonces ruega

- Por favor… Ichigo… chupa mis pezones…

No respondió pero mordió dulcemente mi pezón para seguir chupando, el placer que estaba sintiendo hizo que quisiera mas así que levante mis caderas para buscar algo de fricción con su desnudo y erecto miembro, supe que le gusto cuando lo sentí gruñir en mi pecho.

- Sigue así y tendrás tu castigo – me amenazo

- Me gustaría verlo – volví a levantar mis caderas pero esta hice círculos en su sexo refregando el mío

- Niña mala

Me tomo de las caderas y me levanto separándome de él

- Ponte en cuatro

- ¿Qué? – sabia a que se refería pero nunca había intentado esta posición, no sabia muy bien como se hacia

- Si quieres que te folle lo voy a hacer por atrás… ¿Quieres que le folle o no? – me tomo del pelo pero sin hacerme daño y paso su lengua por mis labios

- Si… - lo dije casi en un susurro

- Si ¿Qué?

- Si quiero que me folles por atrás

- Entonces… sus deseos son órdenes

Me puse en lo que yo creía que era la mejor posición, acomode mis antebrazos en la cama y levante mi ya muy húmedo coño hasta él, de pronto sentí su lengua lamer desde el principio al fin de mis labios, no lo pude ver por la posición pero se sintió muy bien y se lo hice saber por mis gemidos.

- Estas tan mojada… y caliente… - volvió a pasar la lengua pero esta vez la adentro un poco en mi intimidad – y te sigues mojando… mmmm

- Si…

- Haber… - de pronto sentí tres o mas dedos dentro mío – mmm y estrecha… así me gusta… que estés apretadita para que mi pene se frote con mayor facilidad

- Si… quiero… - quise seguir hablando pero el sentir sus dedos entrar y salir de mi hacían muy difícil el trabajo

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Sentirte… quiero a tu rico y enorme pene dentro mi… quiero que me folles hasta que no me quede voz de tanto gritar por placer

- ¿Eso quieres?

- Si

- Eso tendrás

Lo sentí sacar los dedos y para descansar un poco me recosté algo sobre la cama, desde esa posición obtuve una muy buena vista mi coño si hasta vi el liquido cayendo en las sabanas, estaba con la respiración agotada cuando vi como la punta del miembro de Ichigo se me acerca y me prepare para recibirlo, pero no entro, solo rozo su punta con mi clítoris.

- ¡Dios nena!... hasta tu clítoris esta caliente – me pude imaginar a la perfección su cara de placer frotándose

- ¡Ichigo!... maldita sea penétrame de una buena vez – el sentir como rozaba mi zona me estaba llevando a otro nivel

- Ruega

- Mierda… no… no voy a rogar… porque tú me vas a coger de una buena vez

No se bien como pero con mi mano tome su miembro y me lo acerque a mi entrada, pero él hizo el resto del trabajo, me penetro de una sola vez, duro y firme, no se detuvo para que nos acostumbraron, comenzó con sus movimientos entrando y saliendo de mi sin parar.

- Pechisca tus pezones – no hizo falta que lo repitiera porque yo ya lo estaba haciendo

- Ya….

- Mmmm mee encanta lo caliente y estrecho que es tu interior… - acelero un poco sus movimientos – y estas tan mojada que no me cuesta embestirte

- Solo por ti… te veo y me mojo… me encanta tenerte adentro

Un dedo de Ichigo se encontró con mi clítoris para frotarlo y estimularlo, así que yo no me quise quedar atrás, deje de tirar de mi pezón derecho y lleve mi mano hasta sus testículos, los agarre con fuerza en una sola mano.

- Mierda… sigue… frota mas mis bolas con tus manos – y volvió a aumentar el ritmo, supe que me quedaba poco porque mis paredes se apretaron alrededor de su miembro

- Ya casi – y volví a apretar y frotar sus testículos

- Yo también

- Vamos nene… dame duro… se que puedes hacerlo mejor… vamos… cogeme fuerte, roza tus testículos – los apreté en mi mano – con mi trasero

Y él como el caballero que es me complació, así que ya no supe de mi, el orgasmo estaba llegando a mi cuerpo.

- Mierda ¡SIIIII!... Ohhhh Ichigo…. Que ricoooooooooooo

- Rukiaaaaaaaaaa….

Embistió dos veces más después de su descarga, lo hizo firme y salio de mi para tomarme de la cintura y ponerme sobre su torso.

- Me gusto así…

- A mi también – le confesé

- Se que no estoy tan entrenado en estas cosas… pero creo que lo vamos a tener que hacer mas seguido para que me acostumbre y te complazca… te prometo que la próxima vez va a ser mejor

- Ichigo – me levanté de su pecho y lo mire a los ojos – esta perfecto así… te amo – acaricie su rostro

- Bueno – me sonrió – pero te prometo que la próxima vez va a ser mejor

- Ok – reí

Estuvimos un tiempo recostados y recuperándonos, no se bien cuanto fue pero supe que nos quedaba poco tiempo solo y todavía faltaba algo que hablar.

- Ichigo…

- Lo se – me corto y se acomodo mirándome

- Tenemos que hablar de Kaien – él solo asintió, ahora se venia nuestra conversación.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**Rukia POV**

- Ok… Rukia… Kaien es mi hermano y creo que demás esta decirte que no lo quiero hacer sufrir – Ichigo tomo un largo respiro y me miro – pero no puedo vivir sin ti – acerco su mano hasta acariciar mi mejilla – así que no se… ¿Cómo le digo a mi hermano que amo la chica que él también ama?

- Te entiendo – aunque tratara no podía evitar sentirme mierda – pero yo tampoco puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento – clave mi vista en él – por ti

- Entonces…

- Tenemos que hablar con Kaien… no me gustaría que se enterara por otro lado

- Si… a mi tampoco… pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

- Yo hablare con él…. Después de todo ya sabe una parte… yo le conté lo de Ichi – no pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de Ichi

- Ichi – bufo

- ¿No te gusta? – le acaricie la mejilla

- Lo odio

- Pero a mi gusta – le regale mi mejor puchero

- Ok… pero solo tu puedes decirme así – puso cara de asco – cuando recuerdo la voz de la Yourichi ese diciéndome así me da – se estremeció ante el recuerdo – iug

- Ok… - lo apunte con el dedo – eso es otro punto que hay que aclarar…. Más te vale ponerle los punto a la morena plástica esa

- Mañana mismo lo hago… - se puso algo mas serio – y volviendo al punto… creo que seria mejor que yo hablara con Kaien… es mi hermano

- Lo se… - agache la mira y de pronto las sabanas me parecieron muy interesantes

- Decidido… hablo yo con él hoy mismo y mañana…

- Hablo yo

- Te amo – acuno mi rostro en sus manos

- Yo también te amo – me acerque y selle sus labios con los míos

- Ahora será mejor que me vaya tus padre pueden volver en cualquier momento

- Tienes razón

Me senté en el cama y lo mire mientras se levantaba… totalmente desnudo, pude sentir como mis partes mas sensibles reaccionaban a la vista

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – me guiño un ojo mientras tapaba eso que me hizo gritar de placer con sus boxers

- Ya no – miro hacia abajo y vio que ya se había subido los boxers y me sonrió

- Pervertida

Me levante de la cama dejando al descubierto mi desnudo cuerpo y vi como los ojos de él se perdían por mi piel

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?... pervertido

- Parece que somos dos pervertidos – aparto la vista y siguió vistiéndose

- Por eso congeniamos – agarre una bata del closet y me cubrí con ella

- Bueno – miro por el cuarto y vio que no quedaba nada de él – parece que llego la hora del adiós – se le notaba que no quería irse

- Por ahora… mañana nos veremos – trate de animarnos

- Pero no será lo mismo

- Lo se…

- Ichigo… estas claro que no podremos mostrarnos juntos tan pronto, aunque hablemos con Kaien yo… no quiero hacerle daño

- Yo tampoco – cambio su expresión sombría y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro – me acompañas a la puerta

- Si – le devolví la sonrisa

- Recuerda que te amo – acaricio mis mejillas y me beso, en el beso había mucho amor y casi nada de pasión

- Tu también recuérdalo

Sin mas, Ichigo salio de mi casa y me quede sola, solo espero que la conversación con Kaien sea tranquila y que no hayan problemas… a quien quiero engañar, claro que van a haber problemas, pero después de todo así es la vida y así es el amor.

.

.

.

**Ichigo POV**

Me mire en el espejo retrovisor de mi Nissan GT-R y vi la sonrisa de estúpido enamorado que llevaba dibujada en el rostro, de alguna forma sabia que quedaría atrás después de la conversación con mi hermano, pero me costo mucho estar con Rukia y no lo voy a dejar así como así.

Estacione en mi lugar y entre a la casa, estaba todo callado, seguramente ya estaban todos en sus habitaciones, así que tome aire y subí las escaleras con dirección al cuarto de mi hermano.

Llegue a su puerta y me detuve, rápidamente todos los momentos vividos con mi hermano pasaron por mi cabeza, las veces que me defendió, cuando me molestaba, nuestras peleas y nuestro momentos felices, después lo vivido con Rukia lo reemplazo y me di ánimos para hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

- Permiso – abrí un poco la puerta y asome la cabeza

- Hermano… pasa – estaba acostado en su cama y rápidamente se sentó

- ¿Podemos… hablar? – trate de que mi voz sonara lo mas estable posible

- Claro… ¿Problemas de falda hermanito? – se burlo como siempre, pero había algo en su tono que me asusto

- Algo así – me senté junto a él - ¿recuerdas la chica que me gustaba cuando tenia como 13 años?

- Si… a la que nunca te le confesaste – aunque quise ocultar mis sentimientos de Kaien, una vez descubrió una canción que le había compuesto a Rukia, aunque nunca supo que era para ella

- Si… esa misma

- ¿Te sigue gustando? – al ver su entrecejo fruncido pensé que ya lo sabia

- Si – suspire – y te vengo a decir quien es… es….

- Rukia – suspiro y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, casi pude sentir el parloteo de mi corazón queriéndose escapar de mi pecho

- Yo… Kaien… no

- Lo se… pero te agradezco que vinieras a hablar conmigo antes… se que nunca haría algo con ella antes de decírmelo a mi – la confianza con la que hablaba me hizo sentir el peor hermano del mundo

- Yo

- Tranquilo… ya se que la besaste… - quise abrir la boca pero no alcancé – tu eres el Ichi que ella me contó, no soy tan tontos como todos creen – sonreí junto con él ante ese comentario – y se que por ti es que _**nos tomamos un tiempo**_ – sentí el énfasis con el que dijo que se tomaron un tiempo, como aclarando que no hay terminado

- Kaien…

- Ichi – puso una de sus enormes manos en mi hombros y pude sentir el sudor de mi frente – te agradezco que hablases primero conmigo que con ella – devuelta a sentirme mierda – pero te tengo que aclarar algo – se puso mas serio – yo también la amo y voy a luchar por que volvamos

- Yo no quiero interferir - ¿de donde mierda salio eso?

- Lo se… por eso… que sea una pelea limpia, yo se que no ha pasado nada mas entre ustedes, confío en ti… y espero que esto no arruine nuestra hermandad… así que – me estiro la mano - ¿por una pelea limpia?

¿Qué hago en estos casos?, vengo de perder la virginidad con la chica de la que estoy jurando no tocar, si hace unos momentos la toque hasta que no pude mas, ¿Cómo le prometo una pelea limpia si se que no he peleado limpiamente?

- Por una pelea limpia – estreche su mano sin más remedio

- Ichi – me llamo antes que dejara su cuarto

- Yo la amo… y mucho – su expresión y voz me devolvieron los escalofríos

- Lo se… yo también la amo con toda mi alma

Ya no sacaba nada con ocultar ante Kaien mis sentimientos por Rukia, pero de ahora en adelante se que los dos haremos las cosas bien, eso si, tengo que hablar con ella sobre esta conversación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaien POV**

Si Ichigo piensa que son tan iluso como para creer que no ha pasado nada con mi niña es que no me conoce, pero Rukia es la mujer por la que espere siempre y se que es con ella con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, también se que ella siempre me ha amado por eso es que solo esta confundida pero tarde o temprano volverá a mi, es así como tiene que ser, Rukia y yo juntos y si Ichigo pelea sucio yo también puedo hacerlo.

Como primer movimiento tome mi celular y le escribí un mensaje de texto a mi niña.

_Mi niña, dulces sueños, recuerda que te amo… Kaien_

Apreté enviar y que empiece el juego.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**Ichigo POV**

Hace 17 años que conozco a Kaien y se muy bien su forma de actuar y después de haber pasado una noche entera en vela dándole vuelta al asunto de la pelea limpia, llegue a la conclusión de que no puede ser tan iluso para creer que no ha pasado nada con Rukia, ¡Vamos!... desaparecimos juntos un día entero, no hay que ser un genial para darse cuanta, así que si lo que quiere es pelea sucia la va a tener.

En algún momento de mis divagación logre conciliar el sueño, pero creo que fue muy poco, aun así tuve que hacer el animo de levante y dirigir mi cansado cuerpo al colegio, aunque el saber que voy a ver a mi ángel es un gran estimulante.

Llegue al colegio y de lejos vi el auto de mi ángel así que era mi oportunidad para hablar con ella y contarle mi "conversación" con Kaien. Rápidamente me dirigí al salón de Historia y allí estaba ella, mas hermosa que nunca, rodeada de todas las porristas, todas oxigenas y plásticas y ella… natural y única.

- ¡Ichi! – la voz chillona de Yourichi me regreso a la realidad - ¿Dónde estabas Novio? – se me colgó del cuello y hizo un puchero que me llego a dar miedo

- No me digas Ichi – me la descolgué – y no soy tu novio

- Si lo eres – me dio una sonrisa de lo más estúpida

- No… a mi… - busque alguna buena excusa – me dio un aneurisma ese día… y yo… me confundí – dudo en el alma que Yourichi sepa lo que es un aneurisma

- Ahhh – retrocedió un paso y me miro con cara de asco, después sin disimulo bajo la vista hasta mi entrepierna – bueno… yo… mejor me voy – creo que la estúpida pensó que era algo que tenia que ver con mi hombría

Cuando por fin logre de sacarme de encima a la morena plástica como la llama mi Rukia, la volví a buscar con la mira y esta vez ella también me miro, le hice un gesto y se me acerco, la guié a un lugar mas apartado donde nadie nos notaba y la bese sin esperar mas, necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos y saber que todo fue real.

- Hola a ti también – me acaricio sugerentemente el pecho

- Te extrañe – no pude evitar acariciar sus sedosos cabellos

- ¿Qué paso? – me miro con cara preocupada, creo que noto mi preocupación

- ¿Por qué? – le sonreí y volví a besarla

- ¿Hablaste con Kaien? – se notaba ansiosa

- Si… - no me dejo hablar más

- ¿Y porque me mando esto? – me mostró la pantalla de su celular donde había un mensaje de texto de mi hermano, definitivamente esta no era una pelea limpia

- El muy – apreté el celular con mucha rabia, hasta me dio miedo romperlo – me dijo que sabia – los ojos de Rukia se volvieron enormes – y….

No pude seguir hablando porque entro el profesor

- Alumnos – llamo nuestra atención – tomen asiento – Rukia me miro y se sentó a mi lado – menos usted señorita Kuchiki – mi ángel dirigió la atención hacia el profesor – el director nos pidió a los maestros que la excusáramos junto a su novio porque los necesitan urgentemente en dirección.

¿SU NOVIO?... realmente espero por la integridad física de Kaien que esta no sea otra de sus artimañas.

- ¿Mi novio? – le pregunto Rukia no sin antes darme una mirada de disculpa

- Si… Kaien y usted… así que apresúrese… y no se preocupen porque están excusados por el resto del día

- Yo… - me volvió a mirar y yo solo asentí – bueno – tomo sus cosas y se fue no sin antes darme una ultima mirada acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa que me indicaban que estuviera tranquilo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia POV**

Desde que anoche recibí el mensaje de Kaien que supe que algo estaba mal, y cuando vi el rostro de Ichigo lo confirme, lamentablemente no pudimos hablar ya que mi adorado maestro me dijo delante de mi nuevo novio que mi antiguo novio, al que llamo mi novio me espera, bueno, algo así, ya me confundí, en fin, solo espero que esto del llamado del director sea para algo bueno.

Llegue a las oficinas y la secretaria que indico que pasara, cuando llegue Kaien ya estaba ahí y me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

- Señorita Kuchiki… tome asiento junto a su novio – me invito el director

- Gracias… pero Kaien y yo ya no somos novios – aunque pueda sonar fría preferí aclararlo enseguida

- Ohh perdón – se excuso el director – no lo sabia…

- Tranquilo… es algo momentáneo – Kaien me miro y tomó mi mano – solo nos estamos tomando un tiempo

- Bueno… creo que no es de mi incumbencia – toda la razón, no es incumbencia de nadie – ahora – una sonrisa alumbro su gélido rostro - ¿Saben que se acerca?

- No – fui sincera

- ¿Vacaciones? – río Kaien y me reí con él – menos mal… ya estaba estresado – y es que no podría dejar de ser parte de su vida, estas cosas son las que me gustan de él, pero ahora solo como amigo, no tengo ojos para nadie mas que Ichigo

- No – lo miro feo el director – es el campamento

- Ahhhhh mejor que vacaciones – canto Kaien

- ¿Qué campamento? – pregunte bastante desorientada

- Amor – me molesto de sobremanera ese adjetivo – es el campamento de rugby y porristas… supongo que como somos los capitanes por eso estamos acá – miro al director

- Exacto Kurosaki… por eso los llame… quiero que reúnan a sus equipos hoy y entrenen todo el día, el campamento empieza en una semana y abrirá con un partido amistoso y una competencia de porristas, y quiero que ambos ganen – nos miro exigiéndonos el triunfo

- No se preocupe – como siempre el confiado de Kaien – es seguro que ganamos – y en algo tenia razón, era el mejor equipo del estado – además ahora que esta mi hermanito en el equipo se que seremos dinamita

Un momento, ¿Ichigo esta en el equipo? ¿Cuándo paso esto?

- No tenia idea Kurosaki… bueno… con dos Kurosaki creo que triunfo seguro – se le volvió a iluminar el rostro al director – y usted Kuchiki – casi me hice al ver su mirada – espero que haga una buena rutina

- Si… de hecho tenemos una nueva coreógrafa y es muy buena – recordé a Orihime – así que haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo

- Bueno – se levanto de su trono – no les quito mas tiempo… ahora reúnan a sus equipos, los profesores ya están al tanto así que acuerden el horario de entrenamientos y háganmelo llegar y – nos miro a ambos – de verdad espero que soluciones sus problemas ya sabes… por la tradición – su tono de voz me sonó a amenaza y todo por la maldita tradición

Salimos del despacho y ni mire a Kaien, si no fuera por que él me tomo del brazo.

- Rukia… ¿te gustaría que tomáramos un refresco y habamos? – sonó de lo mas tierno

- Kaien – me gire hacia él, lo tome de la mano y lo guié hacia una banca – hablemos

- Rukia… amor – me acaricio el rostro y automáticamente me separe

- No Kaien… ya se que Ichigo hablo contigo – no pude evitar bajar la mirada

- Si pero… - lo corte

- Kaien… Ichigo… él

- Ya se que es tu _Ichi_ – casi escupió las palabras

- Y entonces ¿Por qué me mandaste ese mensaje anoche? – lo mire directo a los ojos

- Porque amor…

- No me digas amor por favor – casi se lo rogué

- Mi niña – tomo mi mano – tu estas confundida

- Kaien…. Yo siempre te he amado y creo que una parte mía siempre lo hará… - sonrió ante eso – pero no te convengo… mereces mas… yo… Ichigo – no lo pude decir claramente era mucho para confesar de una sola vez – lo siento – mis ojos ya no me dejaban ver con claridad por la cantidad de lagrimas acumuladas

- Rukia… te amo… y si quieres probar con mi hermanito chico lo acepto… pero se que volverás a mi… nunca he amado a nadie y se que lo que siento es lo verdadero – me asombro escuchar a Kaien hablar así pero también me hizo sentir peor

- Kaien por favor…

- Prueba… - me corrió un mechón de cabello – y después cuando estés lista… vuelves

- No puedes decir eso… tu mereces mas

- Te merezco a ti

- Kaien

- Mi niña… dejemos esto por ahora ¿si? – de todos modos vi que no iba a entrar en razón ahora – ahora veamos a hablar con los chicos por lo del campamento ¿Dale?

- Ok – suspire pesadamente

- No se porque pero presiento que este campamento traerá cosas buena – sonrió con esa sonrisa de niño tan particular de él

Por lo menos se que Ichigo estará ahí… y si… creo que traerá cosas buenas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**Ichigo POV**

No se cuantas veces tuve que respirar y contar hasta diez, paso toda la clase y Rukia nunca volvió, el saberla junto a mi hermano no aminoraba mi preocupación, porque a pesar de que confío plenamente en mi Rukia, en quien no confío es en él.

En cuanto sonó el timbre me apresure a juntar mis cosas para salir en busca de mi ángel, el primer lugar en que pensé fue la oficina del director, pero no alcance a llegar, antes me encontré con una escena que casi me deja congelado.

Kaien estaba jugando con el cabello de mi chica, pero al ver como ella mantenía distancia volví a mis cabales, respire y hondo y me acerque a ellos, estos jueguitos me estaban casando, aunque fui yo el que los empezó, da lo mismo, esto tenia que terminar ahora.

- No se porque pero presiento que este campamento traerá cosas buena – sonrió Kaien a Rukia aun sin percatarse de mi presencia

- ¿Qué campamento? – rápidamente dos cabezas se girar hacia mi lugar

- Ichigo – la voz de Rukia sonó muy emocionada pero después de evaluar la situación cambio su semblante a uno precavido

- Hermanito… - canturreo Kaien – estaba hablando con Rukia – odie como sonó eso – y parece que la pelea limpia llego a su fin – sentí un clac en mi pecho

- ¿Qué pelea limpia? – giro su rostro a Kaien

- Con Ichigo íbamos a tener una pelea limpia por ti – acaricio suavemente su mejilla y juro por mi madre que estuve a un pelito de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente

- Yo…. – no pudo seguir hablando mi ángel

- Tranquila mi niña – mi sangre ya estaba en estado de ebullición con todo esto – yo ya se que tu tomaste tu decisión

- Rukia – la mire y ella me sonrió aunque sin muchas ganas, esto me estaba matando lentamente

- Bueno hermanito… - me miro – Rukia – se giro a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se levantaba de su lugar – dejo a la parejita hablar

No se que sentí en ese momento… había dicho parejita, eso quería decir que Rukia se había decidido por mi, eso ya lo sabia, pero no estaba de mas confirmarlo, pero su tono me sigue molestando, es como cuando dijo lo de la "pelea limpia", nunca se lo creí, y menos le creo ahora, menos de 12 horas después, que acepte mi relación con su ex con tanta normalidad.

- Rukia… ¿Qué fue todo eso? – me senté en el lugar que dejo mi hermano

- No se – se levanto de hombros y se veía bastante preocupada – no se que le pasa a Kaien, piensa que esto esta bien porque cree que es temporal

- Esta en estado de negación

- No se… se lo esta tomando tan bien que me preocupa – se mordió el labio y me mato de deseo

- Amor – tome su rostro en mis manos y la gire a que me mirar – todo va a estar bien ¿ok?

- Ok… pero tengo que comentarte algo – rápidamente la invadió la alegría – ¡nos vamos de campamento!

- ¿Campamento?

- Sip… las porristas y los del equipo de Rugby así que tu también vas – me apunto

- ¿Y como sabes que voy?

- Kaien le dijo al director que estabas en el equipo – arrugo la frente – ¿o no?

- No se – me encogí de hombros – nunca me dijo que había quedado

- Bueno – quiso cambiar el tema – ¿me acompañas a reunir a las chicas?

- Te acompaño hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pides – rápidamente me acerque a su boca y le dio un rápido beso

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia POV**

No tarde en reunir al equipo de porristas y darles la noticia, todas estaban muy contentas, hasta Yourichi se mostró complacida y eso que a ella nada le gustaba, Yuzu daba saltitos y repetía cosas sin sentido.

- Orihime… ¿Cómo va la nueva rutina?

- Muy bien Rukia… si quieres te la muestro – aun a pesar de que las chicas la tratan bien se sentía algo cohibida

- Excelente – me gire hacia el resto – Chicas… hay que practicar la nueva rutina así que esta semana nos permitieron faltar a algunas clases para ellos, mañana publicare los horarios de los ensayos… - las mire a todas – pueden irse

- ¡Rukia! – chillo Yuzu junto a mi

- ¿Qué pasa Yuzu? – no pude evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo

- Necesito que me acompañes

- Bueno…. ¿A dónde?

- ¡De compras! – siguió dando saltitos

- Bueno… ¿Pero porque tanta emoción? – no pude evitar reír al verla tan hiperactiva

- Es que se que este campamento traerá cosas muy buenas – fruncí el ceño – para todos – agrego

- ¿Cómo así? – me cruce de brazos

- Rukia… créeme cuando te digo que este campamento pondrá las cosas en su lugar y TODOS – lo recalco – saldremos beneficiados

- OK – encontré raro lo que dijo pero no quise seguir hablando de ello, además dos segundos después ya había desaparecido

- Rukia… ¿Te muestro la coreografía?

- Si – rápidamente me junte a Orihime que me estaba esperando

Orihime me mostró la coreografía y la verdad es que era excelente, no tarde en aprendérmela, se veía fácil pero tenia pasos complejos que creo que nos podrían dar el triunfo, cuando Orihime se fue me senté a terminar los horarios, no me demore mucho, pero cuando me di cuenta ya esta todo solitario así que rápidamente guarde mis cosas y salí rumbo al estacionamiento, cuando iba por uno de los pasillos sentí como alguien me arrastraba hacia un salón.

- ¿Sabes que siempre he querido hacerte el amor en esta mesa? – me estremecí solo con su aliento chocando en mi cuello

- ¿Y porque en esta mesa? – no me quise girar, me gusta sentirlo estremecerse atrás mío

- Porque es donde he tenido las mejores fantasías de mi vida – hizo a un lado mi cabello y comenzó a mordisquear y besar mi cuello – soñaba con mandar todo al diablo y cogerte delante de todos

- Pero esta sala esta vacía – aclare lo obvio - ¿no faltan los alumnos y el profesor en tu fantasía? – me restregué un poco contra él, necesitaba algo de fricción y que mejor que mi trasero contra su tan grande pene, ser que le gusto el gesto por el gruñido que sentí en mi cuello

- Niña mala – chupo tan fuerte mi cuello que gemí más alto de lo que debería

- ¿Me vas a castigar? – pregunte inocentemente

- No… porque se que vas a disfrutar esto… y – paso sus manos por mis costados hasta descansarlas en mis muslos – puede que falte gente pero creo que sigue siendo muy excitante

- ¿Cuántas veces soñaste con esto? – levante mis manos y las enrede en sus hermosos cabellos

- Siempre… cada clase que pase sin poder ni mirarte directamente… cada noche en mi cama deseando poder estar adentro tuyo

No di más y me gire para estampar mis labios en los de él, no pedí permiso ni nada, rápidamente empuje mi lengua sobra la de él, no tardo en responder y hacer del beso algo más salvaje.

Cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya estaba sobre la mesa donde tantas veces estuve atenta a la clase, pero parecía que la clase de hoy iba a ser otra.

- Ichigo – gemí cuando comenzó a pechiscar mis pechos por sobre la ropa

- Shhhh tranquila – se separo de mi cuerpo y con mucha sensualidad bajo mis pantalones y mis bragas al mismo tiempo

- Esto es parte de mi fantasía – no pude replicar porque de pronto sentí su lengua dentro mío dándome mas placer que nunca, sin pensarlo dirigí mis manos a sus cabellos para acércalo mas a mi centro

- Si…. Así me gusta… fóllame con tu rica lengua – lo apreté aun mas a mi

- ¿Te gusta? – iba a replicar por la falta de tacto pero rápidamente tres de sus dedos me embistieron

- Si… me encanta – deje caer mi cuerpo en la mesa y me abrí aun mas para darle mas acceso

- ¿No te gustaría mas tener mi polla en tu estrecho coño? – me penetro con sus dedos tan rápido y tan al fondo que no puede hablar - ¿Te gustaría o no?

- Si… penétrame con lo que sea… mientras seas tu – llegue a un orgasmo tan rico que cualquiera podría dudar que fue provocado por solo tres dedos, como pude apoye mis brazos en la mesa para sentarme y verlos

- ¿A si? – me sonrió torcidamente mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón

- Mmmm si – me mordí el labio

- ¿Te gusta este? – se tomo su ya muy erecto miembro con las manos y el gesto podría parecer ordinario pero en esta situación fue de lo mas exvotante

- Me encanta – gemí

- ¿Y donde lo quieres? – cerro los ojos cuando me apresure a pasar la legua por toda su polla

- En mi coño… cogiendome muy fuerte – mire hacia arriba en el momento en que abría sus ojos

No dijo nada, me tumbo en la mesa y me embistió de una sola vez, chille de placer junto a él.

- ¿Así te gusta?

- No – apenas pude hablar del placer

- ¿No te gusta? – sentí que bajo el ritmo por lo que enrede mis piernas en sus caderas

- Me gusta mas fuerte… ¿Puedes mas fuerte? – sabia que estaba jugando con su ego pero creo que sirvió porque lo pude sentir tan al fondo que creí que saldría por mi garganta

- Si quieres fuerte – tomo una de mis piernas y se la puso al hombro – te dare con fuerza

Seguimos con el mismo ritmo hasta que sentí que no aguantaba mas, mis paredes se contrajeron contra su muy gran miembro haciendo la fricción más placentera.

- Ya… me voy Ichigoooooo – este orgasmo fue aun mejor que el anterior

- Si… yo también – empujo dos veces mas cuando lo sentí vaciarse en mi interior – Te amo – cayó sobre mí y escondió su cara en mi cuello

- También te amo – me reí

- ¿De que te ríes? – me miro interrogante

- Que siempre decimos te amo después del orgasmo… creo que lo hace mas sincero

- Puede ser – me sonrió – pero hoy te amo por otra razón mas – me acaricio la mejilla

- ¿Si?... ¿Y cual es?...

- Me encanta la persona que eres – me beso la nariz – como te comportas con Orihime… esos gestos me hacen amarte mas… pero me pregunto

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Será posible amarte mas?... siento que estoy lleno de amor, pero cada cosa que haces hace que crezca esto – tomo una de mis manos y la puso junto a su corazón

- Creo que estamos igual… yo cada día te amo mas… y espero que nunca deje de crecer

- También lo espero – sin demorar volvió a capturar mis labios con los suyos.

.

.

No se asusten porque son muchos capítulos juntos, es que ya tengo la historia bien adelantada y cuando tengo oportunidad subo todos los que pueda…

Les gusto el rumbo que tomo todo?


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**Rukia POV**

Toda la semana fue muy caótica, los ensayos iban muy bien a excepción de intervención de ciertas taradas que no aceptan que Orihime pudiera hacer una coreografía como la que estábamos ensayando, la verdad es que estoy segura que ganaremos con ella.

Las cosas con Kaien han estado estancadas, no me ha vuelto a decir nada y por lo que me contó Ichigo a él tampoco, aunque se supone que él sabe de nuestra relación no nos hemos mostrado en público para nada. Con Yuzu las cosas han estado un poco mas raras, insiste en que este viaje pondrá las cosas en su lugar y eso me asusta un poco, pero por lo que me dijo Ichi, ella es así y siempre acierta, de hecho me advirtió que nunca apostara en su contra.

Ya por fin hoy era viernes, mañana nos iríamos muy temprano así que di por concluido el ensayo mas temprano así todas teníamos tiempo de hacer nuestras maletas.

- Chicas… recuerden que mañana a tienen que estar a las 7 en punto en el estacionamiento.

- Rukia – con suerte pude escuchar la voz que me llamaba

- Dime Orihime

- ¿Yo tengo que ir o no? – aunque en esta semana estaba menos tímida aun así sentí su nerviosismo, el que aumento con la risa de la hueca de Yourichi

- Por supuesto – le dirigí una gélida mirada a la hueca y volví a sonreírle a Orihime – eres parte del equipo

- Si… pero

- Pero nada… - alce la vista – mañana todas a las 7 y por favor… no traigan tantas maletas – sentí gritos ahogados por todo el salón – son ordenes del director – y era verdad, ya me lo había advertido – dijo que si alguien traía mas de dos maletas él mismo se iba a encargar de quitarles una – y volvieron los cuchicheos

- Esto es injusto – la hueca hablo – yo no puedo salir sin mis cremas y mis sets de belleza

- Ya sabia yo que ser morena plástica costada toda una sesión de belleza… pero yo que tu revisaría la fecha de caducidad de las cremas… creo que e están saliendo arrugas – y definitivamente la mejor decisión fue traer a Yuzu al equipo, solo ella es capaz de decir esas cosas y parecer seria

- No es verdad – el puchero de Yourichi sonó de las mas ridículo

- Anda a verte al espejo – le apunto su entrecejo – sobre todo aquí

- Bueno chicas – Yourichi ya iba corriendo al baño – nos vemos mañana

Lentamente se comenzó a despejar el gimnasio, hasta que sentí a alguien detrás mío.

- ¿Qué paso Yuzu? – no necesitaba voltearme para saber que era ella, se puede decir que su vibra se siente

- Nada – me gire y la encare y casi me muero del susto, tenia un rostro de niñita buena que aterraba

- Yuzu…

- Bueno – dio un mini salto – necesito que vayamos al centro comercial – vio que iba a replicar y me intervino – es que… no tengo toallitas femeninas y las necesito – hizo el mejor puchero que vi nunca

- Claro – le encontré toda la razón con lo de las toallitas – pero… ¿Por qué no las compramos en la farmacia?

- Porque no… ¡Vamos! – tomo mi mano y me saco del colegio

- Esto me huele mal – bufe casi en un susurro

Y como nunca le hago caso a mi instinto me arrepentí, claro que Yuzu no iba a comprar toallitas femininas, eso si, aun no se como logro comprarme tantas cosas, de verdad me asusta el poder que esta teniendo en mi, si casi ni refunfuñe para probarme las mil prendas que me entrego, pero en fin, el resultado de la salida, diez bolsas llenas para cada una con todo nuevo para el viaje al campamento, eso si, dudo mucho que todo caiga en una maleta.

- Yuzu… ya sabes lo que les dije de las maletas – pensé que no esta de mas recordárselo, total ya iba llegando a su casa a dejarla

- Lo se – me sonrió y juro que vi al mismo diablo haciéndolo

- Yuzu…

- Tranquila… todo saldrá bien… tu solo preocúpate de llevar todo lo que te dije… y si ocupa mas de una maleta no te preocupes – se levanto de hombros mientras yo me estacionaba en su casa – chau

Con una rapidez inigualable tomo sus bolsas y salio del auto, yo me fui enseguida, era mejor evitar cualquier clase de encuentro.

Llegue a mi casa a las 10 de la noche y muerta, aun me quedaba hacer mi maleta y eso no mejoraba mi animo para nada, en cuanto entre a mi cuarto una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, Hisana había dejado mi ropa limpia y planchada en mi cama lista para guardarla, pero me había olvidado de las diez bolsas que compramos.

Después de dos horas haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por hacer que todo cupiera en una sola maleta, me rendí, no estuve ni cerca, así que no me quedo mas que repartir todo en dos maletas, dos grandes maletas, ahora si podía estar segura que me iban a odiar, no dejo que las demás lleven dos maletas y es lo primero que hago, en fin… no tenia caso lamentarme así que deje todo a un lado y me fui a dormir, el sueño no tardo en trasportarme de mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo POV**

- ¡ICHIGO! ¡KAIEN! – si mi hermano no mataba a mi hermana lo iba a hacer yo, no puedo creer que lleve gritando desde las 5 de la mañana, si en ducharme e irme me demoro solo 20 minutos, pero no, ella necesitaba 2 horas para empezar a molestar

- ¡Ya voy! – le respondí para que se callara

- ¡Apúrense! – baje corriendo las escaleras y ahí estaba ella rodeada de tres maletas… la iban a matar

- Yuzu… solo se puede llevar una maleta

- Lo se – sonrió y me dio miedo – pero nosotros no vamos en el bus

- ¿Qué? – aquí me perdí

- Vamos en el Jeep con Kaien

- ¿Vamos? – necesitaba aclaraciones ahora

- Si… vamos… tu, Kaien, Rukia y yo – noooo esto no pintaba bien

- Yuzu sabes que

- ¡Listo! – nos honro con su presencia mi hermano

- Esperen – los pare cuando ya iban en la puerta

- No podemos… Rukia nos espera – mire a mi hermano y me sonrió

- Pero…

- Nada… nos vamos – la Hada no me dejo seguir hablando

Yuzu se subió adelante y yo atrás, cuando aparcamos frente a la casa de mi ángel y vio el Jeep de Kaien sentí su mirada de desconcierto

- Hola – miro a todos lados buscando respuestas cuando se subió

- Hola – le sonreí y trate de calmarla con mi sonrisa

- Rukia… veo que me hiciste caso – señalo las dos maletas que traía Rukia

- Si… no me quedo de otra – se encogió de hombros

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no me saludas? – la intervención de mi hermano me recordó donde estábamos

- Claro Kaien – se acerco a él y le dejo un casto beso en la mejilla

- ¿Cómo estas mi niña? – sabia que eso me molestaba pero aun así lo hizo

- Bien… ¿Y tu? – disimuladamente tomo mi mano para dejarme claro que lo hacia por educación

- Bien gracias

- ¡Llegamos! – juro que el auto no terminaba de frenar cuando la Hada ya había saltado afuera

- ¡Rukia!... ¡Kaien! – vi al director llamarlos, ellos enseguida se le acercaron – Rukia – la miro con algo de reproche – tenemos un problema – y dirigió su mira hacia una torre de maletas – te dije que era solo una maleta por persona

- Lo se pero…

- No se preocupe – no se de donde salio mi hermana pero intervino – podemos llevar el Jeep de Kaien – el director abrió la boca pero mi hermana lo corto – así quedan cuatro asientos disponibles para maletas mas nuestros lugares en por portaequipaje… piense que las porristas necesitamos nuestras cosas… es la clave para ganar

No pude evitar reír por lo bajo, mi hermana si que sabia de manipulación

- Tiene razón… ustedes cuatro – nos señalo – pueden irse en auto… pero – levanto el dedo índice – se desvían solo un poco y los hago devolverse

- Entendido director – se apresuro en asentir Kaien

- Bueno… el entrenador Ukitake va a cargo – lo señalo – háganle caso a él

Todos sabíamos que el entrador lo ultimo que hacia era imponer orden, si los integrantes del equipo obedecen más a mi hermano que a él

- Buen viaje… y ganen – sin mas el director se dio vuelta y se fue

Ayudamos a acomodar todas las maletas, que no eran pocas, pero no tuvimos problemas, todo cupo muy bien, así que nos subimos al Jeep listos para seguir al autobús escolar.

- ¡Esto va a ser muy entretenido! – salto Yuzu

- Ya lo creo – algo en el tono de Kaien me puso alerta

- Mejor nos vamos – Rukia me sonrió solo a mi

Kaien partió y no tarde mucho en conciliar en sueño, la verdad es que los sueños húmedos con Rukia me estaban dejando muchas lagunas en las noches, despertarme con una erección daba insomnio a cualquiera. No se bien cuanto paso pero cuando me desperté estando pegado a mi ángel, estaba lo mas acurrucada a mi y eso me lleno de alegría, un carraspeo me saco de mi ensueño.

- Ichi… despierta a tu novia… ya llegamos – me tense al escuchar las palabras de

- Yo…

- Apúrate que ya llegamos – a mirada de Kaien fue difícil de interpretar

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia POV**

Estaba tan cómoda que pensé estar en los brazos de un ángel, estaba tan bien que no quería ni moverme, pero no, ese olor lo podía distinguir en cualquier lugar del mundo, era el olor de mi Ichigo. Un suave movimiento me atrajo al mundo de los despiertos.

- Rukia… llegamos – abrí los ojos y me encontré con las Mieles que tanto amo

- Bueno – me senté y me arregle para bajarme

En cuanto estuve abajo me sorprendí, todo era muy grande y bonito, no parecía un campamento cualquiera, para empezar no habían carpas, en vez de eso había unas elegantes cabañas.

- Te ayudo – me ángel tomo la maleta que iba a levantar, inmediatamente le regale una sonrisa

- ¿Dónde te toco? – las cabañas ya se había sorteado con anterioridad

- ¡Rukia! – una musical voz me saco de mi conversación con Ichi, rápidamente me gire a la voz

- ¡Miyako! – corrí a los brazos de mi amiga que hace tanto que no veía


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**Rukia POV**

No podía creerlo, hace demasiado tiempo que no veía a Miyako, la conocí en un intercambio que gane, me toco quedarme en su casa y aunque fue poco tiempo, no puedo recordar a mejor persona en mi infancia que ella, claro, sin contar a Ichi, pero era diferente, tener a una amiga que te aconseje cuando sientes que nada puede solucionarse, es mucha ayuda y si le agregamos que tu amiga parezca una modelo y que aun así quiera ser tu amiga, créame… te sube la autoestima.

- Amiga – me abraso fuerte - ¿Cómo estas? – me miro directo a los ojos

- ¡Excelente! – salte de felicidad y me recordé a Yuzu - ¿Y tu?

- Muy bien – sonrió anchamente – soy la capitana del equipo de mi escuela – se le notaba el orgullo en la voz

- ¡Yo también! – volvimos a saltar emocionadas y juntas, la verdad es que si viera esta escena de lejos pensaría que son dos huecas con nada mas que hacer

- Y dime… - note su sonrisa y supe de inmediato por donde iba, asi que me puse nerviosa y mire buscando a Ichigo

- Miyako… - quise pararla

- ¿Conseguiste al bombón de Kaien? – me dio un codazo y ni se fijo quienes estaban a su lado

- Claro que lo consiguió – Kaien me rodeó con un brazo – si es hermosa – me miro y sonrió – Kaien – le tendió la mano a mi amiga presentándose

- Miyako… tu eres el capitán del equipo de Rugby – no estaba preguntando – y Rukia la capitana de las porristas – ensancho su sonrisa - ¡RENJI!... amor…. Ven

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – un chico pelirojo tomo la cintura de mi amiga y le beso la comisura de la boca, así que supuse que eran novios, pero la verdad es que se parecían tanto que cualquiera pudo pensar que eran hermanos

- Rukia – me miro – Kaien – lo miro – él – señalo al pelirrojo – es mi novio Renji… es el capitán del equipo de Rugby de nuestra escuela – y volvía el orgullo a su voz

- Un gusto – le tendió la mano a Kaien y a mi me dio un beso en la mano que le extendí, muy caballero – hacen muy linda pareja – y recién ahí caí en cuenta de que Kaien seguía con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Ni por asomo quise girarme a buscar a Ichigo porque sabía muy bien que su rostro no iba a ser el más feliz del mundo.

- No – me solté disimuladamente – Kaien y yo ya no somos novio

- Es cierto… nos estamos tomando un tiempo – no se si fue mi idea o mi vista que veía todo rojo y no me deja distinguir bien pero vislumbre un juego de miradas algo raro entre las personas que me rodeaban.

- Por cierto – cambie el tema y busque a Yuzu y Ichi que estaban rezagados esperando por que los hiciéramos notar – ellos son Yuzu y Ichigo – los presente a cada uno – y ellos mi amiga Miyako y su novio Renji… - lo quede mirando raro ya que no sabia su nombre completo

- Renji – aclaro mientras estrechaba la mano de Ichigo y volvía depositar un beso en la mano de Yuzu – en ese momento volvió esa áurea extraña entre nosotros seis, no se bien de quien venia y a quien se dirigía, pero parecía que todo el ambiente estaba cargado

- Ellos son mis hermanitos – note algo de sorna en la voz de Kaien

- Yuzu esta en el equipo de porristas y Ichigo en el rugby – aclaro solo por decir algo

- Bueno… - Yuzu como siempre al rescate – debo decir que ustedes no parecen novios

Y si creí por algún momento que el también se iba a distender me equivoque rotundamente, porque mi amiga se puso evidentemente nerviosa por el comentario con poco filtro de mi cuñada.

- Si… mejor nos vamos a instalar – Miyako dibujo una sonrisa forzada en su rostro - ¡nos vemos Rukia! – no me pude despedir bien porque ya se había ido arrastrando a su novio con ella

- Yuzu… - la iba a regañar

- Rukia – me sonrió – te dije que este viaje iba a poner las cosas en su lugar – se veía tan convencida y contenta que preferí callarme

- Te ayudo con la maleta – por primera vez desde que paso todo esto escuche esa voz aterciopelada que tanto amo. Y sin dejarme responder tomo mi valija sin ningún problema

- Vamos – sin importarme nada lo tome del brazo, creí que ya iba siendo hora de darle su lugar como mi novio delante de quien fuera

Pero un momento…

¿Somos novios?

- Lo siento… de verdad, no quiero que pienses que – me trabé con mis propias palabras – Kaien – me sonroje

- Rukia – Me giro y me enfrente a su mar de mieles – lo se – me sonrió y acarició mi mejilla – esta bien

- Si pero…

- Shhhh – puso un dedo en mi boca y rápidamente lo reemplazo por la suya, fue solo un roce, pero solo eso se necesita para que mi cuerpo quiera mas de él

- Mejor nos vamos – agache la mira y tome su mano libre

- ¿Con quien te toco compartir cuarto? – me cambio el tema y distendió el aire de la conversación

- No se – me levante de hombros – no me fije en mirar… ¿Y ti? – sospecha ya esa respuesta

- Es por apellido así que…

- Entiendo… entonces a mi me tocara con Chizuru supongo – no pude evitar la cara de asco que puse

- Tranquila – me abrazo y sonrió – nos escaparemos en las noches – disimuladamente golpeo mi trasero a la vez que abríamos la puerta de mi cabaña

- ¡Rukia! – no necesite mirar para saber quien era

- Yuzu – me alegre mucho de verdad ahí - ¿Tu serás mi compañera? – asintió aun sonriente - ¿No era por apellido?

- Si pero – una sonrisa melódica cruzo su rostro – digamos que _Chizuro _– escupió su nombre – prefirió cambiar cuarto conmigo

- Ok… supongamos que te creo – entre seguida de Ichigo

- Hola hermanito – saludo moviendo la mano a Ichigo

- Hola Hada – dudo un poco – yo me voy – dudo mas pero yo le sonreí y me beso castamente en los labios – nos vemos – lo dijo en forma general

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo POV**

Aunque sabia que las cosas en este campamento iban a estar un poco complicadas, por la relación que tuvieron mi hermano y mi ángel, eso no quita que sea difícil escuchar lo linda pareja que hacen. Pero ahora puedo decir que estoy orgullo se mi, no hice ni pude ninguna cara, me comporte con mesura y me siento bien conmigo mismo, sobre todo porque le ahorre a mi ángel un mal rato.

Ahora me dirigía a mi cabaña, se de sobra que tendré que compartirla con mi hermano, pero solo espero que sea fácil y no tengamos mas problemas entre nosotros, abrí la puerta y me sorprendió de sobre manera lo que vi.

Kaien estaba tirado en la cama leyendo un libro, si alguien me lo hubiera contado, jamás lo hubiera creído.

- Hola – parece que de verdad no me sintió llegar porque se sobre salto y tiro lejos el libro que estaba leyendo

- Hola – recogió el libro mas rápido que un rayo y lo dejo sobre la mesa

- ¿Estas bien? – deje mi maleta en la cama que sobraba

- Si… yo – lo note nervioso y eso era algo raro en él – extraño a Rukia – me gire bruscamente hacia su voz, porque no sonó para nada con malicia, más bien con dolor, y eso solo hizo que me sintiera mal

- Kaien…

- Tranquilo Ichi – me sonrió sinceramente – créeme que entiendo que no se manda en el corazón – inspiro pesadamente y se levanto de la cama – así que mejor nos vamos antes que se haga tarde – lo vi y por un segundo volvió mi hermano mayor de siempre

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A hacer el papel de niños buenos y comprensivos

Cuando llegamos al área común entendí todo, fueron los mas latosos 15 minutos de mi vida, escuchamos atentamente como un par de amargados nos explicaba como este campamento no era una excusa para tener sexo, repito sus palabras…

"A quienes pesquemos fornicando o en cualquier acto inmoral lo devolveremos a su hogar"

Con solo escuchar al cincuentón bastaba para darse cuenta que aun era virgen, y la vieja esa, ¡Por Dios! Si nadie adentra su cueva aunque le pagaras. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, pensar en la vida sexual, o la falta de ella, en personas como las que tenia en frente no era mi prioridad para nada.

- Y eso fue… - Kaien tenia cara de locutor – el mismo discurso de siempre

- ¿Siempre es lo mismo?

- Si… y eso solo hace que cada vez se vayan menos virgen y hasta mas embarazadas – rió – si supieras cuantos bebitos del campamento hay – reí mas alto

- Kaien – lo corte – eso no es chistoso – recuerda que esta Yuzu – el modo en el que cambio su rostro fue impactante, de total burla a perplejidad absoluta

- Viste – le sonreí ahora yo

- ¡Mas vale que ningún imbécil tenga la idea de tocar a mi hermana! – lo dijo tan alto que todos a nuestro alrededor escucharon y se estremecieron con la imponencia de mi hermano

- Creo que quedo claro – lo saque del lugar antes que hiciera una escena

Llegamos a la cabaña y nos preparamos para la cena, quería ver a Rukia, de hecho había algo que me urgía hacer, aun no le había preguntado a mi ángel oficialmente si quería ser mi novia y ahora que veo las cosas mejor con mi hermano y que el lugar en el que estamos irradia pasión, creo que es el momento ideal, así que me vestí con mucho esmero para ir a buscarla, en la tarde cuando venia para acá vi una senda que se veía algo solitaria, así que la llevaría ahí para preguntárselo, ya que las cosas no empezaron como debían ser, por lo menos esto tenia que ser perfecto.

- Kaien voy a salir – no lo mire a la cara porque era obvio a donde iba

- Ok… - no hizo ningún otro comentario y yo salí

Antes de pasar por donde mi ángel preferí seguir la senda para ver a donde llevaba, no veo en romance en que nos perdamos en un bosque que no conocemos, así que lo seguí por un tiempo y de pronto me encontré con un hermoso espacio abierto, un claro con pequeñas flores lilas y amarillas que le daban el toque justo, no se veía un lugar concurrido, y es que había caminado bastante así que dudo que la gente venga por aquí.

Ya con el lugar elegido emprendí mi viaje en busca de ángel, entre sin tocar la puerta y en ese momento me pateé mentalmente por ser tan malditamente impulsivo, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo en ese momento, y como si un demonio me invadiera, dejé salir mi rabia.

- ¿!QUE MIERDA PASA ACA!?


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

**Rukia POV**

Estaba tan relaja que no quería ni moverme, después de presentaciones, reencuentros y un par de advertencias, tomar un baño de tina parecía la mejor solución, así que ni más bien llegue a la cabaña, llene la bañera y puse salen y aromar que encontré, esta tan relajada que lo único que hizo que me moviera fue el hecho de que el agua ya está helada, así que sin más remedio, me levante dejando escurrir el agua por mi desnudo cuerpo, me envolví en una toalla y salí del baño, llegue a mi maleta, que por cierto aun ni abría y saque mis cremas y me pijama, está pasando crema por mis piernas cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe.

- Mierda… - trate de cubrir algo de mi cuerpo, pero la verdad es que la toalla era tan diminuta que apenas podía - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesitaba verte – rápidamente pero no sin que yo me diera cuenta, escudriñó mi cuerpo – hablar contigo – paso saliva por su garganta denotando que la situación no lo estaba haciendo nada fácil

- ¿De qué Kaien? – me erguí y mire alrededor del cuarto buscando algo con que taparme un poco mas

- De nosotros – se me comenzó a acercar y yo instintivamente di pasos en la dirección contraria – no te voy a hacer nada malo – me mostro las manos indicándome que no temiera

- Kaien – suspire y me quede quieta – sabes que estoy con tu hermano – vi como su rostro rápidamente se endureció – y sabes que lo nuestro termino… para siempre

- Lo sé pero… - avanzo hasta que quedo pegado a mi

Sin darme posibilidades para reacción me despojo de mi toalla y me tiro sobre la cama, yo solo pude dar un grito algo ahogado por la sorpresa, pero eso no hizo que se detuviera, es más, rápidamente su cuerpo estuvo sobre el mío, cerró los ojos tratando de reaccionar y encontrar las palabras para mandarlo a la misma mierda.

- Sabes que tu cuerpo aun reacciona ante – comenzó a pasar sus grandes y tan excitantes manos por toda mi anatomía

- ¡NO! – quise sonar convincente pero mi voz se quebró – aléjate – lo empuje pero su agarre fue mayor

- Dime que no te gusta esto – de golpe introdujo tres dedos en mí y los comenzó a retorcer con una habilidad propia de él, quise decirle que parara que no podía, mis gemidos eran mayores que yo

- No… no me gusta… mmmm – gemí tan alto que rio y aumento el ritmo

- Dime que no te gusta que te lama – paso su lengua por toda la extensión de mí ya muy caliente coño – dímelo y paro

- Noooo – enrede mis manos y sus cabellos y lo aplaste hacia mi centro – chupa… chupa como solo tú lo sabes hacer – sabía que mis palabras no eran del todo ciertas, pero esta tan excitada que ni lo pensé – ahhhhhh si Kaien…. Justo ahí – su lengua aprisionó mi clítoris mientras sus dedos no dejaron de embestirme, tuve que cerrar los ojos y apretar muy fuerte las sabanas para no correrme antes de tiempo – sii… justo ahí… lámeme

- ¿!QUE MIERDA PASA ACA!?

Oh oh… sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz, pero Kaien solo aumente su ritmo de tal forma que no pude hacer nada que abrir los ojos y ver a Ichigo para en la puerta.

- Ven – estire mi mano hacia él invitándolo a unirse… sabía que era la prevención más grande, pero el que no pregunta no gana

- ¿Te gusta? – se me acerco y me apretó mis dos senos con mucha presión - ¿Qué gusta cómo te lame mi hermano? – volvió a apretármelos pero esta vez se detuvo en los pezones

- Si… mmm – Mire hacia abajo y Kaien había levantado la vista – pero quiero chupártela a ti

- Mmm niña buena – Ichigo se me acerco y rápidamente introdujo se lengua en mi boca acallando así un poco mis gemido, cuando me soltó me di cuenta que la tenía sus miembro listo para mí – entonces mámamela como solo tú sabes hacerlo

No espere nada más, introduje su miembro en mi boca y le di la mayor cantidad de placer que pude, cuando gemía en el parecía que Ichigo lo disfrutaba mucho, sentí que ya estaba llegando, así que aumente mis lamidas y presione sus testículos para que se fuera luego, que acabáramos todos juntos, aunque me preocupaba un poco Kaien. Sin darme cuenta mis paredes se tensaron y acalle mi orgasmo en el pene de Ichigo.

- Exquisita – como pude, enfoque mi vista en Kaien que se lamia los labios – ahora quiero cogerte

- No… me la está chupando a mí – vi a Ichigo que tenía los ojos cerrados, supongo que para evitar mi retirada es que apreté mi cabeza hacia el

- ¿No quieres? – justo ahí sentí el tan imponente miembro de mi ex provocando mi entrada

- Siiii – libere el pene de Ichigo pero seguí dándole placer con mi mano

- Entonces – lo tuve parado frente a mí – chupa – me puso su pene a la altura de mi boca y sin pensarlo me lo trague, pero nunca deje de masturbar a su hermano

No sé bien cuento me demore, pero pronto los dos terminaron encima mío, quede empapada de ellos, pero me encanto, todos recogimos algo y lo disfrutamos.

- Ahora… - era mi turno de poner algo de control – quiero a uno por delante y al otro por detrás

- Yo voy por detrás – Kaien se apresuró a levantar la mano como todo un niño

- Lo siento cariño – me le acerque y pase la lengua por sus labios – a ti ya te di una de mis virginidades… ahora – me gire hacia Ichigo que me mira con una gran sonrisa - ¿Quieres cogerte mi culito?

- Cariño – me tomo con fuerza y enterró sus dedos en el – no hay nada que me gustaría mas

- Bueno – bufo Kaien – pero después cambiamos – nos apuntó a ambos – ahora apurémonos que Kaieni – se apuntó su miembro – echa de menos a Rukiti

- ¿Rukiti? – Entorne los ojos y lo mire

- Tu coño cariño – me empujo en la cama – echo de menos follarte… tanto que mi mano ya está gastada

- Entonces… hazlo ahora – lo empuje a él primero y me puse encima suyo – yo te monto… y tu – mire hacia Ichigo – me lo haces a lo perrito

- Como desees – se puso detrás mío y estrujo mis senos mientras dejaba un camino de besos por mi espalda – desde ayer que no hacemos el amor… ya te extrañaba – sabía que eso más que nada lo hacía para molestar a su hermano

- Chicos – cerré los ojos por el placer del miembro de Kaien jugando en mi coño y por el de Ichigo jugando en mi culo, mieras los dos jugaban con mis seños – los necesito – me moví hacia delante y hacías atrás para provocarlos

- Tus deseos son ordenes – escuche sus dos voces al mismo tiempo y la vez que ambos me embestían

Decir que conocía el placer es mentira, jamás había sentido esto, tanto que ni preocupe por el dolor que pude haber sentido en mi culo, fue tanto el placer que aplaco cualquier otro sentimiento.

- Ohhhh chicos… que rico… - me moví en sincronía con ellos y de alguna forma encontramos un muy buen ritmo

- Mierda… sigues igual de apretada – Kaien tomo mis caderas para guiarse mejor y tomo mi pezón izquierdo en su boca

- Mierda… esto es mejor que tu coño – Ichi enterró sus dedos en mi espalda y de pronto tiro de mis cabellos hacia él dejando mi boca a su merced, no tardó en darme un muy fogoso beso

- Y ustedes… - medite las palabras correctas – son tan anchos y grandes… mmm… me encantan sus pollas – guie una de mis manos hacia adelante y apreté los testículos de Kaien y la otra hacia atrás e hizo lo mismo con los de Ichi – eso… denme duro… denme como me lo merezco

- Si… como la perra que eres por cogerte a dos hermanos – los dientes de Kaien apretaron mi pezón

- Como la perra que eres… por cogértelos al mismo tiempo – apretó mis senos por detrás

- Siii... denme duro como la perra que soy… asiiiiiiiii – chille tan fuerte que pensé que me rompía la garganta – ya….. – fue un orgasmo exquisito pero ninguno disminuyo el ritmo

- Mierda Rukia… me empapaste entero – rugió Kaien

- Hasta a mi polla le llegaron tus jugos – Ichi volvió a tirar de mis cabellos – córrete de nuevo

- Córrete con nosotros

Las siguientes embestidas fueron tan fuerte que me olvide hasta de respirar, solo fue consiente del maldito placer que me estaban dando estos dos hermanos, no me importo nada, ni la moral ni nada, a la mierda con todo… esto era lo más rico que nunca imagine podía existir.

- ¡Rukia! – gritaron juntos mientras yo tenía mi tercer orgasmo de la noche

- Siiiii – me deje caer sobre Kaien y Ichi sobre mí – está a sido la más malditamente exquisita experiencia de mi vida

- Cariño – Ichi enterró su cara en mi espalda

- Esto aún no termina – interrumpió Kaien – me toca coger tu culito – como pudo me lo apretó

- Y a mí tu coñito – Ichigo introdujo tres dedos en mi – entonces…

- ¿Estas lista?... – definitivamente estos hermanos iban a acabar con migo, en todo el sentido de la palabra


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

**Rukia POV**

Aun podía sentir la boca de Ichigo succionando mi pezón izquierdo y la de Kaien haciendo lo mismo con el derecho, definitivamente esta había sido la mejor idea del mundo.

Aun estaba sumergida en mi dulce fantasía cuando una fuerte portazo y una voz bastante molesta me saco de mi transe.

- ¿!QUE MIERDA PASA ACA!?

.

Me apresure a salir de la tina y me envolví en una bata de baño que tenia junto a mi, rápidamente salí a la habitación principar para ver de donde venia los gritos.

- ¡TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR! – jamás en mi vida había visto a Ichigo así, parecía una verdadera bestia, pero aun no comprendía a cuanta de que y sobre todo para quien eran los gritos, así que voltee para seguir su furiosa mirada - ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!

Y ahí lo vi, Renji tenia a Yuzu tomada por la cintura y sin ninguna intención de soltarla.

- Cálmate y hablamos – Yuzu se veía bastante relajada y no parecía tenerle miedo a su hermano

- Tu te callas… eres una niña aun

- No le grites – intervino Renji pero sin levantar una decibel mas su voz

- ¿ME ESTAS HABLANDO A MI? – y volvieron los gritos de parte de Ichigo

- ¿Alguien seria tan amable de ponerme al tanto de lo que ocurre? – por fin decidí hacerme notar

- ¡Tu sabias! – aunque no me grito, no me gusto para nada el tono en el que lo dijo

- Si me dices de que estas hablando puede que te responda – aun tenia afirmada mi bata para que no se me viera nada

- Entre acá y me encontré con este IMBECIL encima de mi hermana queriéndosela montar – ahora comenzaba a entender un poco mas de su rabia

- ¿Tu no eres el novio de Miyako? – lo encare bastante molesta, no me gustaba la idea de que jugara con mis dos amiga

- Miyako es mi prima – se adelanto un paso hacia nosotros

- ¿Eres novio de tu prima? – juro que Ichi quería matarlo

- ¡No! – intervino Yuzu – no son novios… es una tapadera – se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

- No entiendo – los miro esperando una respuesta

- Miren – hablo Renji – Miyako es mi prima y yo me hago pasar por su novio para que así nadie la moleste… ella es muy hermosa y tiene muchos pretendientes y a ella eso no le gusta

- Ahora entiendo – asentí - ¿Y porque estabas a punto de acostarte con Yuzu?

- No… eso si que no – intervino Yuzu – nada que ver… solo nos estábamos dando un beso… es el mal pensado de mi hermano que ve lo que quiere ver

- ¿Ichigo? – lo mire

- Puede ser que solo haya sido un beso – confeso algo derrotado – pero yo pensé que él – apunto a Renji – tenía novia

- Bueno… ahora que esta todo aclaro nos vamos – Yuzu tomo la mano de Renji y se dirigieron a la puerta

- ¿A dónde vas? – la interrogo Ichigo con un poco menos de rabia, pero con celos evidentes

- A dar una vuelta – no dijo nada más y ambos salieron de la cabaña

- Ufff – me deje caer en la cama – bienvenido al club – lo mire y le sonreí

- ¿Club? – se sentó junto a mi

- Club de los hermanos celosos

- Ahhh – me sonrió con algo de picardía - ¿Y que hacías tu? – agarro el nudo de mi bata y jugo con el

- Me bañaba… ¿Y tu a que venias?

- A buscarte – se paro de golpe de la cama – Vístete que quiero mostrarte un lugar

No pregunte nada mas y me apresure en arreglarme, me puse unos jeans y un chaleco azul, porque las noches acá refrescan mucho, acompañe me atuendo con mis converse y amarre mi cabello en una cola alta, me encrespe las pestañas y estuve lista.

Ichigo no dijo nada, solo comenzó a guiarme por el bosque, gracias a Dios que me llevaba tomada de la mano, porque más de alguna vez tropecé con las ramas y piedras que se cruzaban en mi camino, porque estoy segura que se cruzaban apropósito para hacerme quedar frente al dios griego que tengo al lado.

Después de no se bien cuanto tiempo Ichi se detuvo, apretó con fuerza mi mano, me sonrió como a mi me gusta y cruzo un par de ramas que se entrecruzaban, cuando las pasamos frente a nosotros se abrió un hermoso claro, flores lilas y amarillas se bañaban a la luz de la luna haciendo que el lugar pareciera sacado de un sueño, mire al hermoso hombre que tenia a mi lado y él me guío hasta el centro del claro, se sentó y me sentó junto a él.

Nos recostamos en el pasto y no se bien cuanto paso, pero tenerlo a él ahí con la luna bañando nuestros cuerpos, sin decir ninguna palabra, puedo afirmar que el amor se sentía en el aire, no hacia falta nada mas para estar seguros que lo que había entre nosotros era amor, amor del puro, de ese amor que no se encuentra dos veces, de ese amor que puede vencer cualquier cosa, de ese amor que dura para siempre

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo POV**

- Tengo que confesarte algo – la voz de mi ángel rompió el hermoso momento que estábamos disfrutando, pero solo lo hizo mas hermoso, ya que su voz para mi es como el cantar de los ángeles

- Dime – tome su mano y me gire a mí mirarla

- Hoy… - tomo una gran bocanada de aire y hasta puedo jurar que se sonrojo – tuve una fantasía sexual – por mas que busque sus ojos me rehúyo, pero no entendí porque le apenaba yo ya le había confesado la infinidad de veces que me masturbe pensando en ella

- Amor… eso es normal

- Tuve una fantasía… contigo… - espero un buen momento, sentí que quería decir algo mas – y con Kaien

- ¿Qué? – no pude evitar la sorpresa en mi voz

- Fantaseé que me acostaba con los dos al mismo tiempo… así como un trío – si es posible se puso aun mas colorada y bajo aun más su vista

- Rukia…

- No… - escuche como su voz se quebraba – ya se que soy lo peor – con sus manos cubrió su hermoso rostro

- Rukia – volví a insistir pero no me miraba – mírame – tome sus manos y le levante la barbilla obligándola a mirarme – es normal

- ¿Qué? – ahora la sorpresa era en su voz

- Si – me encogí de hombros – yo mas de alguna vez he soñado contigo y con Jenifer Anistón… es normal pero… con mi hermano… dudo que te pueda cumplir la fantasía – puse cara de asco de solo imaginármelo

- ¿No me odias? – se apoyo en sus codos y me miro con sus hermoso orbes anegados de lagrimas

- No – limpie la primera lagrima de rodó por su mejilla – no tengo porque hacerlo

- Pero…

- ¿Amas a Kaien?

- ¡NO! – la fuerza del no me hizo sonreír

- Es normal que hayas soñado con eso de hecho – me reí aun mas – ya me parecía raro que no lo hicieras… aunque uno no quiera es inevitable comparar

- No te merezco – se volvió a cubrir la cara

- ¿Serias capaz de engañarme?

- Por supuesto que no – tomo mi rostro en sus manos – te amo mas que a nada… a Kaien siempre lo voy a querer fue mi primer amor – bajo un poco la vista – pero solo fue un amor de niñez… tu eres el amor verdadero

- Te amo – tome su rostro y deje un casto beso en sus sonrojados labios - Rukia…

- Dime – la mire y seguía con los ojos cerrados

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?... ¿Desde ahora y para siempre? – acaricie sus mejillas y ella abrió los ojos

- Quiero

No basto nada mas para que nos uniéramos en un hermoso y ya para nada casto beso, un beso que dejaba en claro la forma en la que nos amábamos, no nos importo estar en la intemperie, no nos importo que alguien pudiera verlos, para mi solo existía mi ángel, y para ella yo.

- No sabes como te amo Ichigo – beso mi cuello y se puso sobre mí – te juro que te amare por siempre – lentamente saco mi franela dejando mi pecho a su total disposición

- Eres tu – susurre cuando sentí como mordía una de mis tetillas – eres tu… siempre has sido tu

- Te amo – lentamente comenzó a dejar besos por mi pecho mientras subía y llego a mi boca

- Eres un ángel – ahí viéndola a la luz de la luna solo pude amarla mas

La tome de la cintura y la deja debajo mío, solo quería darle placer, así que sin mucha prisa la despoje de su jeans y su ropa interior, no demore en adentrarme en mi paraíso personal, el saborearla era la mejor experiencia que pude haber deseado en esta vida.

- Ichigo… - enredo sus finos dedos en mi desordenado cabello – te amo… sigue… por favor

Le hice caso y seguí besando sus labios inferiores, me ayude de tres de mis dedos y la hice llegar al clímax, escucharla decir mi nombre en el orgasmo fue aun mejor, de hecho, cualquier cosa con Rukia era mejor que la anterior.

- Quiero que me hagas el amor – me tomo de los hombros y me dejo a su altura – novio mío

- Como desee mi novia

Con la mayor delicadeza de la que fui capaz me adentre en ella, haciendo gemir y temblar a la vez que embestía con todo el amor que llevaba dentro, esta vez no hubieron palabras sucias, solo te amo de parte de los dos, no demoramos en tocar el cielo con los dedos y confirmar que ese era nuestro lugar, solo la luna fue testigo de lo grande que es nuestro amor.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

**Rukia POV**

Venir a este campamento fue la mejor idea que pudo tener el director, lo único malo era la presión de la competencia de porristas, pero bueno, habíamos hecho todo, ahora solo quedaba mostrarla, nose si para bien o para mal pero nos toco presentarnos de las ultimas, todos los chicos estaban en las gradas animándonos y eso sirvió mucho para alentar a las chicas.

- Suerte amiga – me abrazo Miyako que recién había terminado con su equipo

- Gracias – le sonreí – a propósito… lo hiciste genial – le guiñe un ojo y salí a la pista

Gracias a Orihime es que me sentía mas confiada que nunca, la coreo era fresca y muy original y la música era un remix de muchas canciones, los demás grupos había bailado una sola canción lo que la hacia un poco monótona, pero la de nosotros tenia pasos lentos y rápidos, todo perfectamente unido, la verdad era que todas habíamos dado lo mejor, estábamos en el ultimo paso para terminar y como capitana quede adelante, en cuando termino la coreo todo el mundo se paro para aplaudirnos, eso si que fue un premio, aunque no ganáramos con eso me bastaba, por lo menos a mi.

- Espero que esta coreo sea suficiente – y como no, los comentarios de la hueca me sacaron de mi alegría

- Cariño – puse mi mas cínica sonrisa – cuando tu seas capitana puedes elegir la coreo que tengas – le di una palmadita y me volteé

- ¡Rukia! – mi novio me tomo en brazos y me levanto – estuviste genial

- Rukia – Kaien llego a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla que de verdad sentí como el de un amigo – de verdad es que te mereces el puesto de capitana – me apretó la mejilla y ese si que fue un gesto fraternal

- ¡Claro! – la Hadita tenia sus manos en sus caderas y se veía bastante molesta – todos saludan a Rukia y se olvidan de su propia hermana – cruzo sus brazos por su pecho e hizo unos de sus pucheros

- ¡Hermanita! – los dos hermanos se abalanzaron sobre Yuzu y prácticamente la aplastaron

- Se debe sentir bien – me di vuelta para encontrarme con mi amiga

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que dos chicos tan guapos estén enamorados de ti – no se porque pero vi una sonrisa algo sombría en su rostro

- No… no es así – le sonreí – Kaien esta confundido… ya encontrara a la chica de su vida

- Sip – apretó sus manos y suspiro – es cosa de tiempo – respiro hondo y puso su mejor sonrisa, esto me olia a algo

- Asi que Renji es tu primo – dirigi mi vista hacia el pelirrojo que se acercaba para saludar a Yuzu

- ¿Cómo supiste? – vi algo de impresión es su rostro

- Él nos contó – la mire – anoche Ichigo lo encontró con Yuzu… besándose

- ¡Vaya! – se veía sorprendida pero feliz – es raro… Renji nunca se había interesado en nadie

- El amor es así – me encogí de hombros – llega cuando menos te lo esperas y cuando llega – me gire y la mire directo a los ojos – no te puedes escapar

- Si – me sonrió algo forzada

- Amor – Ichi llego y me abrazo por atrás - ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

- Claro – me gire y le di un beso en la comisura de la boca

- Yo… - Kaien llego a nuestro lado justo cuando le daba el beso a Ichigo – me voy – nos sonrió algo triste y se me encogió el corazón

- Yo también – note la tristeza en Miyako y me fije en como miraba a Kaien… ya empezaba a entender de que venia todo esto, sin querer solté un carcajada

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – Ichigo me vio algo sorprendido

- ¿No te diste cuenta? – apunte por donde desaparecieron Miyako y Kaien

- No… ¿De que?

- A Miyako le gusta Kaien – lo dije un poco más fuerte de lo que debería

- Ella no quería que supieras – me gire para encontrarme con Renji, lo mire incitándolo a continuar – siempre le gusto, pero sabia que a ti también

- Pero nunca me dijo nada – no pude evitar sentirme algo decepcionada – se supone que somos amigas

- Rukia – me sonrió Renji – solo te conozco por lo que me ha hablado Miyako… y Yuzu – miro a mi cuñada – y se que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo

- Pero…

- Tranquila… creo que lo de Miyako es solo un enamoramiento…. Ya se le va a pasar

- ¡NO! – se que lo dije demasiado fuerte y entusiasta – Yo lo voy a juntar – sentí mi pecho inflarse de orgullo

- ¡SIIIII! Yo te ayudo – y como no, ya me parecía que Yuzu estaba muy callada

- No se si será buena idea…. Kaien

- Ichigo – lo mire seria

- Miyako… ¿Es del gusto de Kaien?

- Es exactamente del gusto de Kaien – en otro tiempo me hubiera sentido ofendida por el comentario, Miyako es mi opuesto, pero ahora me sentía muy feliz

- A Miyako le gusta Kaien – dije lo obvio – y Kaien necesita a alguien que lo distraiga… necesita comenzar a salir de nuevo

- Bien… manos a la obra – me asusto algo la mirada de Yuzu

- ¿Qué estas planeando Hada diabólica? – y también note el susto en la cara de Ichi

- ¡No me digas así! – lo apunto con un dedo y todos temblamos, incluido Renji – ahora – respiro hondo antes de seguir – el plan es este – se giro hacia mi – Rukia – me sonrió y me asuste – tu – me apunto – los citaras a los dos en un restaurante, llegaras ahí y harás que se sienten juntos, después Ichi – lo miro y él le gruño, solo dejaba que yo le dijera así – te llamara y tendrás que retirarte

- ¿Y si ellos también se van? – pregunte

- No se irán – se veía muy confiada

- ¿Y que excusa daré cuando se vean?... ¿No se supone que los citare por separado?

- Ahí esta la trampa – sonrió – los citaras para hablar sobre el cumpleaños de Ichi – lo miro y juro que lo vi palidecer

- ¿Estas de cumpleaños?

- Si – miro envenado a su hermana – pero no me gusta celebrarlo

- Entonces – siguió Yuzu – se supondrá que yo también iré… pero obvio que no llegare

- Ok – la verdad es que no me convencía para nada el plan - ¿Y como sabremos si funciona? ¿Qué excusa pondré para irme?

- Lo sabremos por los espiaremos y Ichi te dirá que yo te necesito que es un problemas de mujeres – iba a abrir la boca pero me interrumpió – y si Miyako quiere acompañarte dile que solo quiero verte a ti que estoy histérica, es obvio que mi hermano no querrá acompañarte – cuando cerré la boca prosiguió – ahora deja de ser tan aguafiestas… va a resultar

- Ichi… Renji – los mire esperando que dijeran algo

- Yo creo que va a funcionar – Renji abrazo por la cintura a Yuzu y le sonrió, después le pediría detalles sobre eso

- Si… yo también lo creo – Ichigo se me acerco y me beso la frente

- Así que manos a la obra

Llame y Miyako y a Kaien citándonos en un restaurante cerca de donde nos estábamos quedando, no se si fue suerte pero esa noche la teníamos libre ya que no esperaban que saliéramos mucho, mañana empezaban los partidos, ya al final del campamento se entregarían los premios y sabríamos quien gano el concurso de porristas.

No me costo nada convencerlos de que nos juntáramos, eso si, si me costo convencerlos de que nos veríamos allá, porque no podía salir de aquí y arrepentirme aquí mismo. No me demore en arreglarme, cuando estuve lista, Yuzu, Renji, Ichi y yo nos dirigimos hacia el pueblo, cuando llegamos me baje y vi algo que me impresiono bastante.

Miyako y Kaien estaban conversando animadamente afuera del restaurante, hasta me dio cosita interrumpirlo, justo cuando me iba acercando vi algo que me alegro bastante, Kaien se le acerco hasta que dejo un casto beso en sus labios, en ese momento, con el corazón contento y mucho mas tranquilo di media vuelta, el plan no había salido a la perfección de Yuzu pero salio a la perfección del amor.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

**Ichigo POV**

No se si era culpa o felicidad, pero me sentía muy bien ver a mi hermano besándose con Miyako, era como si perteneciera juntos, no es que yo sea muy objetivo en el tema, pero cuando lo veía con Rukia era como si faltara algo, como que algo estaba mal, pero ahora era como que todo hubiera tomado su lugar, eso me recordó las palabras de Yuzu, no quise pensar mucho en eso, después de todo es mejor no apostar en contra de ella.

- ¿Ahora que hacemos? – susurro mi ángel

- Dejarlos – Yuzu se levanto de donde estábamos escondidos y se dio media vuelta para irse

- Yuzu – Renji tiro de su mano y con la vista le apunto hacia donde estaba su prima

- Tranquilo – lo calmo – ellos estarán bien

Sin mas, Yuzu seguida de Renji dejaron el lugar, yo gire mi vista hacia Rukia y ella me miraba con su rostro irradiando felicidad, se le notaba a lo lejos que lo que estaba viendo la hacia feliz.

- ¿Y que hacemos ahora? – me miro mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho haciendo que sus ricos senos se hicieran notar, eso me dio una idea que hace tiempo venia rondando mi cabeza

- Tengo una idea – la tome de la cintura y la apegue a mi erección que poco a poco comenzaba a crecer – pero... tienes que venir conmigo – iba a decir algo así que me le adelante – sin preguntas ¿Vienes? – le extendí la mano esperando su respuesta

- Sabes que contigo voy a cualquier lugar – tomo mi mano y se apego a mi cuerpo

- Entonces vamos – comencé a guiar nuestro camino, me adentre en el bosque que estaba cerca, no quería decirle a donde íbamos aun, sabia que ella tampoco preguntaría – estas feliz – no le pregunte, solo se lo aclare

- Lo estoy – me miro y aumento sus sonrisa mientras apretaba el agarre de mi mano

- Me gusta verte sonreír – con mi mano libre acaricie su mejilla, apenas nuestras pieles se unieron sentí esa descarga eléctrica que solo ella es capaz de ocasionarme

- A mi me gusta que te guste

- Rukia – me puse algo mas serio - ¿Seguras que estas bien… con todo? – ella noto en seguida a que me refería porque se puso mas seria

- Sabes que si – volvió esa hermosa sonrisa que engalana de tan buena forma su rostro – se antes me sentía mal era por hacer sentir mal a Kaien pero ya no – comenzó a balancear nuestras manos unidas como lo hace una niña pequeña – se que él va a ser feliz

- Me alegro… de que sea feliz… se lo merece – de pronto me detuve y ella fijo sus hermosos orbes en mi

- ¿Qué paso? – comenzó a mirar por todos lados - ¿Por qué nos detenemos? – siguió con su búsqueda y la deje para ver si encontraba lo que estábamos buscando - ¿Escuchaste a algún perro por acá? – note algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras

- ¿Perro? – entrecerré los ojos por la duda, pero no creo que me haya visto, solo nos bañaba la luz de la luna – Amor – aguante un poco la risa – acá no hay perros… es un bosque no el patio trasero de una casa

- ¡Lo se! – chillo un poco mas fuerte que el sonido de su voz – me refería a esos que se parecen… los que viven en el bosque – espero a ver si adivinaba pero no tenia ni idea de a que se refería, así que siguió – esos que aúllan a la luna – y ahí me llego la luz

- ¡Lobos! – me contuve de soltar la carcajada que se estaba formando en mi garganta

- Lobos… perros… chuchos… es lo mismo – se encogió de hombros – aunque hay cachorritos mas bonitos que esos cosos

- Amor… - la tome de la cintura y deje sus rostro a centímetros del mío - ¿No te gustan los lobos?

- ¡NO! – lo dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

- Por… - la incite a que continuara

- Porque una vez vi uno y… - se mordió el labio como pensando si seguía, yo quería que siguiera rápido porque mi miembro se despertó con ese gesto – me miro a los ojos como… - un escalofrío recorrió se cuerpo así que apreté un poco mi agarre – como si me deseara comer… ¡agh! – sacó la lengua de lo mas chistoso – que asco – meneo la cabeza un par de veces y me miro a los ojos queriendo cambiar el tema – entonces… ¿Dónde estamos?

- ¿Sabes?… tengo una fantasía – abrió un poco mas los ojos – Tu – apunte su pecho justo entremedio de esos dos pechos que me hacen perder la cabeza… y algo mas – yo – me apunte – y un lago bajo la luz de luna – apunte al hermoso lago que se abría paso entre los árboles - ¿Qué dices? – arquee una ceja y le sonreí como sabia que le gustaba esperando convencerla

- Quieres – puso un dedo en su barbilla fingiendo pensar - ¡Ya se! – abrió mucho los ojos – quieres que nos demos un baño… vamos por los bañadores – tiro de mi mano y yo me quede estático en mi lugar, sabia que ella estaba jugando conmigo

- Rukia…

- No es eso… - fingió que volvía a pensar - ¡ya se! Quieres que nos robemos el agua para que cuando se acaben las reservas de agua dulce no muramos de sed

- ¿Yourichi? – la mire con el cejo fruncido pero solo recibí un golpe de su parte

- ¿Crees que Yourichi sabría la diferencia entre agua dulce o salada?

- Tienes razón… pero te estabas comportando como ella – la tome de la cintura – entonces… ¿Ya adivinaste?... porque déjame decirte que tus suposiciones eran erróneas

- Mmm… podría ser – sus manos que estaban en mis hombros comenzaron a bajar lentamente por mi pecho dándome un placer diferente ya que la brisa que corría hacia que lo caliente de mi cuerpo se sintiera con mayor intensidad – nadar desnudos – con ágiles dedos soltó el botón de mi jeans y bajo el cierre haciendo que cayeran en la hierba – y hacerlo en el agua… ¿Adivine? – me miro con los ojitos llenos de ilusión… ilusión de ser follada hasta el cansancio

- Si – la tome de sus glúteos y la alce obligándola a enredar sus piernas en mi cintura, el gesto hizo que nuestros sexos chocaran y aunque parezca imposible, sentí su humedad traspasar las capas de tela

- Estas húmeda… lista para que entre en ti – camine hacia la orilla del lago

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – la deje de pie

- Te siento… te huelo – de forma mas rápida de la acostumbrada la despoje de su ropa dejándola solo con su ropa interior

- Mmm – bajo la mira a mi miembro – y yo te veo – de un tirón casi salvaje arranco mi camisa – dijiste desnudos – se agacho frente mío y bajo mis boxer dejando mi erecto pene a la altura de su boca, rogué internamente para que lo lamiera - ¿Algo que quieras decirme? – me miro hacia arriba tratando de aparentar inocencia

- Chúpalo… mételo en tu boca hasta que toque tu garganta… chúpalo fuerte y… - iba a seguir hablándole cuando sentí que metía todo mi miembro en su dulce boca, se sentía tan bien que me deje llevar por el placer, no tarde en enredar mis dedos en su cabello, mas que nada porque necesitaba algún apoyo para no caer al suelo

- ¿Así? – lamió la punto y no se como mierda pudo mantener la mirada inocente en su rostro

- No… Mas duro… más rápido – sabia que lo estaba haciendo bien pero solo quise molestarla, ella inmediatamente se puso seria y volvió a su trabajo

Y ¡Mierda! Si ella antes daba las mejores mamadas… las únicas que he probado, da lo mismo, se que son las mejores… no tenían ni comparación con esta, dejo que sus dientes rozaran mi longitud con cada embestida, pero de una forma tan sutil que lo hacia perfecto.

- Ya…. Casi – apreté aun mas sus cabellos y de pronto sentí como se metía mi pene hasta el fondo de su garganta, si hasta pude sentir sus amígdalas – tómame… me voy… bébeme entero bebé – me corrí mas fuerte de lo que lo había hecho nunca con una mamada… fue simplemente genial

Cuando Rukia bebió todo mi semen, siguió limpiando todo con su lengua, la paso por mis testículos y la cabeza de mi pene haciendo que volviera a reaccionar.

- ¡Vamos Ichi! – la mire pero ella estaba mirando mi pene – reacciona que quiero jugar – en ese momento entendí que no me habla a mi - ¿Quieres estar adentro?... levántate entonces – solo falto eso para que Ichi estuviera listo para seguir

- En el lago – no dije nada mas y la tome en brazos y me adentre el agua, supongo que estaba helada pero no sentí nada, estaba demasiado caliente para sentir frío, volví mi vista a mi ángel y vi que estaba desnuda, nunca supe cuando se quito la ropa

Ya en el lago tome sus rojos pezones y me lleve uno a la boca mientras jugaba con el otro, la sensación del agua hacia que todo fuera mucho mas erótico, como no me conforme solo con chupar sus ricos pezones, dirigí mi mano libre por su vientre dándole pequeñas cosquillas que supe que estaba disfrutando, seguí bajando y me tome con su excitante sexo, una vez ahí me entretuve jugando con su entrada, cuando Rukia agarro mis cabellos y los apego aun mas a sus senos, supe que necesitaba mas, y como yo no quería hacerla infeliz, introduje tres dedos de una sola vez en su interior, los retorcí y bombeé dejando que se filtrara el agua que a estas alturas ya estaba caliente, seguí bombeando y disfrutando de sus pechos, me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo por mantener tan bien el ritmo.

- ¡MIERDA!... Ichigo eres el mejor jodido hombre en este planeta – y hablando de orgullo… ahora estaba en las nubes – tus dedos follan tan bien… ¡SI!... Me corro… me corro muy fuerte

- Córrete mi ángel – deje un poco su seno para hablarle – báñame con tu manjar… empápame de ti – la vi a los ojos y en vez de volver a chupar su pezón me dirigí a su cuello y le di un mordisco justo cuando llego su orgasmo

- ¡SIIII! ¡ICHIGO! – grito tan fuerte que puede que nos hayan escuchado hasta el campamento, saque mis dedos y aunque el agua se llevo algo de su esencia, no dude en meterlos en mi boca

- Sabes jodidamente bien – Rukia sin decir una palabra tomo mis dedos y los guió hasta su boca, yo sabia que era el momento así que la alce y la penetre salvajemente – y estas malditamente estrecha

- ¡OH!... si – enterró su rostro en mi pecho y de alguna forma tomo un ángulo para mecerse y darnos mas placer

Seguí con mis embestidas y Rukia con sus movimientos, fue la sensación mas placentera que jamás sentí, el choque de nuestras pieles con el movimiento del agua, el frío de la misma tratando de calmar nuestro calor, los gemidos de mi ángel, todo.

- Ya… casi…. Mierda Rukia… me voy a correr

- ¿Si? – vi su sonrisa maliciosa pero no vi cuando sus manos apretaron mis testículos haciéndome gemir muy fuerte

- Si – le respondí cuando encontré mi voz - ¿Y tu? – ella tampoco vio ir mi mano que apretó su hinchado, caliente y ahora mas que nunca, húmedo clítoris

- Siiiiii…. Te amo

- Y yo a ti

Di una embestida mas y nos corrimos juntos, después que el orgasmo dejo nuestros cuerpos seguimos en la misma posición, yo dentro de ella y ella para darse balance enredó sus piernas en mis caderas y que por estar en el agua no pesaba nada, justo cuando iba a salir sentí como comenzó a hacer círculos haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara nuevamente.

- Si que es de larga duración Ichi – me sonrió

- Bebé… te lo puedo demostrar toda la noche – y sin esperar respuesta volví a embestirla.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

**Rukia POV**

Ichigo estaba embistiéndome con tanta fuerza que juro que en un momento lo sentí en mi garganta, la forma en que creció en mi interior era algo indescriptible, o sea, una cosa era que me penetrara pero sentirlo excitarse dentro mío era el mejor placer que pude sentir, solo me concentre en disfrutar la forma en que mi novio me estaba haciendo el amor en el lago con la luna de testigo.

Sentía que mi orgasmo venia, ya lo sentía, faltaba poco, mis paredes ya se estaban tensando, pero algo lo interrumpió, un ruido raro y ajeno a la situación me estaba taladrando el cerebro.

- ¡Nooooo! – chille fuerte cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré en mi cama, por lo menos sabia que no había sido un sueño, era el recuerdo de anoche y eso me dejo algo mas tranquila

El ruido no seso, me demore en darme cuenta que era la puerta de donde provenía, me levante de mala gana, mire el cuarto y vi a Yuzu durmiendo, si yo había llegado tarde, no quiero ni saber a que hora llego ella, me puse una bata que estaba a los pies de mi cama y me encamine a la puerta.

- ¡VOY! – grite cuando los golpes parecían crecer - ¿Quién… ? – abrí la puerta y me encontré con mi amiga para detrás de ella

- Perdón – sus ojos llorosos y su aspecto descuidado terminaron por despertarme

- Miyako – me acerque a ella y la abrace - ¿Qué paso?... ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

- No… yo – se separo de mi abrazo - … perdón – volvió a repetir

- Amiga – la adentre al cuarto, Yuzu estaba tan dormida que dudo que despertara con nada – siéntate – la senté en el borde de mi cama – respira – lo hizo – ahora… cuéntame

- Es que yo – volvió a tomar aire - bese a Kaien – ahora ya comenzaba a entender

- Ahhh era eso – me estire en la cama y me relaje

- Lo siento – me miro con sus ojos azules rojos por el llanto

- ¿Porque?

- Porque es tu ex

- Ahhhh – en ese momento recordé nuestro pacto de hace tantos años – ¿Recuerdas la cláusula?

- Si – se seco una solitaria lagrima

- Entonces… ¿Crees que es amor?

- Yo – se encogió de hombros – no se – me mire y ya no había rastros de lagrimas – me gusta mucho – torció un poco la boca con lo ultimo

- Miyako – puse una mano en su hombro – el pacto lo hicimos en caso de traición, se que nunca me traicionarías y creo que sabes que yo tampoco lo haría… somos amigas – le di una sonrisa de aliento – yo termine con Kaien hace un tiempo ya… soy feliz con Ichigo

- Pero…

- No hay peros – la corte - ¿Qué piensa él?

- No se – pareciera que quería llorar de nuevo

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?

- Es que me fui

- A ver – me separe un poco de ella – me perdí… explícate… lo besaste y… - la incité a que continuara

- Lo bese y me fui

- ¿Y no has hablado con él?

- Nop – un sonrisa cruzo su rostro - ¿la cague cierto?

- Sip… jamás pensé vivir para ver a Miyako arrancando de un hombro

Sin darnos cuentas comenzamos a reírnos juntas, manos mal que Miyako mejoro su animo, no me gustaba ver a mi amiga deprimida y menos por algo que estaba en mis manos evitar.

- Entonces… - comencé - ¿vas a hablar con él?

- Si… le diré que me gusta – y esa es mi amiga

- Esa si es mi amiga – la abrase y ella me devolvió el gesto

- Bueno – se separo de mi abrazo – ¿Vamos a comer?

- Anda… tengo que bañarme aun y despertar a la Hada – mire hacia la cama de Yuzu y recién ahí Miyako cayo en cuenta que no estábamos solas

- Yuzu – rió - ¿estuvo con mi primo? – el tono sugestivo de Miyako aclaraba que ya sabia que pasaba entre ellos dos

- Si – alce una ceja para darle a entender el resto

- Bueno – se levantó de la cama – será mejor que me vaya… necesito comer para no salir corriendo de nuevo – bromeo

- Vaya – le abrí la puerta y no salio sin antes darme un último abrazo

En cuanto me quede sola, entre al baño y tome una relajante ducha, no había visto la hora pero sabia que no había dormido mucho, en la tarde era el partido de los chicos así que teníamos que estar todos en buenas condiciones. Me vestí con un short cortito de jeans y una camiseta de tiras blancas acompañado de unas sandalias blancas también, en el cabello me puse una pañoleta acorde con el short, me sentí con todo un look de campamento, cuando estuve lista fui a despertar a mi cuñada.

- ¡YUZU! – sabia que era la única forma de despertarla

- ¿Qué? – se sentó en la cama de golpe

- Menos mal – me senté a su lado – pensé que me iba a costar mas… ahora no te voy a preguntar nada porque ya vamos tarde, pero después no te salvas – la apunte con un dedo – ve a bañarte que yo voy a ver si consigo algo de comida

- Ok – se levantó de la cama y ya volvió a ser ella, llena de energía, no pareciera que casi no había dormido

Me encamine al comedor y prácticamente tuve que rogarle a la cocinera por algo de comida, me dijo que era muy tarde y que ya estaban preparando el almuerzo pero aun así me dio un sándwich que disfrute con muchas ganas.

Cuando salí del comedor me di cuenta que no sabia a donde ir, ya había terminado la competencia de las porristas así que no tenia mucho que hacer, tampoco podía ir a ver a Ichigo porque sabia que a Kaien le gustaba que los chicos se concentrar solo en el juego, así que no me quedo otra que tomar mi libro y acurrucarme en un árbol.

Estuve leyendo el resto de la mañana, la verdad es que extrañaba un poco mi tiempo conmigo misma, cuando fue la hora de ir a comer me apresure al comedor, ahí ya estaban casi todas las chicas, no había ni un solo hombre, supongo que estaban todos "concentrados".

- Hola – me senté junto a Miyako y Yuzu

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Apuesto que leyendo – se apresuro a contestar Miyako

- Por supuesto – dijo Yuzu con la vista fija en mi libro

- Y…

- Después del juego – respondió mi amiga a mi pregunta no hecha

- Ok

- No entiendo – me gusto ver por primera vez a Yuzu sin entender

- Ya lo entenderás todo – le regale una sonrisa

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros

- Y supongo que nos contaras que pasa con mi primo – y ahora me gusto aun mas ver a la pequeña Hada sonrojada

- Después del juego –agregue

Comimos conversando solo de cosas triviales, los temas importantes iban a quedar para después del juego, luego de la comida corrimos a cambiarnos por nuestros uniformes de porristas, luego que terminaran los partidos venia la premiación así que teníamos que estar a tono, por supuesto que con Yuzu tarde mas de lo normal en prepararme ya que se empecino en peinarme y maquillarme, nos puso una pequeña "K" en la mejilla a ella y a mi en apoyo al equipo de Karakura.

Cuando estuvimos listas fuimos a la cancha, obvio que nosotras estábamos abajo animando a nuestro equipo, del otro lado vi a mi amiga animando al suyo. El partido estuvo bastante peleado pero logramos imponernos y ganar, la verdad es que los jugadores veían a Kaien y prácticamente arrancaban, mi Ichi tampoco se quedo atrás, jugaba bastante bien también, pero me llamo mucho la atención lo compenetrado que estaban ambos hermanos.

Una vez que sonó el pitado final dando termino al partido y declarándonos ganadores, quise correr a donde mi novio, pero la mirada de Kaien me detuvo, me miro queriéndome decir algo, luego desvió sus ojos de los míos y los clavo en Miyako para volver a mirarme, enseguida entendí, esa era una de las cosas que amaba de mi relación con él, era todo mas fácil y se que seremos amigos por siempre, le sonreí dándole ánimos, cuando me entendió me devolvió la sonrisa y corrió hacia Miyako.

- Te amo – me gire para ver a mi novio

- ¡Felicidades! – me lance a su boca y lo bese con mucho amor y mucha felicidad

Cuando cortamos el beso vi a la pequeña Hada colgando de los brazos de Renji y a mis mejores amigos fundidos en un beso que llamo la atención de casi todos en el lugar, después de todo eran la capitana de las porristas y el capitán de Rugby, solo que de equipos contrarios, por fin sentí que estaba todo en su lugar.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

**Ichigo POV**

Estar de pie donde estaba era demasiado extraño para mi, pero mirar al lado y ver a mi ángel lo era aun mas, si hace 6 meses alguien me hubiera dicho que hoy estaría junto a mi hermano y al resto del equipo recibiendo el premio como mejor equipo de Rugby del estado mientras mi novia recibía el de mejor equipo de porristas, realmente no lo hubiera creído, es mas, ni siquiera lo hubiera considerado.

Pero si, aquí estoy, de pie mientras todos están felices, y yo sobre todo, porque tengo a Rukia a mi lado, de verdad que no puedo pedir nada mas en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué piensas? – parpadee un par de veces para volver a la realidad

- Nada – le sonreí – solo en lo afortunado que soy

- Yo también soy afortunada – se acurruco aun mas hacia mi

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo a mi lado al hombre que amo – se puso de puntillas hasta que alcanzo mis labios donde dejo un casto beso

- Te amo – no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla con la mayor de las devociones

- Y yo a ti

- ¡Hey tortolitos! – ambos giramos para ver a mi hermano llamándonos

- ¿Qué pasa Kaien? – Rukia se enredo en mis brazos

- Hoy van a hacer una fiesta por el fin del campamento y… - se acerco a nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro – como somos los antiguos reyes – encaro sus cejas – podríamos…

- ¡Kaien! – lo reprendí – es muy temprano aun

- Que amargo Ichi – se burlo – ¿Cuándo voy a poder jugar con el tema? – su tono de voz de niño chico nos hizo reír

- No se – me levante de hombros – pero aun no

En cuanto Kaien se beso con Miyako comenzó con las bromas hacia Rukia y hacia lo que tuvieron, aunque me gusto verlo jugar con un tema que fue difícil para todos, aun así creí que era muy pronto.

- Bueno, bueno – levanto las manos en señal de rendición - ¿Vienen?

- ¡Claro! – Rukia comenzó a caminar arrastrándome con ella

En medio del campamento se había hecho una fogata, había alcohol de sobra y música también, ya estaban todos festejando y eso que no nos habíamos demorado nada, creo que cuando se trata de diversión las cosas se arman en un segundo.

- ¡Rukia! – mi hermana se tiro y se colgó del cuello de mi novia - ¿Te he dicho cuanto te quiero? – los ojitos y la voz de Yuzu me indicaron que algo iba mal

- Si – rió Rukia

- Pero – hipo un poco – hay que recordarle a la gente cuanto se le quiere – rápidamente su tono alegre se empezó a entristeces – porque – volvió a hipas – después – ya las lagrimas estaban al borde

- ¡Yuzu! – Rukia la tomo por los hombros y la zamarreo un poco

- ¿Cuántos has tomado? – así que eso era, ya me parecía rara la actitud de mi hermana

- Esto – junto su dedo índice y el pulgar para indicar algo parecido a un centímetro, cosa totalmente imposible

- Ok – se burlo mi ángel - ¡Mira! – apunto detrás de mi hermana – Renji te busca – aunque seguí su dedo no vi nada

- Renji – hipo como por quinta vez – lo amo tanto ¿Sabes? – volvió a su estado triste – ¡Nos vamos a casar! – ahora estaba totalmente alegre – él no lo sabe aun pero… algún día seré su esposa

- ¡Yuzu! – me gire para encontrarme con Renji - ¿Cómo estas pequeña? – se acerco a mi hermana y la abrazo, me encanto ver el amor que se transmitieron

- ¡Bien!... Ren, Renji, Renji – comenzó a cantar – Vamos… quiero que me hagas esos con los dedos y…

- ¡YUZU! – grite a todo pulmón, que aceptara su relación no quería decir que quisiera saber ciertas cosas

- Perdón – se disculpo Renji – nos vamos

- Cuidadito ehhh – no pude evitar advertirles

- Celoso – se burlo mi novia

- Si – levante la barbilla – y a mucho gusto

- ¿Sabes…? – uno de sus finos dedos empezó a jugar en mi pecho trazando formas sin sentido pero sintiéndose muy bien, tanto que tuve que cerrar los ojos

- No… - casi gemí

- Tengo una fantasía – lentamente y casi como una tortura su dedo siguió bajando haciendo que me separara bruscamente de ella

- Rukia – la regañe – estamos en un lugar publico – ambos miramos por todos lados y esto ya parecía casi una orgia, estaban todos en su mundo, algunos borrachos y otros demasiado excitados

- Ven – tomo mi mano y volvió a tirar de mí, si hasta me cuestione de la fuerza de mi novia

La seguí sin chistar, después de todo para eso vivía, para complacer y hacer realidad hasta sus mas sórdida fantasías, seguimos caminando hasta que entramos en el sector de los baños, me llamo la atención hacia donde nos dirigíamos, estos eran los que compartíamos entre todos.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – mire por todos lados y no había nadie

- Hacer el amor – se encogió de hombros y sin esperar dirigió sus dedos a mi franela que levanto, como yo no alce los brazos frunció el ceño - ¿Qué pasa?

- Puede venir alguien… mejor vamos a las cabañas – la tome de la mano pero no respondió

- Eso es lo excitante – volvió a tomar el borde de mi franela – el saber que alguien puede venir – la subió un poco y dejo un beso en mi pecho - ¿O no quieres hacerlo? – me miro hacia arriba con los ojitos chiquititos y haciendo un adorable puchero

- Sabes que si – comencé a ceder – pero…

- Tranquilo… cuando escuchen nuestros gemidos no se acercaran – se separo de mi y cerro la puerta pero no le puso seguro

- Échale seguro

- Nop – se giro hacia mí y caminó como una leona en celos – te dije que así es mas excitante

Volvió a levantar mi franela y esta vez la ayude a sacarla, cuando vio mi pecho al desnudo enseguida guió su lengua hacia mis pezones, la sensación era de lo mas placentera, cuando añadió dientes a su trabajo.

- Mmm – ronroneo sobre mi piel – sabes tan bien – y para probarlo paso su deliciosa y caliente lengua desde mi ombligo hasta mi mandíbula – exquisito – expulso todo su embriagante aroma en mi boca

No pude mas y la tome del pelo para besarla con furia, juro que trate de mantener la compostura, pero con ella perdía todo rastro de cordura, me deleite con el sabor de sus labios, quise seguir pero me apremiaba probar su lengua, esa lengua que se sabe mover tan bien sobre mi cuerpo, sobre todo… , menos ni pensar en lo bien que se mueve sobre mi polla, explore su boca por completo, la danza que formamos mantuvo un ritmo muy bien marcado, pero nuestras manos rápidamente se comenzaron a desesperar, necesitábamos sentir mas piel del cuerpo del otro.

Metí mis manos por donde pude, cuando me vine a dar cuenta, Rukia seguía con su uniforme de porrista y si antes sentía que mi pantalón iba a estallar, ahora estaba seguro.

- ¡Mierda! – deje sus labios para buscar su cuello – estas demasiado caliente vestida así

- No me digas que – rió cuando comencé a dejar lengüetazos en su cuello – tienes el típico fetiche de la porrista

- Mierda si – la tome por sus exquisitas nalgas, al tomarla su minúscula falda se subió dejándome sentir su peque short – esto esta demás – sin esperar mas la deje sin nada debajo

- Me gusta verte así – mi miro directo a los ojos mientras comenzaba a masajear mi muy dura polla – mmm estas tan duro

- Tranquila – la gire y la peque en el lavado – muy pronto me vas a sentir adentro

Se que estaba comportándome un poco salvaje pero eso era lo que Rukia lograba conmigo, lo único que quería en estos momentos era cogérmela por detrás con su uniforme puesto.

Dirigí mas manos hacia su pequeño chaleco y lo levante lo justo para dejar sus pechos libres, los que saltaron en mis manos, la muy… no llevaba ropa interior.

- ¿No conocer los brasieres? – sin esperar respuesta pechisque sus pezones - ¿O te gusta que tus tetas salten mientras caminas?

- Ohhh nooo – descansó su cabeza en mi cuello mientras seguía masajeando sus pecho – me encanta – mire el espejo que estaba delante de nosotros y ame su cara de caliente

- Tendré que castigarte – deje uno de sus pezones para darle una nalgada

En cuanto mi mano hizo contacto con su piel gimió audiblemente, no se si fue de dolor o de placer así que levante la vista y la vi mordiéndose el labio, repetí el gesto y volvió a gemir, definitivamente era de placer.

- ¡Mierda Ichigo! – tiro su cabeza hacia delante haciendo que su desnudo culito se frotara sobre mi polla – estas tan duro… necesito que me folles – sus gemidos lastimeros me encantaron y encendieron mas si eso es posible

- No nenita – tome sus hermosos cabellos con mis manos e hice que su cabeza descansara en mi cuello, su boca quede a centímetros de la mía – eso será cuando yo quiera – y sin mas metí mi lengua en su boca, la saque inmediatamente ganándome un jadeo de su parte - ¿Entendido? – asintió

- Si… ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte? – hizo un adorable puchero mientras se giraba y comenzaba a masajear mi polla por sobre la ropa – podría… - paso su lengua por sus labios saboreándolos y como todo un animal la hinqué a la altura de mi polla

- Chupa – gimió aun más cuando la tome del pelo

- Como mande – miro hacia arriba y mantuvo mi mirada mientras me sacaba los pantalones, la desgraciada comenzó a mover su lengua en su boca mientras me desnudaba, sabia que con eso me estaba torturando

No se en que momento se metió mi pene en su boca pero fue exquisito, tuve que mantener todo mi control para no correrme enseguida, definidamente era un experta en mamadas, relajo su garganta para meterlo aun mas adentro, con sus manos libres comenzó a darles unos ricos masajes a mis testículos, tuve que tirar la cabeza hacia atrás de placer pero no deje de marcarle el ritmo con mis manos, cuando el orgasmo se estaba acercando, la agarre de los hombros y la levante, seguramente que con mas fuerza de la necesaria la puse sobre el lavado y la penetre con fuerza desde atrás, juro que nunca la había escuchado gritar así.

- ¡Mírame! – demande mientras volvía a tomarla de sus cabellos – mírame mientras te follo

- Siiiii – tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y como pudo se las arreglo para pasar su lengua por mi cuello

- Rukia… - gruñí

- Mmm ahí… justo ahí mmm – me ayudo moviendo su sensual culito sobre mi, pero quería hacerla sentir mas así que no me demore en estimular su clítoris - ¡Ichigo!

- ¿Te gusta? – susurre en su oído

- Lo amo… te amo

- Yo también te amo – aunque fuera sexo salvaje me gustaba recordarle cuento la amaba

- ¡Me corroooooooo!

- Vamos nena… correte… empápame – ahora yo pase mi lengua por su cuello

- Acompáñame – deje de afirmarse en el lavado y me tomo por los codos – quiero sentirte adentro… quiero que te corras en mi – y volvió a refregar su culito en mis polla

- ¡Mierda!

- ¡ICHIGO SIIIIII MIERDA SIII! – dejo caer su cuello derrotada en mi cuello pero yo aun no llegaba

- Aun no nena – la incline aun mas y no se como agarre un nuevo ángulo dentro de ella

- ¡OHHH!

- ¡RUKIAAAA! – la tome fuertemente de las caderas para mantener el equilibrio

- ¡ICHIGO! – sentí como volvió a correrse

Esta vez quedamos los dos derrotados y cansados de tanto placer, pero no nos dimos tiempo de descansar, teníamos que dejar libre el baño, así que nos comenzamos a vestir.

- Eso fue… - suspiro pero no pudo seguir porque un golpe en la puerta nos sobresalto

- ¿YA SE PUEDE PASAR? – gritaron desde afuera mientras yo me ponía colorado y Rukia se reía.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

**Rukia POV**

El termino del campamento no pudo ser mejor, pero definitivamente la nota de humor fue ver la cara de esas tres zorras detrás de la puerta del baño queriendo comerse a mi novio y él ni siquiera las miro, si, definitivamente fue chistoso, aunque si hablamos de lo bueno del campamento, no podría elegir algo, Yuzu y Renji, Miyako y Kaien, Ichigo y yo o mejor que todo, todos juntos, nuestra amistad.

Aunque no quería admitirlo frente a ella, Yuzu tuvo razón, este viaje puso las cosas en su lugar.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que volvimos del campamento y aun seguíamos siendo la comidilla del colegio, yo, la zorra que se acuesta con dos hermanos, Kaien el pobre cornudo que acepto compartir a su novia, y Ichigo el maldito que se acostó con la novia de su hermano en sus narices, todos juntos éramos un trío al que le encantaba tener sexo en todas partes, ¿Y porque todo esto?, porque andábamos juntos, creo que la gente hubiera preferido que nos odiáramos, pero no era el caso, éramos amigos y estábamos bien así.

- ¡_Rukia_! – no alcance a voltearme cuando unos fuertes brazos me levantaron del suelo - ¿Cómo estas cuñis?

- Kaien – le golpe el hombro para que me bajara, me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de hacerlo, lo que trajo sus consecuencias

- _Mira… no se como el pobre de Kaien permite que su novia se folle a su hermano_ – malditas cotillas… ¿Seria mucho partirles la cara?

- _¿Dejará Kaien que yo también me la coja?_ – ok… eso si que era raro

- ¿Qué haces con mi novia? – no pudimos evitar reír por el tono de voz de Ichi, todos quedaron en silencio esperando una supuesta pelea

- _Ahora… ojala que Kaien le parta la cara a su hermano y escupa a la zorra_ – definitivamente mi mano se iba a estampar en algunos rostros

- _Que tengan sexo delante de todos_ - ¿Qué mierda pasa por la cabeza de estos?

- Hermanito – era obvio que ellos también escucharon lo mismo que yo – creí que estábamos claro en nuestros turnos – nos guiño un ojo como indicándonos que le siguiéramos la corriente

- Lo siento…. ¿Hoy te tocaba a ti? – la sobre actuación de Kaien me saco una sonora carcajada

- Tranquilos chicos… saben que alcanzo para ambos – me puse el medio y los dos pasaron sus brazos por mis hombros

Juntos comenzamos a caminar hacia la cafetería, cuando nos vimos unos pasos mas lejos estallamos en una alegre risa, la clase después del almuerzo era un taller que compartía con Yuzu, Kaien y Ichi, era la única en la que estábamos los cuatro juntos.

- ¿Y la Hada? – con suerte entendí lo que Kaien decía, su boca estaba llena de comida

- Kaien… es tu hermana – lo regañe

- Pero parece una Hada… ¿O no? – nos miro esperando una respuesta

- Cuando tienes razón la tienes – hablo mi novio

- Son malos con su hermana – los dos me miraron con esas caritas de ángeles y una ceja levantada – ok – me rendí – a veces – recalqué – parece una hada

- Siempre – me contratillo Kaien

- En todo caso – me encogí de hombros – la queremos así

- Claro… como no querer a mi hermanita – mientras lo decía Ichi paso una mano por mi cintura

- Eso es verdad - ¿es que Kaien no puede hablar sin comer?

- ¿Terminaron? – les pregunte mientras juntaba mis cosas

- Sip – no se como que juro que Kaien se metió toda una hamburguesa en su boca – listo – y como si nada se levanto para que nos fuéramos

- ¿Cómo lo hace? – le pregunte a Ichigo

- No se… fue tu novio

- Es tu hermano – le refute

- En todo caso… creo que ni mis padres lo entienden

- ¡Hey Ichi! – vi la mueca en su rostro, solo me dejaba a mi llamarlo así

- ¿Qué pasa Kaien? – se paro a la mitad del pasillo

- Ven acá hermanito – se le acerco y le movió un poco el cabello, mi novio ya tenia su pelo desordenado por naturaleza, no había necesidad de desordenarlo mas

- ¿Qué haces? – se alejo de su hermano

- Ahora Rukia – se me acerco y por instinto retrocedí

- ¿Qué mierda haces Kaien? – no me gustaba su sonrisa

- Nada Rukia – como es más fuerte que yo me atrapo y desordeno un poco mi cabello – ahora si estamos bien

- ¿Y a este que le pasa?

- No lo se – Ichigo beso mis labios y seguimos caminando por los pasillos

- _Viste… te dije que se había ido a follar_

- _Si… tienes razón… como envidio a Rukia… ¿Querrán cogerme a mi?_ – por primera vez desde que empezaron los rumores me gire para ver de donde venían las voces

- _Te juro que aunque la tenga que compartir con diez tipos más, me la follo igual… lo rico que debe estar su coño_

- OK – me solté del brazo de Ichigo y voltea aun mas hacia las voces – ¿QUE MIERDA PASA POR SUS CABEZAS?... ¿DE DONDE CUERNOS SACAN LA ZARTA DE ESTUÌDECES QUE DICEN? – mi respiración ya estaba bastante agitada

- Tranquila amor – me susurro mi ángel

- Vamos Rukia… solo son un montón de frustrados sexualmente

- Ok – respire hondo, alise las arrugas insistentes de mi ropa y seguimos nuestro camino

- ¿Y ahora de que mierda te ríes Kaien? – me gusta escuchar a Ichigo decir malas palabras

- Que se lo creyeran – siguió riéndose

- ¿De que…? – y como si tuviera una ampolleta en mi cerebro, algo hizo clic y cai n cuentas – TU – apunte a mi ex novio ahora cuñado

- Tranquila Rukia… solo fue una bromita – puso su mejor cara de corderito degollado, si hasta dejo ver su labio inferior

- No entiendo

- Ichigo – se notaba el tono duro en mi voz - ¿Cómo no lo vez? – me obligue a respirar antes de seguir hablando – tu hermanito – escupí la palabra – hizo que todos creyeran que nos estuvimos revolcando

- ¿Y como? – no se si se estaba haciendo o de verdad era tan ingenuo, claro, pero cuando me folla por todos lados, nada de ingenuo que es

- Esto – le apunte su pelo, el mío y el de Kaien – nos revolvió el cabello para que pareciera que se nos desordeno en otras actividades

- Ingenioso ¿No? – el muy maldito estaba orgulloso

- Tranquila amor – me abrazo a él – sabes que todo es mentira… solo son envidiosos – me miro y me dio un rico beso en los labios – y tu – miro a su hermano – comportante como alguien de tu edad y deja de hacer apendejadas… mira que no creo que a Miyak – reímos por el apodo que le había puesto a mi amiga – le guste saber ciertos secretitos tuyos – juro que nunca había visto a Kaien tan pálido y a punto de desmayarse

- ¿Qué secretitos? – quise saber

- Nada que tus inocentes oídos deban oír

- No te atreverías – lo apunto

- Pruébame – lo reto mi novio

- Creo que Rukia también debería enterarse de ciertas cosas – cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos sentados en nuestros lugares

- Ok – aunque quería saber creí mejor cortar el tema – hagamos un trato – atraje la atención de los dos – nos mas insinuación… de parte de ninguno ¿Ok?

- Ok – los dos aceptaron, claro que Kaien mas a regañadientes, después de todos, nos daban mucha risa algunos comentarios, pera ya estaban pasando a otro nivel

- ¿Y la hada? – Kaien se paro de su lugar para buscar a su hermana

- Ahí viene – la vi acercarse

- Aquí – comenzó a agitar las manos como si fuera posible no ver a Kaien a cualquier distancia

- Siéntate – Ichi lo tiro de su franela y lo hizo volver a su lugar

- ¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunte cuando se sentó

- Por ahí – se veía bastante contenta

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – me dio risa ver el ceño fruncido de Kaien

- Nada de tu incumbencia

- Yuzu… no es bueno masturbarse en el colegio… espera a llegar a la casa… se que extrañas a Renji… yo también extraño a Miyako – ok… lo mas raro de todo era el tono de seriedad en su voz

- ¡Kaien! – ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que Ichigo lo ha regañado

- Parecen dos niños – bufo Yuzu

- Yuzu – me acerque para que sus hermanos no escucharan - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Rukia – casi chillo de emoción – no sabes…

- Alumnos – no pudimos continuar porque llego el profesor – quiero presentarles a unos nuevos estudiantes


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

**Ichigo POV**

Todos quedamos en silencio al ver las dos figuras entrando al salón, y a mi una sonrisa involuntaria se instalo en mi rostro, a penas salí de mi entonación gire hacia mi hermano y lo vi contento de verdad.

- Alumnos – puse atención al profesor – ellos son Miyako y Renji Abarai y aunque tienen el mismo apellido es solo porque son primos – giro su mirada hacia los chicos y continuó – busquen algún asiento desocupado y siéntense

Lamentablemente para Yuzu y Kaien los únicos asientos libre eran dos del frente y como el profesor siguió enseguida con su clase no tuvieron oportunidad de hablarle a sus novios.

La clase termino y enseguida todos se agolparon a interrogar a Renji y Miyako.

- Amiga – mi novia se abrió paso entre todos y salto a Miyako - ¿Porque mierda no me dijiste?

- Porque era sorpresa – se volvieron a abrazar frente a todas las miradas de los alumnos

- ¿Me dan permiso para besar a mi novia? – todos se abrieron paso para que pasara Kaien

Y si antes nuestros compañeros estaban asombrados, cuando el grandote beso a Miyako frente a Rukia los jadeos por sorpresa se escucharon por toda la sala.

- ¿Cómo estas Miyako?

- Bien ¿Y tu?

- Bien

- _No entiendo nada_ – escuche algunos murmullos

- _Seguramente es una nueva en sus cosas raras que tienen_

- ¡Bueno, Bueno! – interrumpió la hada de mi hermana – termino el espectáculo así que despejen el área

- Yuzu – Renji por primera vez hablo

- Ren – Yuzu se le tiro encima al estilo koala y se dieron un casto pero muy tierno beso, creo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus muestras de cariño

Ya todos mas tranquilos y después de habernos saludado nos dirigimos a la cafetería, pero en cuanto abrimos las puertas sentimos como todo quedaba en un silencio sepulcral y el ambiente se sentía demasiado denso, nada grato para comer.

- Yo opino que deberíamos ir a comer al patio – propuso mi hermana

- Te encuentró toda la razón – la secundo mi novia mientras tiraba de mi brazo

- Bueno… entonces vamos – acote

- Así que… ¿Ya nos dirán porque se mudaron? – Por fin Kaien pregunto lo que todos queríamos saber

- Bueno – comenzó mi nuevo cuñado – aunque me encantaría decir que nos mudamos porque extrañaba a Yuzu – volteo y le sonrió algo que mi hermana le respondió – y Miyako a Kaien – ellos también se regalaron una tierna sonrisa – no fue así – todos estábamos atentos a sus palabras – la verdad es que nos mandaron acá

- ¿Cómo? – arqueo una ceja Rukia

- ¿Recuerdas el trabajo de mi papá? – le pregunto Miyako

- Si… era algo así como… de estas personas que ven el clima o no se – se encogió de hombros

- Si – sonrió Miyako – algo así… bueno, lo que pasa es que últimamente nos hemos mudado mucho porque esta en proyecto investigando el calentamiento global y los cambios climáticos

- Y como yo le dije a Yuzu este ultimo año he vivido con ellos porque mis padres tuvieron un accidente y bueno… - no fue necesario que siguiera hablando

- Lo siento hermano – le di mi pésame

Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado al patio y nos acomodamos todos en el pasto con nuestras parejas.

- Bueno entonces… - continuo Miyako – apenas llegamos del campamento nos informo que debíamos volver a mudarnos…

- Y no queríamos, pensábamos que íbamos a África o algo así – todos reímos por el comentario de Renji – así que mi tío nos dejo quedarnos solo

- Dijo que ya estábamos grande y sabe que Renji cuida de mi – Miyako le sonrió a su primo

- En fin – suspiro Renji – un día antes de que mis tíos se mudaran supimos que venia acá así que el resto es historia

- Que casualidad – fue el comentario de mi hermano

- No – sonrió Yuzu – es el destino – casi saltó en su lugar de alegría

- Me da mucho gusto tenerlos acá – Rukia volvió a abrazar a Miyako – además… ya no soportaba a estos dos – apunto a Kaien y Yuzu

- Eso es verdad – la secunde – estaban insoportables

- Claro hermanito – se burlo Yuzu – como tú pareces lapa con Rukia

Todos rieron con su comentario, así pasamos la hora del almuerzo que de almuerzo tuvo poco porque casi no comimos. Aunque yo no fuera muy cercano a Miyako ni Renji me pude dar cuenta enseguida de la química que teníamos como grupo era algo que hace unos meses no pensé que podría tener, la verdad es que nunca pensé tener la vida que tengo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia POV**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Miyako esta acá y de tanta emoción por tener a mi amiga cerca es que recién caigo en cuenta lo descuidado que he tenido a mi novio, así que para que no se apagara el fuego es que con la ayuda de mi amiga y mi cuñada planee todo un escenario.

Dicen que la rutina mata el amor así que por primera vez en mi vida iba a hacer algo que lo mas probable es que repitiera en el futuro…

… me iba a disfrazar.

Nos costo mucho con las chicas buscar el disfraz perfecto, había pensado en la sexy escolar pero como que no da ya que estamos ambos en el colegio aun, ese lo dejaría para después, así que cuando recordé que Ichigo me comento sus ganas de ser doctor es que tuve mi respuesta.

Una ardiente enfermera.

Yuzu busco en Internet y en Setagaya encontramos un Sex Shop, nunca había visto uno y la verdad es que me gusto bastante, tenían de todo para hacer cada relación diferente, parecían que las opciones no se acababan y eso me gusto.

Elegí un traje que consistía en liguero blando que llegaba hasta medio muslo, enfundando mis piernas en unas botas blancas de taco aguja muy altos, de solo verlos me los imagine enterrados en hermoso culito de Ichigo, la mini falda dejaba ver mi tanga y sobre todo mis nalgas, tenia un pequeño detalle rojo en todo el borde, el top mas bien era un brasier muy ajustado que sacaba todos mis pechos, pero a la vez los hacia ver muy apetitosos, para coronar mi tentados traje, traía una toca con la palabra "Fóllame" en vez de "Enfermera" o lo que sea que digan las tocas.

Ya tenía todo listo, Byakuya se tenía que ir a ayudar a la policía de otra ciudad por unas extrañas desapariciones que en vez de disminuir iban cada vez más en aumento.

A penas me levante tomo mi teléfono.

- Hola amor – contesto entusiasmado Ichigo

- Hola – puse mi mejor voz de enferma

- ¿Qué pasa? – hasta me lo imagine frunciendo el ceño

- Estoy enferma cof, cof – tosí para darle mas credibilidad

- No vas a ir al colegio – lo afirmo

- No

- Ok… llego en diez minutos

- ¿Qué? – mi voz no salio tan enferma así que rápidamente lo arregle – no amor… hoy tienes practica… porque no te pasas después

- ¿Segura?

- Si… además solo quiero dormir

- Ok… entonces estoy por tu casa como a las 8

- Esta bien

- Te amo

- También te amo… diviértete en el colegio

- Y tú cuídate

En cuanto corte me acurruque un momento mas, total tenía que estar descansada para esta noche, sabia que Ichigo iba a venir con el libido a mil, después de la práctica de Rugby siempre quedaba muy… arriba.

A las 12 me desperté sin ninguna culpa, jamás dormía tanta pero hoy era necesario, me levante y me prepare algo para almorzar, una comida ligera, luego comencé a limpiar un poco la casa, ya tenia todo comprado, Byakuya se había ido muy temprano así que todo estaba casi listo.

A las 6.30 ya tenia el "comestible" listo y el ambiente a punto, así que solo faltaba yo, me metí a bañar, cuide de limpiarme muy bien, salí del baño y me embetune con una loción que compre el Sex Shop, decían que aumentaba el deseo y además sabia a fresas, totalmente perfecta, en cuento vi el atuendo tendido en mi cama algo me hizo querer arrepentirme, pero en lugar de echarme hacia atrás, lo tome y me lo puse, era tan poco tela que no tarde nada en estar "vestida".

Vi el reloj y ya no quedaba nada para que llegara mi novio, de solo pensarlo que me sentía húmeda, la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras así que le mande un mensaje al celular.

"_**Casi no me puedo parar así que entra, la llave esta debajo de tortuga. Rukia"**_

Solo mi cuarto reflejaba lo que se nos venia, cambie la ampolleta por una roja que daba un claro ambiente de sexo, en la mesa de noche tenia un bol lleno de frutas, otro de chocolate derretido y por ultimo un spray de crema batida.

Respire hondo y mi corazón se acelero cuando escuche la puerta de entrada abrirse.

- Amor… ¡ya llegue!

Corrí a ponerme en posición.

Definitivamente esta noche prometía.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

**Ichigo POV**

Estaba muy preocupado por Rukia pero en cuanto cruce el umbral de la puerta me di cuenta que mis preocupaciones no tenían razón de ser, era claro lo que mi pervertida novia quería y era lo que le daría.

- Parece que has sido una muy mala niña – susurre mientras entraba a la habitación

Mi miembro comenzó a palpitar por la imagen que tenía frente a mí

Esta bien, algo intuía, pero esto traspasaba cualquier cosa que mi infantil mente pudo concluir.

Rukia estaba de pie con una de sus piernas apoyada en la cama y vestida en un muy malditamente sexy traje de enfermera.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- Muy…. Muy mal – por más que trate de controlar mi voz, salio como si necesitara sexo

Y es que necesitaba sexo, quería metérselo por atrás tan duro que no pudiera volver a sentarse.

Hay momentos para hacer el amor y hay momentos de tener sexo, este era un momento para tener sexo.

- Venga – mordió sensualmente su labio – lo voy a revisar

Tomo mi mano y me empujo sobre la cama, no alcance a reaccionar cuando ya me estaba quitando lentamente la ropa que aun quedaba en mi cuerpo.

- Mmm – ronroneó cerca de mi pecho – pareciera que le subió la temperatura… ¿Sabe cual es la parte del cuerpo que mejor la mide?

No lo sabia, pero sabia que seria algo que disfrutaría mucho.

Su lengua lamiendo todo mi torso me hizo gemir y darme la razón.

- La lengua – enroscó su rosada lengua en uno de mis pezones – mide mejor que nada la temperatura corporal…. Y usted esta muy caliente… ¿Qué haremos para bajarle la calentura?

Tenía varias ideas, pero no iba a hablar, el control ahora lo tenía mi Rukia.

- Haber… - se levanto de encima mío y estiro la mano para alcanzar algo - ¿esto servirá?

De pronto algo muyyyy helado cayo sobre mi pecho, pero fue tan excitante que me hizo arquear la espalda de la impresión.

- Mmm – su caliente lengua volvió al ataque y me lamió por completo – exquisito

- Yo tam… bien… quiero probarte – trate lo mas que pude de controlar mi voz

- Pero tu no tienes titulo – hizo un maldito puchero que ergio aun mas mi dura polla – esto cuesta – se señalo por completo mostrando su traje de enfermera

- Pero eso se soluciona rápido – llevé mis manos hacia su poca ropa y se la quite sin ninguna delicadeza – así esta mejor… estamos iguales

Me lamí los labios al verla solo con una excitante ropa interior.

No le di oportunidad de nada y nos gire dejándola a ella debajo mío, comencé a repartir besos por su cuerpo como si no hubiera mañana, la disfrute y la deguste con todo el goce posible.

Estime mi mano y en velador vi un montón de fruta, agarre una fresa, la unte en chocolate y la deje en su rosada boca.

El tener la fresa no la dejaba gritar con facilidad, ahogaba sus sonidos, me incline un poco para tomar un poco de chocolate, le lamí apenas los labios y eso la hizo gemir de nuevo.

- Ichigo – su papel de enfermera ya había quedado de lado

- Dime que quieres – le gruñí

Lleve mis manos hacia sus pechos y apreté sus ya duros pezones, amaba sus senos, era algo que me excitaba sin necesidad siquiera de tenerla cerca, así que no aguante y baje mi cabeza para besarlos con mucho ahínco.

Enrosque mi lengua en uno de sus pezones y no se cuando se libero de la fresa, pero grito muy fuerte.

- Así no – con un ágil movimiento me dejo debajo nuevamente – estaba vez yo tengo el control – y la muy maldita movió sus caderas alrededor de mi miembro para demostrármelo

No aguante mucho mas, hice a un lado sus ya empapadas bragas y de un certero golpe la penetre.

A pesar de que esto era solo sexo, sexo del rudo, del fuerte, del que te descargas, aun así esto era con amor.

- Siiii Ichigo…. Dame duro nene… métemelo hasta el fondo

- ¿Te gusta así? – la moví y alcance un nuevo ángulo

- ¡MIERDA SIIIII!

- Que bueno nena… me gusta dártelo – apreté mis manos con fuerza a sus piernas para poder impulsarme mas

- Dame por el culo – rogó y eso se fue directo a mi erección

Si pensaba en terminar, la idea se borro de mi cabeza en un segundo.

- ¡Mierda Rukia!

La di vuelta y sin esperar nada la volví a penetrar.

- Siiiiii – chillo tan fuerte que creo que hasta en mi casa la oyeron

- Eres tan estrecha… que vas a hacer que me corra

- Eso bebe… vente conmigo… empápame entera…. Quiero tener tu leche en mí

- ¿Si? – de una nalgada se cayo – eres toda una puta… solo a las puta les gusta el semen

- A mi solo…. – chillo con otra nalgada – solo me gusta el tuyo

De dos estocadas mas caí rendido, nos corrimos muy fuerte, caí sobre su espalda y no pude evitar besar su columna, su pecho subía y bajaba por el cansancio.

Es raro, se que solo tengo 17 años pero se muy bien lo difícil que debe ser encontrar a alguien con quien puedas tener sexo y hacer el amor, que sea tu amiga, tu amante tu todo.

Y eso es Rukia para mi, por eso, a pesar de que las cosas no se hicieran de la mejor forma es que no me arrepiento, porque todo me trajo hasta este día, a este momento junto con ella.

- Te amo Rukia

- Te amo Ichigo

Se acurruco sobre mi y en ese momento todo encajo, esto era estar en casa, volver al hogar, y es que el hogar de uno no es solo una "casa", es donde esta tu corazón, bueno, hace mucho tiempo que se que mi corazón esta con Rukia, pero ahora todo esta bien, en su lugar.

Donde hay amor, donde hay esperanza, donde esta Rukia… esa es mi casa.

Ya no hay mas mentiras, ni traiciones, superamos las barreras y ahora nuestra felicidad solo depende de nosotros.

- ¿Te cuento algo? – hable sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos

- Dime – enterró aun más su rostro en mi pecho

- Siempre soñé con esto

- ¿Conmigo vestida de enfermera y teniendo sexo salvaje? – levanto el rostro y frunció el ceño

- No… bueno – le sonreí – eso también

- Ichigo…

- No… no es eso… pero esto – nos señale a ambos – es lo correcto

- No entiendo – frunció aun más el ceño

- Esto – respire hondo – se que las cosas no comenzaron de la mejor manera… engañe a mi hermano – la sentí tensarse – pero no puedo arrepentirme… quizás trataría de hablar con él antes si pudiera retroceder el tiempo – respire hondo – pero jamás me arrepentiría de buscarte… de luchar por ti

- Yo… - agacho la mirada – se que con Kaien tampoco hice las cosas bien… yo era su novia, lo engañe, de eso no tengo excusa, pero quiero aclararte algo – alzo la vista hasta mi – JAMAS – enfatizo la palabra – te engañaría – lo que siento por ti no lo volveré a sentir… eso lo se

- Yo también lo se… por eso…

Esto era difícil así que respire hondo y desordene un poco mas mi cabello post sexo.

- Rukia… te amo

- Lo se – me sonrió – también te amo… lo decimos siempre

- Exacto… y nunca quiero dejar de decírtelo… por eso….

- Por eso…

Me animo a continuar, así que esta era mi salida… o entrada.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31**

**Rukia POV**

Contemple la imagen que me devolvía el espejo y sonreí, esto era lo que había soñado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lo mas irónico es que recuerdo perfectamente la ultima vez que me pare frente a un espejo, mirándome con tanto detenimiento que eso solo hacia crecer mis nervios, la ultima vez fue cuando iba a conocer a la familia de Kaien, en ese tiempo creía saber tan bien lo que quería, pero había resultado todo mal, o todo bien, dependiendo desde el punto de vista.

Pero ahora, tanto tiempo después, no eran nervios lo que tenía, lo que tengo ahora es ansias, ansias de por fin cumplir uno de mis mayores sueños.

- ¿Estas lista? – sonreí a Yuzu que me miraba a través del espejo

- Si – suspire y alise mi vestido - ¿Cómo me veo? – me gire para que me viera mejor

- Radiante – me sonrió de vuelta – estas simplemente radiante

- Tu también – le sonreí – el vestido que escogiste es precioso

- ¡Lo se! – dio uno de sus típicos saltos – soy una genia de la moda

- Lo eres – suspire - ¿Ya nos vamos?

- Si… los chicos están listos

- ¿Dónde esta Miyako? – fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que no estaba con Yuzu

- Esta con Kaien – rodó los ojos – parecen lapas

- Tu con Renji también – me reí

- En serio – se cruzo de brazos – no quieres comenzar a hablar sobre lapas – encare una ceja – créeme que no fue lindo encontrarte _medio _vestida de enfermera con mi hermano rogando por una ¿jeringa? – se estremeció – ahhhh – se tapo los oídos y cerro los ojos – esa es una imagen que debo borrar

- Tu hermano me pidió matrimonio – solté de golpe

- ¿Qué? – dejo de taparse los oídos y abrió los ojos - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que ese mismo día – hice un gesto con la mano – antes de – le guiñe un ojo – Ichigo me pidió que me casara con él

- ¿Y tu que le dijiste? – se sentó para poder dirigir todo mejor

- Le dije que si – sonreí al recordar el momento

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Quede de una pieza al comprender el real significado de las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de mi novio, pero no hubo nada que pensar._

_- Si_

_No necesitaba tiempo ni espacio ni nada, lo amaba, con eso me bastaba para mi respuesta._

_- Pero no ahora – le sonreí – quiero ser tu esposa pero ahora es muy pronto_

_- Lo se – me sonrió – solo quiero tu palabra de que cuando todo este bien me harás el enorme honor de convertirte en mi amada esposa_

_- Lo haré_

_Me lance sobre él, no había mejor forma de demostrarle todo mi amor que haciendo el amor._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

.

.

- Me lo deberías haber contado – refunfuño Yuzu

- Lo siento es que… - me encogí de hombros – eso era algo nuestro… nuestro momento

- Bueno – suspiro resignada – pero a la próxima – me apunto con un dedo – no quiero que vuelvas a ocultarme algo importante… imagínate enterarme que tendré sobrinos cuando nazcan – siempre tan dramática Yuzu, reí

- No – la tranquilice – en cuanto tenga sospechas te lo diré

- Bien – sonrió – así me gusta… ahora vamos

- Ok – me gire y me vi una vez mas al espejo

- No se porque estas tan nerviosa – se encogió de hombros

- Hoy es un día especial

- Lo se… lo es para todos – le sonreí - ¡Vamos!

Salimos fuera de la habitación y ahí estaban mis padres esperándome, me abrazaron y desearon lo mejor.

Las ansias solo aumentaron con el paso del tiempo, ni si quiera supe como, pero cuando me vine a dar cuenta las palabras que tanto había escuchado repetir a mi padre me sacaron de mi entonación.

- Te estoy entregando mi bien más preciado… cuídala

Recién ahí vi a Ichigo, se veía hermoso y en cuanto nuestras manos hicieron contacto sentí por fin que todo terminaba de estar en su lugar.

- Lo haré – le sonrió a mi padre – también es mi bien mas preciado

Byakuya beso mi mejilla y se apresuro a acompañar a Renne en su banco.

Tanto tiempo había pasado pensado en este momento, desde que le di el si a Ichigo esa noche es el tiempo que soñamos con cada detalle de nuestra boda.

Nos fuimos a la Universidad juntos y aprovechamos para probar, comenzamos a vivir juntos en un departamento y aunque debo reconocer que hubieron momentos bastantes tensos, supimos sortear todos los obstáculos.

.

.

.

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¡Me puedes decir que mierda es esto! – Salí de la cocina para encontrarme con Ichigo bastante molesto, pero su semblante solo me hizo molestarme_

_- ¿De que hablas? – controle mi voz para que saliera calmada_

_- De esto – arrojo a mis pies un hermoso pero roto bouquet de rosas rojas… mis preferidas_

_- ¡Estúpido! – le grite por lo bruto – No se que es esto – me agache y levante el arreglo - ¿Me las compraste tu?_

_Trate de buscarle alguna explicación mientras revisaba entre las rosas por alguna señal que me indicara algo, y justo cuando pensé que no encontraría nada di con un sobre blanco._

_Lo abrí despacio sin levantar la vista, lo sentía cerca de mí pero no quería verlo._

_**Rukia, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste**_

_**espero que repitamos lo del otro día**_

_**eres alguien muy especial para mi**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Ishida**_

_Suspire al comenzar a atar cabos, esto estaba mal, sabia que tendría que haber hablado la situación con Ichigo pero de verdad que no quería preocuparlo._

_- Ichigo – deje las rosas en la mesa y me senté en el sofá – ven… siéntate_

_Él sin decir nada se sentó a mi lado, pero su vista se mantenía fija al frente._

_- Ishida es un compañero de clases – suspire y me revolví el cabello – no se porque pero tenemos una especie de… conexión – voltee a verlo y sus ojos se clavaron en mi – yo… - una solitaria lagrima cayó por mi mejilla – me dio miedo… no quería repetir la historia… yo te amo… pero… no se – me encogí de hombros – él comenzó a confundirme_

_- ¿Lo amas? – su voz ya había vuelto a ser la misma_

_- ¡NO!_

_- ¿Te acostaste con él?_

_- ¡NO!... ¿Me crees una zorra acaso? – me levante de golpe del sofá – solo…_

_- Solo ¿Qué? – se levanto conmigo_

_- Necesitaba saber que era… así que aproveche una vez que quiso besarme… yo lo bese… pero solo eso basto para darme cuenta que te amo a ti – me aferre a su camisa – a él lo quiero mucho pero como amigo… entiende… tenia miedo… lo nuestro comenzó así… y yo se que no voy a amar a nadie como a ti… pero Ishida comenzó a confundirme sobre que no estaba segura, que necesitaba perspectiva y no se cuantas cosas mas… yo…._

_- Necesitabas perspectiva… lo entiendo… ahora yo necesito la mía_

_Salio del departamento y no lo volví a ver por dos días, supe que paso ese tiempo porque Yuzu y Miyako se encargaron de mi, no era mas que una especia de muñeca de trapo que se pasaba cada segundo llorando._

_Sabia que había estado mal lo de Ishida, pero ni siquiera fue un beso beso, en cuanto mis labios tocaron los suyos me separe, eran otros los que quería, pero él no acepto un no por respuesta, insistía en que Ichigo no era el indicado, pero yo no necesitaba mas, amaba a Ichigo con todo mis ser._

_Al tercer día llego Ichigo._

_- Te amo – no dijo nada mas y se tiro sobre mi – no me importa nada… ya tuve mi perspectiva y no quiero mas_

_Mi cuerpo se tenso al pensar en donde estuvo mi novio._

_- ¿Qué perspectiva?_

_- Estar sin ti_

_Nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana, esta fue nuestra primera y ultima gran pelea, no servíamos para estar separados._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Rukia Kuchiki tus votos – suspire

- Ichigo – fije mis ojos en los suyos – te amo… te amo desde que _te vi_ – el sabia el significado de eso – las cosas fueron difíciles – le di una fugaz mirada a Kaien quien me sonrió – peor nuestro amor pudo con todo… pasaron los años y acá estamos… casándonos y créeme cuando te digo que no quisiera a nadie mas a mi lado en este momento… te amo y prometo amarte hasta que deje de respirar… no – sonreí – incluso después de la muerte se que te seguiré amando… porque te amo con la cabeza, con el corazón y con el alma – puse una mano en mi pecho mientras mis ojos se nublaban

- Ichigo Kurosaki tus votos – Ichigo parpadeo y me sonrió

- Rukia… eres el amor de mi vida… te he amado desde siempre… incluso cuando te creí inalcanzable… solo con verte mi día se alegraba, jamás ha habido nadie mas que tu – apretó mis manos – mi cuerpo entero te reconoce y te ama, así que créeme cuando te digo que este es el momento que siempre espere… este momento… juntos declarando nuestro amor al mundo… te prometo que te amare por toda la eternidad y que en cuanto llegue tu hora yo no tardaré en seguirte… porque yo sin ti no vivo

- Por el poder que me confieren los señores de Internet… los declaro marido y mujer – se giro a mirar a Ichigo – pude besar a la novia

Los dos antes de unir nuestros labios nos giramos hacia nuestro "párroco" Kaien había insistido en casarnos y nos pareció una idea genial, después de guiñarnos un ojos, le di el primer beso a Ichigo como mi marido.

- Te amo Rukia Kurosaki

- Te amo Ichigo Kuchiki

La recepción fue fabulosa, pero trate de hacerla lo mas corta posible, quería comenzar luego con la luna de miel para darle a mi esposo mi regalo.

Ichigo insistió en llevarme en brazos por la puerta del hotel.

No espere ni que me dejara en el suelo cuando me arroje a sus labios, demandando un poco de atención, llevábamos más de una semana sin hacer el amor y aunque me cueste admitirlo… soy adicta a su cuerpo.

Sin esperar, Ichigo comenzó a besar mi cuello y a tratar de sacar el vestido de novia, claro que era mucho mas difícil que cualquier otra prenda.

- Te ves hermosa – me miro detenidamente, mi ajuar había sido escogido con mucho ahínco para sorprenderlo

- Y todo es para ti

Sus caricias se volvieron demandantes, mi ajuar pronto quedo olvidado en algún lado de la habitación, en cuanto estuve desnuda me encargue de desnudarlo a él, ya sin ropas de por medio me subí sobre su erecto miembro y me lo metí de golpe, comencé a cabalgarlo salvajemente mientras jugaba con mis pezones, Ichigo mantuvo sus manos en mis caderas ayudándome a mantener el ritmo.

Cuando explotamos en un exquisito orgasmo me deje caer sobre él… era tiempo de darle mi regalo.

- Estoy embarazada

Me alejo solo un poco para sonreírme y dejarme sobre mi espalda, sus besos fueron mi respuesta… él estaba feliz… éramos felices.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sayumi POV**

- ¿Puedes volver a contarnos la historia abuela?

- Claro

Les sonreí a mis dos preciados nietos, a ellos les encantaba escuchar la historia de mis padres, aunque había una parte que por ahora no era conveniente contarles.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flas Back**_

_Hace horas que tenía un pálpito en mi corazón, así que corrí a la casa de mis padres, allá ya me esperaban mi hermano Ryu y mi hermana Kiyomi, en cuanto llegue entramos a la casa con nuestra llave._

_Todo estaba en silencio, un silencio ensordecedor pero tranquilizador, una extraña mezcla._

_Nos apresuramos a subir al cuarto que mis padres compartían desde que se casaron y a penas abrí la puerta comprendí todo._

_Mi padre había cumplido su promesa._

_Quise llorar, pero al verlos abrazados y con sus labios juntos, solo pude sonreír, ese era el amor que yo quería para mi._

_Muerte natural declararon los forenses, mi padre murió unos minutos después que mi madre, tuvo razón, sin ella él no era capaz de vivir._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

.

.

.

Sonreí al dejar a mis nietos dormidos, el amor de mis padre, merecía conocerse, merecía que sus sucesores supieran que tan grande fue su amor que los llevo a coordinar sus corazones para dejar de latir juntos, porque lo que sentían el uno por el otro era demasiado fuerte.

**FIN**


End file.
